Gadis Mimpi
by sasuke fans
Summary: kisah tentang takdir seorang gadis di sebuah pulau-kota kecil- apa yang di sembunyikannya? "emosi" dalam dirinya menghilang/"sesuatu menganggu tugasnya/ bagaimana dia menghadapi dua takdir yang tidak sesuai jalan/ rate M hanya untuk alur yang rumit/ enjoy for read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Catata : Author terinpirasi dari sebuah komik pendek tentang "mimpi buruk terakhir" dan komik pendek itu benar-benar keren!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**!Don't like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**[ Gadis Mimpi]**

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku akan menceritakan sebuah kisah yang mungkin akan sulit di percaya, tapi aku percaya, karena cerita ini sering di ceritakan padaku.

Mimpi.

Aku yakin semua orang akan sering bermimpi, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, aku sering bermimpi, kadang mimpi baik dan ada juga mimpi buruk, aku selalu berharap jika mimpi buruk itu tak perlu ada, tapi aku rasa mungkin ada sesuatu hal di balik mimpi buruk itu, semacam keseimbangan, semuanya ada hal yang baik dan ada hal yang buruk.

Bagaimana kisah ini berawal?

Aku rasa ini akan sedikit membosankan di awal, tapi aku harap kalian mendengar sedikit kisah ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha xx-xx-xxxx**

Jaman yang modern, di sebuah kota kecil, ini terlalu lambat untuk di ceritakan, intinya di sebuah kota, bukan sebuah kota besar, hanya kota kecil yang terlihat begitu damai, tapi kota ini berada di sebuah pulau, lalu sering terdengar cerita-cerita jika kota kecil ini memiliki banyak penyihir, mereka menculik anak-anak saat hari mulai gelap, makanya saat hari hampir gelap, anak-anak akan berada di dalam rumah dan hanya ada orang dewasa berada di luar.

Itu hanya cerita mitos turun-temurun yang membuat anak-anak kecil takut, sayangnya hampir seluruh penduduk percaya dan terus menceritakan pada anak-anak mereka hingga beberapa pendatang mulai tinggal dan cerita-cerita itu menjadi simpang siur, berakhir dengan menjadi sebuah dongeng saja.

"Apa benar ada penyihir?" Bisik-bisik beberapa murid di sekolah ini.

"Itu benar! Semuanya pun percaya." Ucap seorang gadis.

"Dan penyihirnya akan memakan hatimu." Ucap gadis lainnya.

"Sungguh! Kenapa aku baru dengar sekarang?"

"Hey, kalian berhenti, itu hanya sebuah cerita, bagaimana mungkin kalian bisa percaya?"

"A-aku sedikit takut."

"Jangan percaya padanya, dia hanya membuat cerita omong kosong."

Hahahahaha.

Tawaa ledak pun dari para murid perempuan ini, mereka sibuk membahas hal mitos di karenakan sebentar lagi akan ada festival halloween, festival itu merupakan festival yang di bawa dan dikenalkan oleh penduduk luar pada jaman dulu, hingga sekarang menjadi tradisi, penduduk dulu percaya jika mengadakan festival itu, para penyihir tidak akan mengganggu mereka, namun di jaman sekarang festival itu hanya menjadi sebuah ajang hiburan yang akan di lakukan oleh murid sekolahan saja.

Beberapa murid perempuan itu masih sibuk membahas tema dan salah satu dari mereka terus memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka tanpa ikut merespon ucapan mereka.

"Nah, Sakura, bagaimana? Apa kau juga punya ide?" Tanya gadis bercepol dua, dia berharap ada sebuah ide dari salah satu teman kelasnya ini.

"A-aku tak pandai mencari ide." Ucap gadis berambut _softpink_ ini, rambutnya pun cukup panjang hingga membuatnya harus mengepangnya agar terlihat lebih mudah di atur dan tidak begitu mengganggunya.

"Mu-mungkin tema tentang penyihir pembuat ramuan ajaib, kita bisa membuat minuman yang terkesan seperti ramuan." Ucap gadis berambut indigo, sejujurnya sejak tadi dia sudah takut dengan cerita-cerita aneh teman-temannya.

"Ide yang bagus Hinata! Kita buat saja itu! Lalu kue-kue yang unik sebagai pendampingnya." Heboh gadis bercepol dua itu.

"Kita bisa membuat kue bersama dengan yang lainnya." Ucap seorang gadis berambut _gold-pale_, dia adalah ketua kelas di kelas ini. "Bagaimana? Apa kalian semua setuju?" Ucapnya lagi, melempar gagasan ini pada seluruh murid yang ada di kelas.

"Kami setuju saja."

"Bagaimana dengan membuat baju penyihir."

"Setuju-setuju."

"Aku bisa memberi ide untuk pembuatan kue yang unik dan enak."

"Kami akan membantu mendekor." Ucap murid laki-laki.

Mereka pun mulai merampung apa yang akan mereka lakukan selama hari festival Halloween di sekolah mereka, satu-satunya sekolah yang berada di kota ini, karena semakin tahun pendudukanya semakin banyak, sekolah ini pun menjadi lebih luas dan besar, kelapa sekolah menambah bangunan baru untuk kelas dan menambah guru yang bersedia bekerja di kota ini.

Kota kecil ini tidak lah ketinggalan jaman, walaupun kendaraan masih tak begitu banyak, tidak ada akan mall, dan tidak akan ada gedung pencakar langit, hanya ada banyak toko, sebuah rumah sakit, dan beberapa hal yang masih bisa di bangun di kota ini, kecuali bangunan yang megah, hal itu masih jarang berada di kota kecil ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Briiiingggg…..~**

Kelas berakhir, di jam seperti ini akan ramai dengan anak sekolahan yang tengah pulang.

"Aku masih penasaran denganmu." Ucap gadis bercepol dua itu, berjalan beriringan dengan gadis berambut _softpink,_ teman kelasnya.

"A-ada apa?" Ucap Sakura, nama gadis berambut _softpink_ itu, dia sedikit tak nyaman jika menjadi pusat perhatian bahkan untuk satu orang.

"Aku sering mendengarnya dari teman-teman kelas, kau memang tak pernah akrab dengan siapapun, ini bahkan sudah tahun ketiga kita, sebentar lagi kita akan lulus, tapi aku ingin mendengar sendiri darimu, aku tak percaya dengan ucapan dan rumor teman-teman kelas tentangmu." Ucap Tenten, gadis bercepol dua yang terlalu sibuk mengurus urusan orang lain.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak tahu." Ucap Sakura, sejujurnya, selama ini dia tak pernah menanggapi rumor yang beredar tentang dirinya.

"Katanya kau anak di luar nikah yaa dan keluargamu berantakan, lalu mereka sengaja membuangmu di kota ini, makanya kau tinggal sendirian dan mengurus toko bunga yang ada area sana, jalanannya cukup menanjak." Ceplos Tenten, dia hanya tak bisa basa-basi.

Sakura cukup terkejut, rumor itu sudah cukup keterlaluan untuk dirinya.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk membicarakan hal itu, maaf, aku harus pulang dan membuka toko." Ucap Sakura, bergegas pergi, dia tak mengerti kenapa harus mendapat gosip seperti itu, namun di area rumahnya, tidak ada yang menceritakannya seperti itu, mereka bahkan sangat baik pada Sakura.

"Tunggu! Bukannya aku ingin memojokkanmu, aku sangat ingin membantu seseorang sepertimu." Ucap Tenten, dia cukup kasihan jika melihat Sakura seperti di jauhi oleh teman-teman kelas mereka, Tenten pun memiliki rasa peduli yang sangat tinggi.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku hanya bisa mengatakan jika jangan percaya tentang rumor itu."

"Aku percaya padamu!" Tegas Tenten.

Sakura hanya menghela napas, selama ini dia tak pernah membuat masalah atau mencoba mencari perhatian, tapi tiba-tiba rumor itu muncul begitu, itu bahkan sudah terjadi saat dia baru akan masuk ke SMA, hanya dia yang tak di dampingi oleh kedua orang tuanya, di setiap jenjang pendidikannya dia akan sendirian, banyak murid yang begitu penasaran tentang kedua orang tua Sakura, hal itu pun menjadi simpang-siur.

"Jadi benar, kau bukan seperti itu? Lalu kedua orang tuamu dimana?" Tanya Tenten, dia menjadi sangat penasaran terhadap Sakura.

"Maaf, aku sudah harus pulang." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok dan aku akan menagih jawabanmu." Ucap Tenten.

Keduanya berpisah, Sakura memiliki jalur pulang yang berbeda, area disana memiliki jalan menanjak seperti lereng bukit, gadis itu masih terus berjalan hingga berhenti di depan sebuah toko bunga yang sedang tutup, itu adalah toko bunga miliknya.

"Sakura, kau sudah pulang?" Ucap seorang pria paruh baya dengan brewokannya.

"Selamat siang, paman." Sapa ramah gadis itu.

"Istriku ingin memberikannya padamu, tapi dia sedang keluar, jadi penitipkannya padaku." Ucap pria itu dan memberikan sebuah kotak yang isinya adalah kue-kue yang terlihat enak.

"Terima kasih, paman." Ucap Sakura.

"Sama-sama, makanlah yang banyak."

Sebuah anggukan dan senyum dari gadis berambut _softpink_ ini, area di sekitar rumahnya tidaklah sepi, ada begitu banyak toko, bahkan toko kue berada di sampingnya, toko kue itu milik pasangan suami-istri, mereka memiliki satu anak laki-laki yang tengah kuliah di luar kota dan istrinya sangat menyayangi Sakura, mereka pun tahu pasti bagaimana keadaan Sakura dan kedua orang tuanya.

"Apa kedua orang tuamu tak berkunjung lagi?" Tanya pria itu lagi.

"Tidak, mereka hanya pernah mengirim surat untukku, mereka cukup sibuk dan sepertinya akan sangat sulit mengunjungiku."

"Begitu ya, jika kau sedang bosan sendirian, datanglah ke toko, kau bisa membantuku mencicipi kue yang sedang aku buat."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, tapi mungkin aku akan sibuk mengurus tanamanku."

"Kau benar, hahaha." Ucap riang pria itu, dia lupa dengan toko bunga gadis itu, pria ini hanya ingin memberi sedikit perhatian pada Sakura selayaknya anak gadisnya, dia pun menyayangkan akan sikap kedua orang tua Sakura yang meninggalkan anak mereka sendirian di kota ini.

Gadis itu akhirnya bisa masuk setelah berbicara cukup lama dengan paman pemilik toko kue tepat di sebelah rumahnya, menatap kotak kue yang pegangnya dan sebuah senyum dari wajahnya.

Rumor tentang dia anak di luar nikah adalah tidak benar, hanya ada beberapa anak yang seperti tak menyukainya dan menyebarkan rumor tak benar itu, Sakura masih memiliki kedua orang tua, mereka pun sangat menyayangi anaknya, namun mereka harus pergi dan membiarkan Sakura tinggal sendirian, semua karena sesuatu hal yang mengharuskan mereka pergi.

Setelah sepulang sekolah, Sakura akan membuka toko bunganya, bangunan dengan tiga lantai ini memiliki area toko di lantai bawah, beberapa tanaman pun ada yang di tanamnya, dan di lantai ketiga pun masih ada beberapa tanaman yang berada di dalam pot, lantai kedua adalah area rumah bagi Sakura.

Toko kue yang bersebelahan dengannya akan membuatnya sering mencium berbagai bau kue yang tercium cukup enak, dan bunga-bunganya pun tak kalah harum.

**Tring..~**

Seseorang membuka pintu kaca dari toko bunganya.

"Selamat datang." Sapa raham gadis ini, menatap seorang pelanggan pertama datang setelah dia membuka toko, seragam yang tak asing.

"Aku ingin bunga lili." Ucap pemuda itu.

"Baik." Ucap Sakura, tidak ada ucapan lain dari pemuda itu, dia hanya sibuk melihat bunga-bunga yang ada di dalam toko ini.

"Apa mau di rangkai?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn, yang simple saja." Ucap pemuda ini.

Sakura mulai merangkai bunga pilihan pemuda itu, mata pemuda ini akhirnya menatap pemilik toko bunga ini, dia merasa pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi dia tak begitu peduli akan sekitar hingga sering merasa tak perlu mengenal siapapun selain teman dekatnya sendiri.

"Silahkan bunganya." Ucap gadis itu, memberikan buket bunga yang telah di rangkainya pada pemuda itu, setelah membayar, pemuda itu akhirnya pergi tanpa berbicara sepata kata pun pada Sakura.

Gadis ini sempat terkejut melihat murid dari sekolah yang sama dengannya, tapi pemuda itu seperti tidak mengenalnya atau memang dia tidak peduli jika pemilik toko bunga ini adalah teman sekolahnya.

"Pemuda yang begitu dingin, aku rasa dia cocok dengan daun mint." Ucap gadis itu dan tersenyum, melihat salah satu pot bunganya yang berisik tanaman daun mint.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esoknya.**

Kembali ke sekolah dan kembali bertemu Tenten, Sakura tidak ingin menceritakan apapun tentang keluarganya.

"Jadi? Aku sudah tak sabar dengan jawabanmu." Antusias Tenten.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menceritakan tentang keluargaku." Ucap Sakura.

Gadis bercepol dua itu terdiam, Sakura merasa dia mungkin akan terus memaksa dan gadis ini sudah bersiap akan menolaknya bagaimana pun dia memaksa.

"Baiklah, yaa aku rasa masalah keluarga tidak perlu di besar-besarkan, maaf." Ucap Tenten, merasa dia mungkin terlalu ingin tahu keluarga Sakura. "Tapi kita tetap jadi teman?" Lanjutnya.

"Bukannya kita teman kelas?" Ucap Sakura, sedikit bingung tentang ucapan Tenten.

"Bukan teman kelas, teman, jauh lebih dari teman kelas, aku ingin berteman denganmu." Ucap Tenten dan tatapan yang terlihat sangat berharap.

Sakura terlihat menghela napas. "Uhm, iya." Pasrahnya.

Hari ini, di lapangan tengah jam olahraga, lapangannya cukup luas, dari sana, pupil hijau zambrut gadis ini mengarah pada salah seorang murid laki-laki dari kelas lain, dia sadar jika itu adalah murid yang sebelumnya datang untuk membeli bunga lili padanya, mereka memiliki jam olahraga yang sama, tatapan mereka bertemu, gadis itu segera mengalihkan tatapannya, dia hanya tidak sengaja melihat murid dari kelas lain.

"Sakura jadi partnerku untuk pemanasan." Ucap Tenten, dia sudah semangat untuk menjadi partner Sakura, tidak ada pilihan lain, Sakura pasrah saja, sebelumnya dia sering sendirian dan jarang ada murid yang ingin menjadi partnernya saat pemanasan.

Perlahan-lahan Sakura merasa dia memiliki teman, walaupun cuma satu yang begitu akrab dengannya.

Namun,

"Kau berteman dengannya? Apa kau tidak sadar? Dia anak haram, apa kau tidak percaya akan rumor itu?"

"Itu hanya gosip bohong, Sakura masih memiliki orang tua, aku sangat heran, bagaimana kalian percaya jika itu bukan cerita yang benar?" Ucap Tenten, teman-teman kelas lainnya mulai sering memperhatikan Tenten yang akrab dengan Sakura.

"Ini sudah sangat lama terjadi, bisa saja dia berbohong."

"Ha, kalian ada-ada saja, aku jauh lebih percaya pada ucapan Sakura dari pada orang lain, lalu apa perlu berteman dengan seseorang yang tidak biasa? Sakura masih tetap seorang manusia, kalian terlalu menghakimi apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya." Tegas Tenten.

Tapi, Sakura mendengar segalanya, dia mengetahui percakapan mereka dan membuat gadis ini merasa kembali tak akan pernah di terima.

Semenjak hari itu, Sakura menghindar dari Tenten dan gadis bercepol dua ini merasakannya, dia sedikit kesal akan tindakan teman kelasnya yang seperti sangat ingin mengasingkan Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Toko bunga Haruno.**

**Tringg..~**

"Selamat datang." Ucap ramah gadis ini dan sempat mematung, pemuda itu kembali datang setelah beberapa minggu.

"Bunga lili." Ucap pria itu.

Sakura jadi sadar jika pemuda ini hanya datang dan membeli bunga yang sama, namun kali ini sedikit berbeda, pemuda itu menghampiri Sakura yang tengah merangkainya.

"Apa ada cara agar bunganya bertahan lama?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Sakura sempat terkejut, menatapnya cukup lama dan mematung.

"Apa kau mendengarkanku?" Tegur pemuda ini.

"Ma-maaf, kau ingin bunga ini bertahan lama?"

"Iya, kira-kira seperti itu."

"Kau harus sering mengganti airnya lalu, simpanlah sesekali di cahaya matahari pagi, tapi tolong jangan terlalu lama, dia akan cepat layu dan mati." Ucap Sakura, sedikit memberi penjelasan pada pemuda itu.

"Begitu yaa." Ucap pemuda ini, terdiam sejenak dan mengamati gadis itu kembali mengaturkan bunga lili untuknya.

"Kau, kau dari kelas 3-2?" Ucap pemuda itu, dia pun sempat melhatnya saat itu.

Sakura lagi-lagi terkejut, namun tidak seperti tadi, hanya mematung menatapnya, kali ini dia tetap melanjutkan apa yang di kerjakannya tanpa menatap pemuda itu.

"Iya, aku murid kelas 3-2." Ucap Sakura.

"Oh, kau murid yang rajin di bicarakan karena tak pernah sekali pun orang tuamu terlihat."

Kali ini Sakura berhenti melakukan pekerjaannya dan menatap pemuda itu, tatapan yang begitu tenang, sorot mata yang kelam itu seperti tak nampak apa-apa dari maksud ucapannya. Sakura cukup kecewa, bahkan pemuda ini menyinggung tentang keadaan keluarganya.

"Tidak perlu mendengarkan mereka, lagi pula itu rumor yang tak benar." Ucap pemuda itu dan gadis ini kembali terkejut, namun dia tak kecewa, tatapannya lebih kepada bingung akan ucapan pemuda ini, dia tahu jika itu tidak benar.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Ucap Sakura, penasaran.

"Karena dulunya, ibuku berteman dengan ibumu, dia tahu tentang keluargamu."

Setelah pembicaraannya dengan pemuda itu, Sakura jadi sering memperhatikannya, pemuda itu tahu bagaimana keadaan keluarganya dan dia sedikit penasaran dengan wanita yang berteman dengan ibunya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Halo?

Apa kabar?

Author Sasuke fans kembali dengan sebuah fic baru, namun fic ini cukup menguras pikiran dan kalian harus pintar-pintar menangkap apa yang author ingin ceritakan di sini, rumit sih, makanya author pake rate M bukan karena bakalan ada hal-hal berusur lemon, tapi alurnya memang sangat rumit.

kali ini author kembali ke anak sekolahan lagi, kangen anak sekolahan ini, kemarin-kemarin rata-rata biki orang yang udah pada dewasa.

lalu,

author punya kabar buruk, laptop author rusak cuy T_T *nangis* di sana terhadap sebuah fic baru yang masih dalam tahap pengerjaan dan juga fic "**change**" yang udah kelar author ketik, T_T so, sampai laptop author kembali sembuh author akan membuat fic "**change**" hiatus sementara waktu,

kalau di tanya kenapa nggak ngetik ulang?

Author tipe pemikir satu kali, ketika udah buat alur ndak bakalan bisa buat untuk kedua kalinya, makanya cukup berharga sekali setiap author punya ide alur dan cepat-cepat di ketik, oleh sebab itu **change** nggak akan update dulu, padahal tinggal dua tiga chapter lagi dan akan tamat *hiks*

untuk sementara author minjam notebook milik saudara, jadi nikmati aja fic baru author yang pertama liris ini dulu.

semoga laptop author baik-baik saja dan semua file tak hilang T_T fic-fic tercintaku T_T

.

.

berharap fic ini juga tetap menghibur...~

see you next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Catata : Author terinpirasi dari sebuah komik pendek tentang "mimpi buruk terakhir" dan komik pendek itu benar-benar keren!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Gadis Mimpi]**

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura, tunggu!" Cegat Tenten, dia sadar jika Sakura terus menghindar. "Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?" Tanya Tenten, bingung.

"Tidak."

"Lalu? Jangan menghindar! Bukannya kita teman!"

"Maaf, aku hanya tak terbiasa memiliki seseorang yang begitu dekat, lagi pula kau masih punya banyak teman lainnya, kau tak perlu berteman denganku."

"Kau sungguh memiliki pikiran yang sempat, aku ingin punya banyak teman, termasuk kau."

"Terima kasih."

"Tidak, jangan terima kasih, kita harus tetap berteman dan jangan dengarkan apapun tentang mereka."

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum, pikirnya Tenten akan menjauh darinya setelah mendapat teguran-teguran itu, tapi gadis ini sangat tegas akan pendiriannya.

Beberapa kali Sakura akan menemukan pemuda berambut hitam itu, tapi dia masih tidak berani untuk berbicara lebih banyak dengan pemuda itu, apalagi jika mereka tengah berada di dalam sekolah, pemuda itu pun sangat jarang untuk membeli bunga lili kadang seminggu sekali atau dua minggu sekali, Sakura sangat ingin tahu tentang ibu dari pemuda itu dan pertemanan ibunya, dia ingin tahu, dulunya ibunya seperti apa?

Akhir-akhir ini pun Sakura sudah tidak pernah mendapat kabar dari kedua orang tuanya, itu memang akan terjadi padanya, ayah dan ibunya tidak akan mungkin menemuinya kembali dan mungkin secara perlahan-lahan lupa jika mereka memiliki seorang anak di kota ini.

Semuanya itu ada alasannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat malam hari tiba, di dalam sebuah ruangan, ruangan bawah tanah dari toko bunga ini, gadis itu, Haruno Sakura, dia tengah menggunakan sebuah tudung coklat, beberapa toples-toples kaca besar terdapat di dalam ruangan bawah tanah itu dan tertata rapi, dalam toples kaca besar itu terdapat beberapa kelereng yang bersinar, dan adapun kelereng yang berwarna hitam, tak ada yang tahu siapa sebenarnya gadis bermarga Haruno ini.

Tiap malam tiba, di saat orang-orang mulai tertidur lelap, dia akan keluar dengan menggunakan tudung coklat yang menutupinya, gadis ini akan berjalan ke arah bukit, semakin menanjak dan dari sana seluruh kota ini akan terlihat lebih jelas, angin berhembus perlahan, dia membawa sebuah toples berisikan kelereng-kelereng yang bercahaya, di sisi lain, seperti sebuah sumur tua, tak ada air di sana, tanaman merambat pun menghiasi dinding-dindingnya, jika gadis ini mendekat, sumur itu akan bercaya dan dia bisa melihat berbagai macam orang yang ada di kota ini tengah tertidur, bahkan orang-orang yang sering menceritakan cerita bohong tentang dirinya.

"Aku tidak akan membuat kalian bermimpi buruk hanya karena kalian berbuat jahat padaku, sekarang, nikmati mimpi indah kalian." Ucap Sakura, dia menuangkan seluruh kelereng bersinar itu dari toples hingga kosong ke dalam sumur, semua kelereng itu seperti menyebar dan masuk ke rumah-rumah yang ada, siapapun tidak akan melihatnya, sebelum Sakura pergi, di dalam sumur itu memperlihatkan wajah pemuda yang membuatnya penasaran, pemuda itu sudah mendapat mimpinya dan gadis itu sedikit terkejut, dia bisa melihat mimpi seseorang dan di dalam mimpi pemuda itu, ada dirinya, segera menjauh dari sumur itu, Sakura tidak ingin memikirkan hal lain, apalagi melihat mimpi seseorang.

Tugasnya hari ini selesai, tidak benar jika tidak ada penyihir di kota ini, hanya orang-orang saja tak tahu jika salah seorang gadis di antara mereka adalah seorang 'gadis mimpi', anggap saja dia seperti penyihir yang mengatur mimpi siapapun, selama ini dia tak pernah memberi mimpi buruk pada siapapun, karena dia tahu jika mimpi buruk itu sangat menyakitkan, walaupun orang-orang di sekitarnya kadang memberi kesan buruk terhadapnya, dia tidak bisa dendam, ini adalah tugas dan tugasnya tidak ada hubungannya dengan kehidupan sekolahnya, perasaan emosianalnya sengaja mati untuk dirinya, dia tidak akan merasakan sakit, sedih, marah, bahagia atau pun cinta.

Sakura masih bisa mengontrol segalanya, ini adalah pesan ibunya, sebuah takdir garis keturunan yang di turunkan padanya, ketika 'gadis mimpi' mendapat tugasnya, maka dia akan kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya, yaitu kedua orangnya, kedua orang tuanya harus meninggalkannya, karena dalam garis takdir, hanya ada seorang 'gadis mimpi' yang masih suci bertugas mengatur mimpi, ibunya sudah bukan lagi seorang gadis, dengan kepergian kedua orang tuanya, dari pulau ini, perlahan-lahan ingatan mereka tentang Sakura akan menghilang, kecuali penduduk pulau ini akan tetap ingat jika gadis ini memiliki kedua orang tua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari-hari pun berlalu dan festival hallowen itu akan di adakan besok, setiap kelas mulai sibuk mempersiapkan tema kelas mereka, namun selain mempersiapkan kelas.

"Bagaimana kau bisa membuat Tenten sangat percaya padamu? apa kau menghasutnya dengan sebuah ucapan?" Ucap beberapa murid, mereka menghadang Sakura dan ingin mengetahui apapun yang terjadi.

"Aku sungguh tidak paham akan pembicaraan kalian?" Ucap Sakura.

"Kau seharusnya mengerti, kami tak suka ada anak sepertimu, mencoba mencari perhatian apalagi perhatian Tenten, sebaiknya kau menjauh dari Tenten, tetaplah menjadi murid dengan rumor buruk di sekolah ini." Ucap salah satu dari mereka dan akhirnya Sakura sadar, salah satu dari mereka adalah sumber dari rumor buruk itu.

"Jika tidak mendengar ucapan kami, kau akan terus bermasalah." Ancam mereka dan akhirnya pergi.

Sakura tidak takut, bahkan dengan ancaman itu, tapi dia masih penasaran akan hal yang di permasalahkan mereka, Sakura bahkan tak perlu di anggap khusus karena orang tuanya tak pernah terlihat dan orang-orang terus bersimpati padanya.

Lalu, malam harinya, kembali melakukan tugasnya seperti biasanya, bayangan ketiga gadis yang sudah mengancamnya muncul pada sumur itu, sayangnya tak ada niatnya untuk memberi mereka mimpi buruk, hal itu tak perlu di lakukannya, dia hanya perlu menghindar dan semua masalah beres, lagi pula dia terus membawa toples berisikan kelereng bercahaya dan bukan kelereng dengan warna hitam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini, tidak ada kegiatan belajar mengajar, semuanya diliburkan dan sekolah di buka untuk umum, banyak hal-hal yang bisa menjadi hiburan orang-orang yang datang di sekolah ini, mereka begitu kreatif membuat banyak hal di kelas mereka, dari sekedar kafe unik, rumah berhantu, tempat meramal, pentas drama, band anak-anak sekolah dan berbagai halnya.

Di kelas 3-2.

Sakura tak mendapat peran sebagai pelayanan, dia hanya akan bertugas membersihkan, Tenten mereka ini sedikit aneh, tapi Sakura juga seperti kembali menghindarinya, setiap Tenten ingin berbicara pada Sakura, teman yang lainnya sibuk ingin berbicara dengan Tenten, akhirnya jam istirahat.

Sakura memilih duduk di sisi bangunan kelas, dia lelah untuk membersihkan, namun merasa aneh dengan pakaian penyihir yang di buatkan oleh teman-temannya, dia merasa seperti tengah melakukan tugasnya.

"Akhirnya menemukanmu."

Gadis ini terkejut, pemuda berambut hitam itu, melirik ke sana dan kemari, disini cukup sepi, dia harus mewaspadai jika melihat ada murid lain yang melihatnya berbicara dengan pemuda ini.

Mengalihkan tatapannya, dia mengingat jika tanpa sengaja dia melihat mimpi pemuda itu dan dirinya ada di sana, namun tak di lihatnya secara kesuluruhan dan itu bukan haknya untuk mengetahui mimpi seseorang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ucap pemuda itu.

"Hanya istirahat." Ucap Sakura.

"Untukmu, ini dari kelasku." Ucap pemuda itu, dia memberikan sekotak takoyaki pada gadis ini.

"U-untukku?" Ucap Sakura, tak percaya.

"Hn."

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya.

Pemuda itu tak beranjak dari sana setelah memberikan sekotak takoyaki itu, dia duduk tak jauh dari gadis ini.

"Mereka membuatmu kesulitan?" Tanya pemuda ini.

"Mereka? Siapa?"

"Aku tahu, banyak dari mereka yang seperti tak suka padamu dan lebih memilih menyebar berita buruk."

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya, lagi pula aku tidak peduli." Ucap Sakura, menatap pemuda itu, dia terlalu berlebihan untuk sekedar mendengar masalahnya. "Aku sedikit penasaran tentang bagaimana ibuku bisa berteman dengan ibumu?" Lanjut Sakura.

"Aku juga tidak begitu tahu, ibuku hanya sering mengatakan jika dia akan selalu ingat seorang gadis yang memiliki toko bunga dijalan menanjak itu, dia suka dengan bunga lili yang di tanamnya, makanya ibu terus memintaku membelikannya setiap bunga itu layu, dia ingin terus bunga itu menjadi indah."

Sakura jadi mendengar apa yang di ucapkan pemuda ini, tentang ibunya dan ibu pemuda itu.

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Sakura, masih penasaran.

"Kau bisa menemui ibuku jika ingin mendengar ceritanya."

"A-aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Panik gadis ini, pemuda itu sangat blak-blakan dengan apa yang mungkin dipikirkan Sakura.

"Mungkin ibuku akan sangat senang jika melihatmu." Ucap pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak ingin terlibat dengan siapappun." Ucap Sakura, sorot mata itu terlihat hampa.

Pemuda itu sadar akan tatapan gadis itu, merasa jika mungkin gadis ini sedikit melupakan masa lalu.

"Aku harap kau mendengarkanku." Ucap pemuda ini.

"Eh? Ti-tidak usah, sungguh, aku hanya penasaran saja, tapi aku anggap itu sudah selesai, aku senang jika ternyata ibu punya teman." Ucap Sakura.

"Dan kau tidak mengingatku?" Ucap pemuda itu, mereka saling bertatapan dan angin berhembus perlahan.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura terkejut, tanpa sadar mulutnya sendiri yang mengucapkan hal itu dan pemuda di hadapannya pun cukup terkejut.

"Kau ingat namaku?"

"A-aku tak tahu, aku hanya spontan saja mengucapkannya." Ucap Sakura, dia pun bingung, kenapa dia bisa tahu jika itu adalah nama pemuda di hadapannya.

Sebuah senyum tipis di wajah pemuda ini.

"Aku senang, kau bisa mengingat namaku."

Seakan waktu berhenti perlahan, pupil hijau zambrut ini masih menatap pemuda di hadapannya, sesuatu tiba-tiba terlihat olehnya, seorang anak kecil, memanggilnya, dengan hanya menampilkan bayangan yang buram, Sakura tak tahu itu apa, seperti sebuah kenangan di masa lalu yang terhalangi oleh sesuatu.

_Lupakan Sakura._

"Sakura?"

Gadis ini kembali memfokuskan dirinya, jelas-jelas dia mendengar suara seorang wanita untuk memintanya lupa akan sesuatu, namun semakin berusaha di ingatnya, hal itu semakin membuatnya lupa.

"Jika kau mengenalku, kenapa kau tidak berbicara saat di toko?" Ucap Sakura.

"Aku hanya masih berpikir apa itu kau atau bukan."

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Aku tak begitu yakin, mungkin, tapi aku juga masih tak terlalu mengingatnya."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Entah mengapa aku merasa kita pernah bertemu, aku tahu kita akan saling mengenal, tapi aku tak tahu pasti."

Ucapan pemuda itu hanya membuatnya semakin bingung.

"Apa boleh aku bertemu dengan ibumu?"

"Tentu, kau bisa bertemu dengannya." Ucap Sasuke.

Sedikit ragu, Sakura tak percaya jika ada yang sangat tertarik padanya selain Tenten.

"Makanlah, ini akan terasa enak jika masih hangat." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura mulai membuka kotak itu dan bau takoyaki tercium menggiurkan.

"Kau tidak ingin mencicipinya?" Tawar Sakura.

Bukannya mengambil sendiri, Sasuke memakan sebuah takoyaki yang di pegang oleh Sakura dengan mengggunakan sebuah tusuk.

Wajah gadis itu merona, pemuda tadi cukup dekat, dia bahkan bisa merasakan jika bibir pemuda itu menyentuh jari-jarinya.

"Ini enak, kau akan menyukainya." Ucap Sasuke.

Gadis itu mematung dan hampir saja pingsan, seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini ada lawan jenis yang terlalu dekat dengannya dan sesuatu bergejolak di dadanya, sesuatu yang aneh yang membuatnya tidak sadar jika wajah gadis ini sedang merona.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Festival itu hanya di adakan sehari saja dan hari berikutnya kegiatan sekolah kembali seperti biasanya, Sakura merasakan atmosfer yang jauh lebih berbeda dari sebelumnya, mereka menjadi lebih aneh setelah festival itu berakhir, Sakura pun tak mengerti, dia merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan dan bekerja sesuai dengan tugasnya saat acara festival berlangsung.

"Sakura ikut kami." Ucap beberapa murid.

**Braak!**

"Tidak ada yang boleh mengajak Sakura pergi tanpa seijinku atau aku ikut bersamanya." Ucap Tenten dan suara saat tangannya menepuk meja cukup keras hingga membuat kelas menjadi sangat tenang, semua mata memandang ke arah mereka.

Sakura pun terkejut, dia masih tak memahami keadaan ini.

"Ada yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Sakura.

Mereka pun terdiam, saling menatap dan tidak jadi ingin berbicara, kelas yang masih penuh dengan murid-murid membuat mereka tak bisa berbicara sepatah kata pun.

"Tolong jangan berkelahi di kelas." Tegur ketua kelas mereka, Yamanaka Ino.

"Ka-kami tidak bertengkar." Ucap yang lainnya, mereka pun bubar agar tidak menjadi sorotan lagi.

"Jangan pernah mengikuti mereka saat mereka memintamu pergi." Ucap Tenten pada Sakura.

"Bukannya kau tidak perlu dekat denganku lagi?" Ucap Sakura, Tenten tetap saja keras kepala.

"Aku tidak peduli, kita teman dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu di tindas!" Tegas Tenten.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum, sangat sulit untuk membuat Tenten menjauh darinya.

**Briiinggg…~**

Bel pulang dan tiba-tiba ada yang menarik Sakura menjauh dari jalan menuju gerbang sekolah, Tenten sampai tak menemukannya, dan pada akhirnya Sakura benar-benar di paksa ikut oleh beberapa murid yang sempat ingin berbicara dengannya saat di kelas, mereka tepat berada di belakang bangunan sekolah.

"Kami melihatmu dengan Uchiha dari kelas 3.4, apa hubungan kalian?" Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Kami tidak ada hubungan." Ucap Sakura.

"Bohong! Dia bahkan datang mencarimu!" Ucap yang lainnya.

"Katakan dengan jujur, apa kau tahu jika Uchiha itu orang yang di sukai ketua kelas?"

"Aku sungguh tak tahu." Ucap Sakura dan menundukkan wajahnya, dia tak tahu jika ketua kelas mereka menyukai pemuda itu.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu, mulai sekarang jangan dekat dengan Uchiha lagi." Ancam mereka. "Jika tidak." Mereka mulai mengambil paksa tas Sakura, gadis itu tak melawan, selama ini dia tak pernah melawan, bahkan rasa takut pun sama sekali tidak ada.

Mereka melempar tas gadis itu setelah mengeluarkan isinya, di injak-injak hingga buku dan peralatan alat menulisnya rusak, tasnya pun di buat kotor.

"Itu sedikit perhatian kami padamu, jika kau mengulangnya lagi, jangan harap ada hal baik terjadi padamu." Ucap mereka dan mulai pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Gadis itu hanya terdiam, melihat tas dan seluruh isinya kotor, beberapa ada yang rusak.

"Ini yang namanya bullyan?" Gumam gadis itu, sejujurnya dia tidak peduli dengan keadaan ini, di ancam pun tak akan berguna untuknya, lagi pula dia akan kembali melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa tanpa merasa pernah di tindas.

Mengambil isi tasnya yang berserakan dan memasukkan kembali, cukup kotor dan rusak, Sakura akan membersihkannya, berjalan pulang dan suasana sekolah mulai sedikit sepi, para murid itu menahannya cukup lama hingga Tenten yang sejak tadi ingin pulang bersamanya tak menemukan gadis itu.

Langkah Sakura terhenti, di hadapannya Sasuke tengah berdiri, pikirnya seluruh murid telah pulang, mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas miliknya, berjalan seolah tidak melihat pemuda itu.

"Aku ingin kau bertemu ibuku hari ini." Ucap Sasuke.

Langkah Sakura kembali terhenti.

"Mungkin akan sulit mencari waktu lain hari." Lanjut Sasuke.

Onyx ini menatap gadis itu dan tatapannya berakhir pada tas kotor gadis itu, merampas tas milik Sakura dan membukanya, keadaan di dalamnya cukup kacau dan buku-bukunya menjadi rusak.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" Ucap Sasuke dan tatapan itu terlihat marah.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

pagi...~ pukul 8:10 Am (jam di kantor author)

dan author update chapter ke dua hari ini.

emang kalau kisah tentang sekolah nggak bakalan jauh-jauh kasus bullyan, author cukup sulit untuk tidak mencatumkan hal ini, meskipun sangat-sangat mainstrum dan scene bullyan terlalu rajin di masukkan ke dalam kisah anak sekolah, tapi author rasa itu wajib sih, dimana lagi ada konflik jika bullyan tak masuk, walaupun itu kasus yang buruk, tenang saja, ini hanya cerita dan author cukup ingin mencantukan bullyan kembali, *nggka jahat kok*

lalu.

terima kasih atas support dan doa untuk laptop author, terima kasih banyak *terharu sampe mau nangis* hiks..~ hidup author seperti kosong ketika laptop rusak *lebay* semua karya author ada di sana hiks T_T aku merindukanmu laptop...~

lalu.

mari bahas fic ini, mungkin beberapa chapter agak sedikit ngambang dan membingungkan, akan banyak rahasia yang di jelas perlahan-lahan temasuk siapa Sakura sebenarnya dan apapun yang terjadi dalam kehidupannya, kali ini author akan menjadi povnya, soalnya di fic ini karakter Sakura dalam tahap kosong emosi, dia sulit mengekspresikan sesuatu jika dia tak merasakan emosi apapun dalam dirinya.

berharap tak membuat para reader pusing.

.

.

see you next chapter...~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Catata : Author terinpirasi dari sebuah komik pendek tentang "mimpi buruk terakhir" dan komik pendek itu benar-benar keren!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Gadis Mimpi]**

**~ Chapter 3 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Onyx ini menatap gadis itu dan tatapannya berakhir pada tas kotor gadis itu, merampas tas milik Sakura dan membukanya, keadaan di dalamnya cukup kacau dan buku-buku menjadi rusak.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" Ucap Sasuke dan tatapan itu terlihat marah.

"Aku tidak ingat, tidak apa-apa, semuanya bisa kembali seperti semula." Ucap Sakura, dia pun begitu tenang, meminta tasnya kembali dengan baik-baik, Sasuke memberikannya walaupun pemuda ini terlihat cukup kesal.

"Apa kau akan terus diam setiap mereka melakukan ini? Kau membiarkan mereka?"

"Cukup tidak perlu mencari masalah." Ucap Sakura dan wajahnya terlihat damai.

Pupil hitam kelam ini melebar, dia tak percaya jika gadis ini akan terus bertahan, dari sekedar rumor buruk sekarang ada yang berani menyerangnya.

"Bagaimana jika ke toko bunga milikku terlebih dahulu, aku ingin membawakan sesuatu yang bagus untuk ibumu." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke terlihat menghela napas, gadis ini sungguh kuat bahkan hanya sendirian saja. "Baiklah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Toko bunga Haruno.**

"Selamat siang, Sakura." Kembali mendapat sapaan ramah setiap pulang, namun kali ini, pria paruh baya ini memperhatikan seorang pemuda yang bersama Sakura.

"Selamat siang, paman."

"Oh, kau ternyata sudah punya pacar?" Ucap pria itu.

"Kami tidak memiliki hubungan seperti itu." Ucap Sakura, dia merasa jika paman ini salah paham.

"Be-begitu yaa. Hahahah, maaf, aku pikir benar kalian pacaran, aku jarang melihatmu bersama temanmu, kau harus rajin berteman Sakura, dan kau pemuda yang tinggi dan tampan, setidaknya kau bisa berteman dengan baik dengannya."

"Tentu, paman." Ucap Sasuke, dia juga ingin berteman dengan gadis ini.

"Paman, hari ini aku akan berkunjung ke rumahnya, jadi aku akan tutup toko sementara waktu." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah."

Keduanya pun berjalan masuk, Sakura meminta Sasuke untuk duduk di ruang tamu yang berada di area dalam, di sana pun terlihat ramai dengan tanaman yang di tata di dalam pot, area di ruang tamu pun cukup terang dengan menggunakan atap kaca pada pada bagian belakang rumahnya, jadi cahaya matahari akan mudah masuk, tidak panas, namun sejuk dengan banyaknya tanaman di sana, Sakura tengah berada di lantai dua, ruang tamunya berada di lantai satu, namun berada di area paling belakang dari bangunan rumah ini.

Sakura akan mengganti bajunya, menyimpan tas yang cukup kotor, kembali pada Sasuke dengan menawarkan segelas teh ocha dingin dan memintanya menunggu, dia ingin membawakan sesuatu yang bagus untuk ibu Sasuke.

"Apa orang tuamu tak pernah mengunjungimu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, mereka sangat sibuk di kota lain dan aku harus mandiri di sini." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau hidup sendirian, bukannya ini sulit?"

Sebuah gelengan kepala darinya, Sakura merasa baik-baik saja, lagi pula dia memiliki tugas penting di kota kecil ini.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura.

Dia telah selesai dengan rangkaian buket bunga yang di buatnya, mereka pun berangkat dan Sakura tak lupa pamit pada paman di sebelah rumahnya, pria paruh baya itu pun berharap jika pada akhirnya akan datang seseorang yang peduli pada Sakura dan menjadi pasangan hidup untuknya.

Mereka mulai berjalan dari arah rumah Sakura, melawati jalur menurun, kota ini kecil tapi tak semua akan mudah di lewati dengan berjalan kaki, mereka akan naik sebuah bus yang sering beroperasi, bus ini mulai berjalan dan Sakura jarang sekali keluar dari area rumahnya.

"Apa sangat jauh?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Tidak, hanya saja memakan waktu cukup lama jika hanya berjalan kaki dan aku yakin kakimu akan lelah." Ucap Sasuke.

Beberapa menit berlalu, mereka akhirnya turun di pemberhentian bus, Sasuke kembali mengajaknya berjalan, dari sini terlihat sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dengan halaman yang di penuhi beberapa tanaman, Sakura sedikit takjub akan halaman yang penuh dengan tanaman itu, tak seperti dia yang harus merawat tanaman-tanamannya di dalam pot akibat kekurangan lahan, namun semakin dekat dengan rumah itu, Sakura menyadari jika tanaman-tanaman itu layu dan beberapa mulai kering, seperti tak ada yang mengurusnya.

"Masuklah." Ucap Sasuke.

Pintu pagar besi kecil itu berdecit, Sakura terus berjalan masuk hingga berada di dalam rumah, begitu tenang, luas, dan cukup sepi.

"Apa kau hanya tinggal bersama ibumu?" Tanya Sakura, penasaran.

"Tidak, aku masih punya seorang kakak yang berada di luar kota dan ayahku bekerja di pemerintahaan kota ini." Jelas Sasuke.

Sakura masih melihat-melihat sekitar area rumah ini, begitu banyak perabot, tak seperti di rumahnya yang hanya tanaman yang mendominasi, Sasuke memintanya duduk di ruang tamu untuk menunggu.

"Aku pulang, ibu?" Ucap Sasuke, dia berjalan meninggalkan Sakura sementara waktu dan memasuki sebuah ruangan.

"Selamat datang, anakku." Ucap seorang wanita, dia hanya duduk di ranjang.

"Bagaimana keadaan ibu?"

"Seperti biasanya, mungkin hanya perlu istirahat sejenak." Ucap wanita itu.

"Sebaiknya ayah merujuk ibu ke rumah sakit di kota lain, aku pikir disini tidak terlalu baik dalam menangani pasien seperti ibu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, lagi pula jika keluar dari kota ini, ibu yakin jika ibu akan jauh lebih sakit."

"Baiklah, aku menyerah berdebat dengan ibu, sekarang ikutlah ke ruang tamu, aku ingin ibu bertemu seseorang."

Sasuke mulai membantu ibunya berdiri, menuntunnya untuk berjalan ke arah ruang tamu, dari sana wanita berambut hitam panjang ini melihat seorang gadis tengah duduk dan membawa sebuah buket bunga di tangannya, dia mengenali wajah itu.

Sakura masih menatap wanita itu, dia terlihat seperti Sasuke dengan wajah yang tak muda lagi, mereka akhirnya bertemu.

"Kau mirip seperti ibumu." Ucap Mikoto, Uchiha Mikoto, nama wanita itu.

"Ini untuk anda." Ucap Sakura, dia masih kesulitan untuk menyesuaikan dirinya dengan keadaan yang terasa baru baginya, masih ada orang yang begitu mengenal ibunya.

Sasuke menuntun ibunya untuk duduk dan meninggalkan mereka untuk sekedar menjamu gadis ini.

"Kau sangat pandai merangkai bunga, kalian benar-benar mirip satu sama lain." Ucap Mikoto, masih tak percaya bisa bertemu kembali dengan anak sahabatnya dulu.

"Aku sedikit penasaran tentang kedua orang tuaku, sejujurnya mereka pergi tanpa aku sadari." Ucap Sakura, dia harus membatasi sampai di mana dia harus berbicara dan rahasia tentang dirinya tak perlu terbongkar.

"Aku sangat mengingatnya dulu, saat kami masih sama-sama muda, dia anak yang begitu hyperaktif, tapi kadang-kadang aku merasa Mebuki itu tak pernah memiliki emosionalnya sendiri, orang tuanya pun seperti keadaanmu sekarang, mereka juga meninggalkan Mebuki sendirian di kota ini dan malah melakukannya padamu."

"Aku rasa kota lain akan lebih menjanjikan untuk sebuah hidup baru."

"Aku juga terus memikirkan hal itu, di kota ini orang-orang mungkin akan sedikit jenuh dan meninggalkannya, kota lain mungkin akan memberikan hal baru yang sangat berbeda."

"Aku mungkin akan tetap berada disini." Ucap Sakura, dia sudah terikat akan takdir di kota ini.

"Mungkin hanya kita berdua saja yang tertinggal." Ucap Mikoto, sedikit bercanda.

Keadaan mulai tenang, Sasuke menyajikan teh dan kue untuk Sakura seperti permintaan ibunya, dia pun duduk dan ikut mendengar pembicaraan mereka, sesuatu yang juga ingin di ketahuinya tentang keluarga Sakura.

"Aku rasa saat kami masih SMA kelas 1, Mebuki mulai memperlihatkan emosionalnya, namun seakan tidak stabil, aku masih tak mengerti akan dirinya, mungkin pengaruh dari seorang pemuda dan dia adalah ayahmu, kami beda kelas dengannya, hingga ibumu mengatakan padaku jika dia tak biasa mencintai seseorang di waktu yang salah, saat itu pun aku tak mengerti, waktu seperti apa yang di ucapkannya, aku pikir rasa cinta itu tak perlu memerlukan waktu, hingga Mebuki kembali berubah, dia mengontrol apapun bahkan rasa sukanya pada ayahmu." Mikoto mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada ibu Sakura.

Sakura dan Sasuke mendengar segalanya, hal ini adalah sesuatu yang tak di ketahui oleh Sakura, dia pun merasa jika emosional dalam dirinya tidak ada, dia tak merasakan apapun, bahkan saat murid lain menindasnya, dia tak bisa marah, memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya jika dia merasakan perasaan marah.

Sasuke menatap gadis itu, dia terlihat begitu tenang, Sasuke jadi bisa mengetahui siapa orang tua Sakura.

"Apa ibu tak mencintai ayah lagi?" Tanya Sakura, walaupun Sakura tak mengerti apa itu cinta, Sakura tak ingin menanyakan hal ini, orang-orang akan bingung terhadap dirinya.

"Aku rasa tidak, dia hanya menekan perasaannya, hingga mereka kembali bersama, aku cukup salut pada ayahmu, dia menunggu hingga sampai kapan pun, menunggu ketika ibumu berubah pikiran, awalnya aku juga merasakan hal yang sama saat ingin dekat dengan Mebuki, dia seperti tak ingin berteman atau berinteraksi dengan orang lain di sekitarnya." Ucap Mikoto dan Sasuke terus menatap ke arah Sakura, menurutnya hal ini sama persis dengan gadis itu sekarang ini.

Sakura terdiam, memikirkan jika mereka, sebagai gadis mimpi tidak memiliki emosi, tapi Sakura tak tahu kapan emosi itu akan muncul, selama ini dia masih tidak merasakan apapun, ada sesuatu yang membuat emosi ibunya muncul hingga memiliki perasaan terhadap ayahnya.

"Mereka hidup bahagia dan berikutnya aku tak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Mebuki, lalu aku mendengar dia memiliki seorang anak gadis dan katanya mereka pergi meninggalkannya, aku merasa turut menyayangkan akan hal ini, kau baik-baik saja Sakura?"

"Uhm, aku baik-baik saja, aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, mereka sangat sayang dan peduli padaku, walaupun mungkin ibu dan ayah punya masa depan lain di luar kota ini." Ucap Sakura, berusaha terlihat senang dan ceria, hal ini perlihatkannya agar Mikoto tak sadar jika emosi itu tak di milikinya, dia hanya pandai mengeluarkan mimic wajah sesuai keadaan yang tengah di alaminya.

Mereka berbicara cukup lama, Sakura hanya ingin tahu apa saja yang ibunya lakukan di saat muda dulu, itu tak jauh beda denganya sekarang, namun ibunya lebih cepat memperlihatkan emosionalnya dan malah jatuh cinta pada ayahnya.

Sasuke akan mengantar Sakura hingga ke halte bus, perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul dari gadis ini setelah mendengar semua cerita wanita Uchiha itu.

"Aku merasa jika ibumu dan kau tidak ada bedanya." Ucap Sasuke dan langkah gadis ini terhenti, dia menatap onyx itu.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Mungkin sedikit berbeda, aku tak mendengar dari ibu jika ibumu mendapat masalah selama masa pendidikannya."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Terkejut, sebuah tangan menggenggamnya, Sakura menatap ke arah tangannya dan tangan besar pemuda itu menggenggamnya.

"Katakan jika kau tidak baik-baik saja, kau bisa jujur padaku, aku akan melindungimu selama di sekolah."

Sakura segera menarik tangannya. "Aku rasa itu tak perlu, sebaiknya mari jalani kehidupan masing-masing mulai dari sekarang." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tak percaya jika hubungan kita seperti ini saja, aku merasakan jika kita pernah bertemu, bahkan sudah cukup lama."

"Aku yakin kau salah orang, coba ingat kembali." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

Sasuke terdiam, gadis itu beranjak pergi darinya dan menyeberang untuk naik bus menuju arah pulang.

Selama di perjalanan, Sakura terus menatap tangannya, genggaman tangan yang hangat, memikirkan kapan dia akan merasakan emosional seperti ibunya dulu? Ayah ibunya tidak mungkin memiliki anak dan hidup bahagia seperti yang di ceritakan wanita Uchiha itu, Sakura sadar jika akhirnya ibunya memiliki emosi dalam dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam hari pun tiba.

Sakura menatap seluruh toples kaca miliknya, hanya tinggal satu atau dua kelereng putih di setiap toples yang memiliki kelereng hitam, semuanya tinggal mimpi buruk, berjalan ke sebuah pintu berbahan kayu, saat Sakura membukanya, di sana terlihat begitu luas, langit selalu nampak cerah, hamparan bunga dan tanaman yang tak biasanya berada di tokonya, ini adalah dunia lain dimana Sakura akan meminta bola-kelereng mimpi.

"Kau datang? Apa mimpi-mimpinya sudah habis?" Tanya seorang wanita tua.

"Aku kehabisan bola mimpi." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau tak bisa berbohong padaku, gadis mimpi, habiskan mimpi buruknya dan aku akan memberikan toples mimpi yang baru." Ucap wanita tua itu.

Sakura tahu, wanita tua ini tidak bisa di bohongi, walaupun dia terlihat tenang, wanita tua ini di juluki 'ibu mimpi', dia yang memberi segala mimpi kepada gadis-gadis yang berada di setiap kota dengan takdir sebagai gadis mimpi, mereka hanya memberikan mimpi dan tidak berhak mengatur mimpi siapapun, tidak ada pun yang tahu dari mana wanita tua ini berasal, umur, jati diri, nama, dan identitas apapun, tidak ada yang mengetahui jelas siapa ibu mimpi, mereka hanya berpikir jika ibu mimpi adalah semacam dewi yang bertugas memberikan mimpi-mimpi itu memulai mereka.

"Bisakah aku berbicara sesuatu?" Tanya Sakura.

Wanita tua ini menatap salah satu gadis mimpi ini, dia terlihat sedikit aneh, dari mata yang terlihat tua ini dia bisa melihat sesuatu di dalam diri gadis ini yang mulai bergejolak.

"Tekan emosimu, gadis mimpi, akan sulit saatnya jika kau mengeluarkan emosimu, gadis mimpi tak boleh merasakan marah, sedih, sakit, bahagia, apalagi cinta."

"Aku tahu semua hal itu, ibuku selalu mengatakannya padaku dulu."

"Oh, gadis mimpi sebelum kau ya, sekarang dia sudah benar-benar melupakanmu dan hidup menjadi manusia biasa di kota lain yang sangat jauh dari sini."

"Pada akhirnya, hanya ada kenangan yang tertinggal dari orang-orang di pulau ini tentang dirinya."

"Itu tidak akan bertahan lama lagi, ketika kau sudah mulai beranjak dewasa, mereka hanya akan ingat jika kau punya orang tua tapi tidak dengan kedua orang tua ibumu, mereka tidak akan mengingatnya dan seperti hal yang wajar bagi mereka."

"Apa ibu mimpi tidak memiliki emosi?"

"Kau menanyakan hal yang tak wajar gadis mimpi, aku tak tahu hidupku sudah berapa lama, yang aku tahu, aku hanya ingin kalian sebagai anak penerus gadis mimpi untuk membantuku mengatur mimpi di dunia ini dan dalam hal itu emosi tak di perlukan dalam tugas kalian."

Sakura terdiam.

"Seseorang tengah memicu emosimu dan mungkin saja dia adalah takdir darimu." Ucap ibu mimpi, gejolak itu mulai perlahan-lahan terlihat.

"Selain ibu mimpi adakah takdir lainnya semacam itu?"

"Tentu anakku, di dunia bukan hanya mengatur mimpi, ada begitu banyak hal yang sudah di lakukan oleh tangan-tangan lain termasuk mengganggu emosimu, tenangkan dirimu, dan pikirkan jika kau adalah gadis mimpi, jangan sampai emosi mengganggu pikiranmu, aku pun tak punya hak mengganggu takdir orang lain."

"Apa ayah adalah takdir ibu? Jadi ayah yang memicu emosi ibu?"

"Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan apapun anakku."

Sakura akhirnya pergi setelah berbicara dengan ibu mimpi, dia hanya penasaran dengan emosi yang terjadi pada ibunya.

"Jika saja ibu ada disini, apa mungkin aku bisa bertanya lebih banyak?" Ucapnya sendiri, berjalan keluar dari pintu kayu itu dan kembali menatap toples-toples yang masih penuh dengan bola-bola hitam kelam itu.

Mau tidak mau dia harus membawa toples-toples kaca itu, berdiri di pinggir sumur dan mulai menuangkan semuanya.

"Aku tidak bisa memberi mimpi baik hari ini." Ucap gadis itu, emosinya tertekan, namun rasa pedulinya masih ada, gadis ini tidak sepenuhnya kehilangan seluruh emosi yang ada.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...!

kabar baik untuk hari ini, laptop author telah kembali T_T walaupun banyak data yang hilang dan untung saja data fanfic aman semua, fic "change" akan segera update kembali XD sementara update ini dulu yaa.

terus.

terima kasih atas responnya untuk fic ini, author udah nggak sabar pengen buat fic terbaru yang lainnya lagi setelah menyelesaikan change.

kalau gitu hari ini author mau balas review yaa.

untuk Nica-Kun : yups, author cuma punya akun fanfic dan nggak ada akun lain lagi selain ini, sempat mendapat hal buruk semacam kecolongan, haa..~ rasanya cukup menyebalkan pake banget, tapi sudahlah, ini malah curhat hehehe.

untuk sitilafifah989 : terima kasih, laptop author telah kembali, *senang* dan tentang kasus bully, entah mengapa di sekolah-sekolah author dulu nggak ada semacam begituan, jaman kapan yaa, hehehe, sekarang sepertinya anak-anak sekolahan sekarang sikapnya makin keras aja yaa, XD

untuk Bunga Cherry : typonya author bakalan cari dan edit ulang kembali.

untuk yang hanya tertulis "Quest" : terima kasih doanya :) dan silahkan tebak-tebak sendiri siapa Sasuke sebenarnya hehehe, bebas mah.

yang terakhir, untuk Sina : Author sempat baca review kamu di fic "change" padahal mau balas di sana, akhirnya balas di sini aja XD terima kasih juga telah membaca fic ini, kali ini karya fantasy kedua, padahal change juga fantasy yang belum kelar. hehehe. terus, entah mau ngomong apa lagi, pokoknya makasih atas supportnya _

sekarang, kita bahas fic di chapter ini,

author udah jelaskan, Sakura apa, sikapnya gimana, dan kedekatannya dengan yang lain gimana. nanti author mau nambah beberapa tokoh lagi untuk menunjang fic ini, semoga terhibur walaupun rada banyak hal misterius.

.

.

see you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Catata : Author terinpirasi dari sebuah komik pendek tentang "mimpi buruk terakhir" dan komik pendek itu benar-benar keren!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Gadis Mimpi]**

**~ Chapter 4 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esok paginya, Sakura akan melihat tatapan murung setiap orang yang di laluinya, termasuk paman di sebelah rumahnya.

"Selamat pagi, paman." Sapa ramah Sakura.

"Ah, selamat pagi Sakura."

"Ada apa, paman?" Tanya Sakura, sekedar ingin tahu wajah murung itu.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku sedikit kelelahan, mungkin aku perlu menutup toko, hahahaha, tapi itu tidak mungkin, cukup banyak orang yang mencari kue buatanku." Ucapnya dan berusaha ceria.

"Aku harap paman punya waktu istirahat sejenak dengan bibi, mungkin kalian perlu sedikit liburan."

"Terima kasih atas sarannya, tapi kami masih ingin membuka toko."

Sakura hanya tersenyum, berjalan menuju sekolah, semalam Sakura harus menghabiskan toples yang berisikan bola hitam, mereka semua adalah mimpi buruk, beberapa orang seperti berdampak pada mimpi buruk itu, tapi itu bukan kesalahannya, semua itu hanya menjadi tugasnya, namun tak semuanya berakhir dengan memikirkan mimpi buruk itu.

"Pagi Sakura! Aku senang bisa melihatmu hari ini." Ucap Tenten dan penuh dengan keceriaan.

Sakura tersenyum dan dia tidak sadar jika ini bukanlah mimic wajah yang sudah di rencanakannya, gejolak aneh di dalam dadanya menginginkannya tersenyum.

"Kau bahkan tersenyum senang seperti itu, aku jadi semakin senang." Ucap Tenten.

"Apa aku tersenyum?" Ucap Sakura.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja, apa mungkin kau sedang menangis? Hahahah, jangan membuatku tertawa Sakura." Ucap Tenten, dia pun cukup heboh berada di kursi Sakura.

Beberapa gadis menatap Sakura, mereka yang telah melakukan hal buruk pada Sakura, pertama-tama hal yang di perhatikan mereka adalah tas milik gadis itu yang tak rusak atau kotor sama sekali, mereka yakin jika kemarin mereka sudah merusaknya.

Kali ini mereka mengajak Tenten untuk berbicara.

"Kami melakukan hal buruk pada Sakura, tapi kau memperhatikan tas miliknya?" Ucap salah seorang dari mereka.

"Apa? Kalian membully Sakura! Aku akan laporkan kalian pada sensei." Ucap Tenten, dia pun terlihat marah.

"Tunggu, jika kau melapor pada sensei, apa kau punya bukti? Jika saja tas beserta isi tasnya rusak dan kotor, itu bisa menjadi bukti, tapi sangat aneh ketika semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Benar, apa kau tak merasa aneh terhadapnya, Tenten? Kami jadi takut sendiri ketika benar dia adalah penyihir di kota ini."

"Omong kosong! Kalian sudah umur berapa masih percaya penyihir di kota ini? Semua hanya cerita dongeng, tapi jika aku melihat kalian mencari masalah dengan Sakura, kalian yang berhadapan denganku."

"Kau tak percaya pada kami? Apa kau sudah di mantrai sesuatu olehnya?"

"Kalian sudah gila! Mungkin kalian perlu ke rumah sakit jiwa untuk periksa keadaan kalian." Ucap Tenten dan bergegas pergi, dia masih tak percaya dengan ucapan teman-teman kelasnya itu, mengatakan Sakura aneh, bahkan hal yang sudah mereka perbuat tidak terlihat, Tenten kembali ke kelas, seperti ucapan mereka, dia menatap semua peralatan Sakura di meja termasuk tas milik gadis itu, semua terlihat tidak ada yang di rusak atau kotor.

"_Kapan mereka akan berhenti mengganggu Sakura? Seharusnya mereka berteman dengannya, mereka tak pernah merasakan bagaimana hidup sendirian tanpa orang tua yang jauh dari kota ini, aku tak percaya dengan ucapan-ucapan mereka, walaupun kadang Sakura tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun, dia seperti seseorang yang kosong hati. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." _Pikir Tenten.

Mengajak Sakura ke kantin saat istirahat, Sakura kembali bertemu Sasuke dan dia harus menghindar, takut jika kembali merasakan perasaan aneh pada dirinya, Sasuke bisa melihat gelagat aneh gadis itu, tapi dia akan mudah menemukan gadis ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Toko bunga Haruno.**

"Apa cara menjelaskanku sulit kau pahami? Aku pikir bunga itu akan bertahan cukup lama." Ucap Sakura, dia sudah menjelaskan pada Sasuke cara agar bunga itu tak mudah layu.

"Aku tidak datang untuk membeli bunga baru." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau datang untuk apa?"

"Berbicara denganmu? Sepertinya kau menghindar? Apa kau memang suka menghindari setiap orang? Aku melihat kau kembali akrab dengan gadis itu , sebelumnya kau terlihat menjauh darinya."

"Aku sibuk, bisakah kau tak datang jika hanya ingin bicara?" Ucap Sakura.

"Apa aku membuat kesalahan?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Aku tak tahu marah itu apa."

"Kau mungkin kehilangan perasaan marahmu, saat murid-murid membullymu kau tak terlihat marah."

"Itu adalah emosi yang tidak penting, aku harap kau tidak menggangguku saat sedang bekerja."

"Aku rasa kau tak sibuk hari ini."

Sakura terdiam, meladeni pemuda ini tidak akan ada habisnya, dia pun kebingungan dengan sikap keras kepala pemuda ini.

"Apa ibumu sakit?" Tanya Sakura, mengubah arah pembicaraan, dia sempat melihat wanita Uchiha itu perlu mendapat bantuan untuk berjalan dan duduk.

"Hanya sering mengalami nyeri pada tulang pingganggnya, aku pikir dia seharusnya di rawat, tapi ibu tidak ingin di rumah sakit."

"Ibumu wanita yang kuat."

"Dia sangat kuat hingga memaksakan diri."

"Bukannya aku tidak ingin peduli padamu, tapi aku harap kau tidak perlu dekat denganku, aku rasa itu sangat perlu." Ucap Sakura, dia memikirkan tidak ingin mendapat perasaan aneh.

"Aku masih penasaran terhadapmu."

"Aku yakin kau benar-benar salah paham. Pulanglah, aku sedang ingin sendirian." Ucap Sakura, seperti tengah mengusir pemuda itu.

"Berjanjilah satu hal dan aku akan segera pulang."

"Apa?"

"Jangan menghindariku."

"Aku tidak bisa janji itu."

"Aku mengharapkannya."

Sakura menatap pemuda itu, keras kepala yang cukup sulit di taklukannya.

"Baiklah." Pasrah Sakura, dia hanya ingin pemuda itu cepat pergi.

Setelah Sasuke pergi, tidak beberapa lama, beberapa orang memasuki toko bunganya dan gadis ini tahu siapa mereka.

"Tidak sia-sia mengikuti Sasuke, ternyata benar kau memiliki toko bunga." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Selamat datang, bunga apa yang kalian inginkan?" Ucap Sakura, ramah.

"Tidak, kami tidak butuh bunga."

Mereka pun sibuk mengamati apapun, mengambil salah satu pot dan sengaja menjatuhkannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

**Prangg…!**

Lagi, mereka melakukan hal yang sama dan tertawa terbahak-bahak, Sakura hanya bisa menatap mereka, bunga itu masih bisa di selamatkan selama mereka tak menginjaknya.

"Apa kalian hanya datang untuk melakukan ini?" Tanya Sakura, bingung dengan sikap teman-teman kelasnya.

"Tidak, maaf yaa, kami tidak sengaja." Ucap mereka namun dalam mimic wajah yang terlihat ceria.

**Prangg…!**

Lagi-lagi sengaja menjatuhkan pot-pot itu, tanahnya berserakan di lantai, Sakura masih menatapnya.

"Apa yang Uchiha lakukan disini?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Dia sering membeli bunga lili untuk ibunya."

"Begitu yaa, bunga lili, bagaimana jika bunga lili ini kami rusak? Uchiha mungkin tidak akan datang lagi."

Mereka mulai berjalan ke arah bunga lili yang di tata, Sakura masih tetap diam, dia bingung harus berbuat apa untuk mereka.

"Kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" Teriak seseorang.

Mereka kompak menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dan seorang pria paruh baya dengan apron berwarna coklatnya.

"Ka-kami- tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Mereka pun panik setelah melihat paman itu.

"Kalian tetap di sana dan aku akan menghubungi pihak berwajib."

"Apa! Kami tak melakukan apapun!" Protes mereka.

"Kalian bisa jelaskan di kantor polisi, lagi pula tidak mungkin Sakura yang melempar pot-pot bunganya sendiri."

Mereka tak tinggal diam, ketiganya pun berlari dan sengaja menabrakan diri agar menjatuhkan pria itu, mereka lolos dan berlari sekuat tenaga.

"Paman!" Ucap Sakura, dia pun segera menghampiri pria itu yang akhirnya terjatuh menahan ketiga murid SMA itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tapi mereka cukup keterlaluan, aku bisa melihat mereka dari dinding kacamu ini, mereka sengaja menjatuhkan pot-potmu."

"Aku harap paman tidak terluka."

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu, aku ingat wajah mereka semua, besok, aku akan ke sekolahmu dan melapor agar mereka tidak berani membuat masalah di tokomu lagi."

"Tidak perlu, paman, aku baik-baik saja, jika membuatnya semakin rumit, aku yakin mereka akan kembali melakukan hal yang aneh?"

"Cukup Sakura, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu seperti ini, selama orang tuamu tidak pernah kembali lagi, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai putriku." Ucap pria itu.

Dia pun membantu Sakura membersihkan pot-pot yang rusak dan tanah yang berserakan di lantai, setelahnya pria itu meminta Sakura untuk datang ke tokonya setelah tutup.

"Kau harus tegas Sakura, aku juga tidak ingin kau tindas seperti ini, anak-anak jaman sekarang sangat berbahaya." Ucap istri pria pemilik toko ini.

"Terima kasih, paman Asuma, bibi Kurenai, aku hanya tidak ingin membuat kalian terlibat jauh."

"Sudah-sudah, jangan sampai ini terulang lagi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esoknya.**

**Kantor kepala sekolah.**

Asuma memaksa Sakura untuk mengatakan siapa nama-nama ketiga murid itu, setelah mereka di panggil, Asuma mengingat mereka semua, ketiga murid ini pun terkejut melihat paman brewokan itu dan juga Sakura.

"Kami tidak melakukan apapun!" Protes mereka, mereka pun berusaha membela diri.

"Aku bisa menjadi saksi, mereka datang ke toko bunga milik Sakura dan menghancurkan pot-pot bunganya." Ucap Asuma.

"Kalian bisa jelaskan padaku, kenapa menghancurkan pot bunga milik Haruno?" Ucap kelapa sekolah mereka, sekolah ini sudah cukup lama tidak mendapat murid yang terlibat masalah seperti ini, tapi kepala sekolah ini kecewa akan tindakan yang di lakukan pada murid ini.

Ketiganya terdiam, mereka tidak mungkin mengeluarkan alasan karena tidak menyukai Sakura dan memikirkan jika Sakura merebut orang yang di sukai Yamanaka Ino, mereka jauh lebih peduli pada Ino dan merasa Sakura gadis yang berbohong tentang kepolosan dirinya.

"Tidak bisa menjawab?" Ucap kepala sekolah itu, mereka hanya terdiam.

"Haruno, apa kau punya masalah dengan mereka?" Kali ini kepala sekolah bertanya pada Sakura.

"Tidak, pak, aku tidak pernah bermasalah dengan mereka."

"Kalau begitu katakan ancaman mereka untukmu, paman yakin kau mendapat ancaman agar tidak berbicara." Ucap Asuma.

Sakura terdiam dan menatap ke arah mereka, ketiganya terlihat sangat kesal pada Sakura.

"Mereka ingin aku menjauh dari Uchiha Sasuke dan jangan bersikap seperti ingin mendapat perhatian lebih." Ucap Sakura.

Kepala sekolah ini menatap ke arah ketiga murid yang cukup keterlaluan dan hanya karena masalah sepeleh.

"Panggil orang tua kalian dan ganti rugi tanaman yang sudah kalian rusak di toko bunga milik Haruno." Ucap kepala sekolah.

"Ta-tapi pak-"

"-Kembali ke kelas." Potong kepala sekolah.

Mereka pun kembali, Asuma terlihat senang dengan kebijakan kepala sekolah mereka, dia hanya menyayangkan sikap ketiga murid itu, jika sekarang mereka seperti ini, kedepannya mungkin mereka akan menjadi kriminal.

Saat berjalan di koridor, kembali ke kelas, ketiga gadis ini terus menatap ke arah Sakura, langkah mereka terhenti dan menarik Sakura hingga terjatuh.

"Kau sungguh keterlaluan! Kenapa malah membuat kami dalam masalah!" Kesal mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa berbohong pada paman Asuma," Ucap Sakura.

Berusaha berdiri perlahan, namun sebelum berdiri, ketiga murid ini kembali membuatnya terjatuh dan sengaja menginjak kaki dan lengan Sakura, sontak saja gadis ini teriak dan membuat beberapa pintu kelas dan beberapa jendela terbuka, para murid-murid dan guru penasaran akan suara teriakan itu, ketiga murid tadi menjadi sorotan dan Sakura masih terbaring di lantai.

"Sakura!" Teriak Sasuke, pemuda ini bergegas keluar kelas setelah teman-temannya sibuk mengatakan 'ada apa dengan gadis berambut _softpink_ itu?'.

"Ada apa dengan kalian! Kenapa menindasnya!" Ucap Sasuke, marah.

Guru-guru mulai menenangkan para murid, meminta mereka kembali masuk ke kelas dan ketiga murid itu di bawa ke ruang guru.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kembali ke kelas." Ucap seorang guru.

"Aku akan membawa Sakura ke kelasnya."

"Baiklah, cepat, setelahnya kembali ke kelas."

"Baik, bu."

Sasuke membantu Sakura, gadis itu sedikit pincang, mereka benar-benar menginjaknya dengan sangat keras, tidak ada cara lain, Sasuke harus menggendongnya.

"Sebaiknya kau ke UKS."

"Tidak perlu, aku akan kelas saja, dan aku tidak nyaman seperti ini, bisakah kau menurunkanku?"

"Tidak."

"Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa."

"Bagaimana kau tidak apa-apa jika teriakanmu membuat seluruh orang mendengarnya? Mereka menyakitimu."

Sakura terdiam, menatap pemuda itu, dia masih terlihat kesal, lagi-lagi dia merasakan perasaan aneh, sesuatu yang menghangat di dalam dadanya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke hanya mendengarnya dan tetap membawa Sakura ke ruangan UKS untuk mendapat pertolongan, guru yang bertugas di ruangan UKS memberikan sedikit pertolongan pada kaki Sakura yang terluka, mereka sengaja menginjaknya dengan keras hingga membentuk sebuah memar.

"Kembalilah ke kelas, aku yang akan menjaganya." Ucap guru itu.

"Baik, sensei." Ucap Sasuke, memastikan Sakura sudah mendapat pertolongan dan kembali ke kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam istirahat.

Tenten mencari Sakura sejak tadi, dia tidak masuk dan hanya ada ketiga murid teman kelasnya itu yang masuk ke kelas dengan wajah yang cukup syok.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Sakura?" Ucap Tenten.

"Ini bukan urusanmu! Dia yang membuat masalah pada kami."

"Bagaimana Sakura bisa membuat masalah? Kalianlah yang mencari masalah dengannya!" Kesal Tenten.

"Ada apa ini? Dimana Haruno Sakura?" Ucap Yamanaka Ino, sebagai ketua kelas dia wajib mengetahui teman-teman kelasnya.

Ketiga murid itu terdiam dan seperti tak berani menatap Ino.

"Kalian pasti melukainya, dengarkan ini Ino, bagaimana mungkin kau sebagai ketua kelas tidak memperhatikan teman-teman kelas lainnya, Sakura mendapat bullyan dan kau tidak peduli!" Ucap Tenten.

"Bully? Aku tak tahu jika Sakura di bully, kalian, apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?" Ucap Ino, dia pun bingung dengan teman-teman kelasnya ini, selama ini Ino merasa tidak ada yang membuat masalah selama dia menjadi ketua kelas.

"Kami harap tidak ada murid seperti Sakura di kelas kami." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Diam! Jangan katakan hal aneh! Diam saja!" Ucap yang lainnya, mereka lebih tidak ingin terlibat dengan Ino.

"Kalian hanya membuatku kecewa, aku harap kalian tidak berada di kelas ini." Ucap Ino dan keluar dari kelas.

"Aku harap kalian di keluarkan dari sekolah." Ucap Tenten, dia pun keluar untuk mencari Sakura.

Beberapa murid ke kelas mulia membisik-bisikan sikap ketiga murid ini, mereka seperti preman yang menindas seseorang di kelas mereka sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

konflik mainstrum yaa, tapi author perlu masukkan untuk membuat Sakura merasa sesuatu yang aneh. jadi semacam itu. sesuatu yang tidak bisa di tafsirkannya dan membuatnya bingung, hayooo loh, masa nggk marah, masa nggak kesal, hehehe.

dan akhirnya author udah cantumkan siapa nama pasangan suami-istri yang punya toko kue di sebelah Sakura, author sebenarnya baper ingat asuma =_=" jadi amat sangat ingin melihat pasangan asumaX kurenai bahagia di fic author, jadi begitu lah.

lalu, beberapa review yang bertanya, mungkin akan terjawab lewat chapter saja yaa, hehehe, nanti malah kena spoiler lagi, XD.

.

.

See you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

** Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Catata : Author terinpirasi dari sebuah komik pendek tentang "mimpi buruk terakhir" dan komik pendek itu benar-benar keren!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Gadis Mimpi]**

**~ Chapter 5 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih, Sensei." Ucap Sakura dan pamit para guru di ruang UKS itu.

"Sakura!" Teriak Tenten, akhirnya dia menemukan Sakura setelah berputar-putar di sepanjang koridor mencari Sakura. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kakimu di perban seperti ini?" Ucap Tenten, dia terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Hanya luka kecil, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengatakan segalanya padaku? Apa kau meragukan persahabatanku padamu?" Ucap Tenten dan memeluk Sakura, masih tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa menjadi dekat dan di anggap sahabat oleh Sakura, Tenten merasa begitu sedih.

Perasaan yang aneh muncul pada Sakura, kali ini bukan sesuatu yang menghangat pada dadanya, tapi sesuatu yang sedikit terasa sakit, sakit yang tidak bisa jelaskan olehnya sendiri.

"Terima kasih, Tenten." Ucap Sakura.

Gadis bercepol dua ini melepaskan pelukannya dan terus menatap Sakura.

"Jika kau dalam masalah, bisakah kau mengatakan padaku?"

"Akan aku lakukan." Ucap Sakura.

"Ah syukurlah! Aku sangat khawatir, kau baik-baik saja, aku akan mengawalmu mulai sekarang." Ucap Tenten.

"I-Itu tidak perlu."

Dari jauh, Sasuke melihat mereka, langkahnya terhenti dan tidak jadi menghampiri Sakura, gadis dari kelasnya itu sedang membantu Sakura untuk ke kelas.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Ucap pemuda berambut kuning, Sasuke tak menanggapinya, pupil sebiru laut itu mengekor ke arah tatapan Sasuke, dia melihat gadis berambut _softpink_ yang tengah di bopong oleh temannya.

"Dia gadis yang berteriak itu? Dia sempat membuat beberapa kelas penasaran, kasihan, lalu apa yang terjadi padanya? Sepertinya ketiga murid yang berdiri di hadapannya tadi telah menindasnya." Ucap pemuda ini, menyimpulkan hal yang terjadi tadi.

"Aku lapar." Ucap Sasuke dan beranjak pergi.

"Aku juga lapar. Kenapa jika kau lapar tidak pergi ke kantin sejak tadi dan malah bengong di area ini!" Protes Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, dia adalah sahabat Sasuke. "Hey, kau bahkan mengabaikan ucapanku tadi, Sasuke! Teme!" Kesal Naruto, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menanggapinya.

Sementara itu,

Sakura kembali ke kelas dan murid-murid lain menatapnya, Sakura terlihat pincang saat berjalan, padahal saat tadi pagi dia terlihat baik-baik saja, lagi-lagi mereka membicarakan ketiga murid yang sepertinya sudah berbuat hal di luar batas kewajaran, bisik-bisik itu cukup terdengar, mereka membisikan hukuman yang setimpal untuk ketiga murid itu, mungkin mereka pantas masuk ke dalam penjara karena telah melukai seseorang.

Tenten menatap tak senang pada mereka, Ino pun telah kembali ke kelas dan melihat keadaan Sakura, kaki dan tangannya terluka, mereka melukai Sakura.

Tidak beberapa lama, seorang guru datang dan meminta ketiga murid itu kembali ke ruangan kepala sekolah, orang tua mereka telah datang dan lagi Sakura harus ke ruangan kepala sekolah sebagai menjadi bukti, Tenten bersedia untuk membantu Sakura berjalan, dia pun menuntun Sakura.

Saat di ruangan kepala sekolah, kepala sekolah SMA Konoha ini sedikit terkejut setelah kembali bertemu Sakura, padahal mereka sempat bertemu dan keadaan Sakura baik-baik saja, kepala sekolah ini menjadi semakin kecewa akan ketiga murid ini, orang tua mereka pun bingung akan sikap anak-anak mereka, menatap Sakura, dan mendengar marga gadis ini, para orang tua ini tahu siapa Haruno itu dan tahu bagaimana keadaan gadis ini.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian menyebar berita aneh! Sakura memiliki kedua orang tua!"

Para orang tua semakin marah dengan tindakan anak mereka, apalagi guru yang menjadi saksi jika mereka kembali menyerang Sakura saat di koridor.

Ketiganya di skors, para orang tua sepakat mengganti rugi tanaman dan pot yang rusak di toko Sakura dan membiayai pengobatannya hingga sembuh, walaupun gadis ini menolak, para orang tua tetap akan membantunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hari minggu.**

Sakura mematung di atas ranjangnya, kakinya sudah sembuh, ini hal yang wajar, sebelumnya saat dia pulang sekolah dan beberapa orang mengantar Sakura, Asuma dan Kurenai sampai khawatir melihat keadaan Sakura, kakinya di perban, Sakura sudah menjelaskan segalanya pada mereka, mereka pun berterima kasih pada teman-teman Sakura yang sudah mau menolongnya.

Setiap kali mengingat wajah sedih Tenten atau tatapan Sasuke, Sakura merasakan perasaan aneh, dia masih tak memahami keadaan ini, gejolak di dalam dadanya mulai sulit di redamnya.

"Sakura, apa kau masih tidur?" Ucap seseorang dari arah pintu samping, itu adalah suara Asuma.

Gadis ini bergegas turun dari ranjang dan membuka pintu.

"Aku tak bermaksud mengganggu minggu pagimu, tapi kau harus sarapan." Ucap Asuma.

"Baik paman, maaf merepotkanmu."

"Kenapa kau jadi formal seperti itu padaku? Sekarang masuk ke rumahku dan sarapan." Ucap Asuma, mengajak gadis itu, melihat ke arah kakinya yang terlihat sudah sembuh, memikirkan jika mungkin hanya luka yang cepat sembuh, kaki Sakura sudah baik-baik saja.

Pintu samping mereka berhadapan, di sana sudah tertata roti dan krim sup di pagi hari, Kurenai jadi rajin masak karena dia ingin Sakura memakan masakannya, hidup seperti tidak memiliki anak membuatnya cukup kesepian, anak laki-lakinya sangat jarang datang saat liburan kuliahnya.

"Makanlah yang banyak, apa hari ini kau tidak ada jalan-jalan bersama teman-temanmu?" Ucap Kurenai.

"Tidak bibi, aku akan menjaga toko sepanjang hari." Ucap Sakura.

"Setidaknya kau punya rencana untuk keluar rumah, aku jarang melihatmu bersama teman-temanmu untuk sekedar jalan-jalan." Ucap Kurenai.

"Jika aku pergi, tanamanku tidak akan terurus." Alasan Sakura.

"Ah..~ anak ini, bagaimana bisa kau menjalani masa mudamu jika hanya bersama tanaman saja? Aku pikir pemuda yang mengantarmu saat itu sangat cocok denganmu, lagi pula dia menatap tidak biasa padamu." Ucap Asuma.

"Pemuda yang mana? Seharusnya kau ceritakan padaku juga." Ucap Kurenai, keduanya jadi sangat antusias membahas Sasuke.

"Dia hanya teman, kami hanya teman." Ucap Sakura.

Setelahnya.

Sakura sudah merapikan segalanya di toko, dia akan bekerja lagi hari ini, setidaknya saat hari minggu, dia bisa membuka toko lebih pagi.

**Tring…~**

"Selamat datang." Sapa ramah Sakura seperti biasanya, namun pagi ini bukan seseorang yang akan membeli bunga.

"Apa kakimu baik-baik saja?" Ucap Sasuke, dia datang untuk sekedar mengecek keadaan Sakura.

"Masuklah." Ucap Sakura, meminta pemuda itu untuk duduk.

"Aku bawakan kue untukmu." Ucapnya, menaruh sekotak kue di meja."

"Terima kasih. Aku akan buat teh." Ucapnya dan bergegas.

Sedikit bingung dengan kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ini, menyajikan teh dan duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke sempat melihat kaki gadis ini saat berjalan masuk, memar di kakinya menghilang, Sasuke yang paling tahu apa yang di lihatnya saat di ruang UKS, kaki Sakura mengalami memar dan saat di perban orang-orang tak tahu dengan keadaan kakinya.

"Kakimu sudah sembuh?"

"Iya, kau bahkan bisa melihat sendiri." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Lalu, apa kau akan membuka toko sepanjang hari?"

"Begitulah."

"Apa-"

**Triing…~**

"Ah, maaf, aku akan melayani pembeli dulu." Ucap Sakura dan bergegas.

Sasuke tak sempat mengucapkan apapun, beberapa pembeli milik Sakura mulai berdatangan dan gadis itu mulai sibuk merangkai bunga, setelah selesai, pembeli lainnya datang lagi dan lagi, hari minggu Sakura akan cepat buka dan beberapa orang mulai mencari bunga yang segar di pagi hari.

Sasuke hanya menunggu memperhatikan setiap gadis ini menyapa ramah setiap membeli, dia pandai memasang wajah yang terlihat senang itu, namun tetap saja sesuatu mengganjal baginya.

"Maaf, jika kau tidak akan keperluan, kau bisa pulang sekarang, aku tak tahu kapan kesibukan ini akan berakhir." Ucap Sakura, merasa sedikit tak enak melihat Sasuke hanya duduk dan menunggunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku tak ada kegiatan selama dirumah."

"Bagaimana dengan ibumu?"

"Ayahku sedang libur, dia yang menjaganya."

"Seharusnya kaulah yang menjaga ibumu dan ini-" Ucap Sakura, memberi buket bunga yang indah. "-Berikan pada ibumu dan sampaikan salam dariku, aku harap beliau segera sembuh." Tambahnya.

"Apa kau sedang mengusirku?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin kau menemani ibumu."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa di sekolah." Ucap Sasuke, beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mengambil buket bunga itu dan sebuah usapan lembut pada puncuk kepala Sakura.

Gadis itu mematung setelah Sasuke berjalan keluar, menyentuh puncuk kepalanya dan kembali terasa aneh.

"Hangat." Gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam harinya.

Sakura sudah menghabiskan seluruh bola mimpi di dalam toplesnya, kali ini dia harus meminta lebih banyak bola mimpi, saat masuk ke dalam pintu kayu itu, ibu mimpi sedang menyiapkan bola mimpi dan tak terlihat di sana, hanya ada seorang gadis yang lebih muda dari Sakura.

Gadis tanpa ekspresi, sorot mata itu hampa dan meredup, Sakura memikirkan jika dia mungkin masih berumur sekitar 10 atau 12 tahun, dia adalah gadis mimpi dari kota lain.

"Kau berbeda." Ucap gadis mimpi itu, dia berbicara.

"Aku?" Ucap Sakura, bingung, mereka berdua tengah menunggu ibu mimpi mengisi kembali toples-toples kosong mereka.

"Uhm, apa emosimu mulai tak stabil?" Ucapnya.

Sakura semakin bingung, merasa jika emosinya tidak akan muncul, dia masih bertugas sebagai gadis mimpi dan emosi itu tak akan ada padanya.

"Aku tidak berbeda." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku rasa seseorang mengganggumu, seorang manusia biasa dan kau harus menghindar." Ucapnya.

"Aku tak mengerti."

"Baiklah, ini toplesmu gadis mimpi." Ucap ibu mimpi pada gadis itu, dia pun menghilang setelah toples-toplesnya penuh, sementara Sakura, dia masih mematung dengan segala hal yang di bicarakan gadis mimpi dari kota lain itu.

"Ada apa anakku?" Tanya ibu mimpi pada Sakura.

"Apa aku berbeda?" Tanyanya pada ibu mimpi.

"Aku rasa dulunya kau dan dia tak jauh beda, tapi sekarang aku melihat sorot matamu lebih terang, emosi mulai mengganggumu anakku."

"Apa karena takdirku hampir dekat?"

"Kau bisa memilih anakku, takdir sebagai gadis mimpi atau takdirmu sebagai gadis biasa. Hal itu juga akan sulit kau hilangkan, sekali lagi, aku tak berhak untuk mengacaukan takdirmu anakku, kau harus memutuskannya sendiri." Ucap ibu mimpi.

Setelah mendapat toples miliknya, Sakura kembali berjalan menuju sumur tua itu, sumur itu bercahaya dan kembali wajah pemuda itu yang terlihat olehnya.

"Apa aku harus membunuh emosi ini?" Gumamnya, "Aku ingin tetap menjadi gadis mimpi seumur hidupku." Ucapnya lagi.

Sakura masih tak memahami apapun, sesuatu memang sedang tak beres padanya, seperti ucapan ibu mimpi, dia berubah, mungkin benar dulunya dia seperti gadis mimpi yang di lihatnya sebelumnya, sekarang dirinya memang berbeda.

Menuangkan bola-bola bercahaya itu dan kali ini dia tidak akan memisahkannya, bola hitam pun akan di tuangkannya ke dalam sumur itu, dia akan mulai mengubah cara berpikirnya dan memastikan emosi tidak lagi mengganggu takdirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari.

Di sekolah.

"Kau sudah sembuh? Aku sangat khawatir tapi bingung mau menemuimu di rumahmu." Ucap Tenten, memastikan jika Sakura sudah baik-baik saja.

"Terima kasih, aku sudah sembuh." Ucap Sakura.

"Sakura, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf yang sedalam-dalamnya, aku harap tidak ada teman kelas kita yang melakukan hal kotor seperti itu lagi." Ucap Ino, dia pun datang menghampiri Sakura, sengaja mengeraskan suaranya untuk memberi peringatan pada murid lain di kelas ini.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, aku sungguh tidak apa-apa, aku hanya merasa perlu mengetahui apapun sebelumnya." Ucap Sakura, dia masih mengingat dengan jelas ucapan ketiga teman kelasnya, Ino menyukai Sasuke, dia mungkin akan berteman dengan Sasuke dan berharap jika mereka berdua di takdirkan untuk bersama.

Kelas di mulai setelah bel berbunyi, ada tiga kursi kosong, mereka akan di skors selama dua bulan dan semua hal lainnya sudah di tanggung oleh orang tua ketiga murid itu.

Sakura kembali melalui hari-hari di sekolahnya dengan tenang dan sesekali seseorang akan berkunjung ke kelasnya dan dia tidak mengerti dengan maksud kedatangan Sasuke ke kelasnya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke kantin." Ucap Sasuke.

Spontan saja seluruh murid menatap ke arah mereka, seperti sebuah ajakan dari seorang pacar.

"Maaf saja, Sakura akan bersamaku." Potong Tenten, dia pun menarik Sakura menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Maaf, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura, hanya itu yang bisa di katakannya setelah Tenten menyeretnya keluar.

Dari sudut ini, Ino melihatnya, pemuda yang sudah cukup lama di lihatnya sejak masih SMP kelas 1, tidak ada yang berubah dari pemuda itu, tapi kali ini dia berbicara pada seorang gadis dan gadis itu hanya Haruno Sakura.

"_Aku tidak akan iri." _Ucap Ino dalam hati.

Sasuke pun berjalan keluar, mengikuti mereka, setidaknya mereka juga akan ke kantin dan Sasuke bisa kembali menemui Sakura.

Kelas menjadi tenang kembali setelah Sasuke keluar.

"Bukannya kau dan Sasuke ada hubungan?" Ucap seorang murid pada Ino.

"Ah, itu tidak benar, kami dulunya hanya akrab karena satu kelas dan Sasuke tak sungkan jika ingin belajar bersama dengannya." Ucap Ino, dia akan selalu mengingat masa yang indah itu saat bersama Sasuke.

"Sungguh? Beberapa murid menggosipkan jika kau menyukai Sasuke, apa itu benar? Kenapa kau tidak kejar saja dia? Kalian itu sangat cocok." Ucap murid lainya.

"Kalian lihat tadi? Sepertinya Sasuke hanya memperhatikan Sakura." Ucap Ino, sejujurnya dia hanya berusaha menahan diri dari rasa iri itu.

"Mereka tidak ada hubungan, beberapa murid menceritakan Sakura yang belum memiliki pacar bahkan tidak ada hubungan dengan Sasuke." Jelas yang lainnya.

"Aku harap kalian tidak membahas ini, ketiga teman kelas kita di skors karena tindakan buruk mereka yang berusaha menjodohkanku dengan Sasuke, aku tidak ingin kalian membuat masalah, kalian pun harus mendukung seseorang yang memiliki perasaan seperti itu." Ucap Ino, dia harus segera menghentikan ucapan-ucapan miring teman-teman kelasnya itu.

"Ma-maafkan kami Ino."

"_Jika aku menyalahkan Sakura, aku akan sama buruknya dengan ketiga murid yang di skors itu." _Batin Ino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di kantin.

Tenten menatap tak senang, ada dua orang murid laki-laki dari kelas lain, mereka bahkan dengan santai makan bersamanya dan Sakura di meja yang sama.

"Kenapa kalian mengikuti kami?" Ucap Tenten, risih dengan pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Tidak ada tempat kosong lagi." Ucap Sasuke, menatap malas pada gadis bercepol dua itu.

"Apa kalian sedang bertengkar? Pertama-tama perkenalkan, namaku Naruto, aku dari kelas yang sama dengan Sasuke." Ucap Naruto, tidak peduli akan ucapan Tenten dan Sasuke.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura." Ucap Sakura, hanya dia yang menanggapi Naruto.

"Oh, aku tahu rumor tentangmu." Ucap Naruto heboh.

"Tutup mulutmu!" Ucap serempak Tenten dan Sasuke.

"Eh? Ma-maaf, aku tak bermaksud buruk." Ucap Naruto, seakan kedua orang itu akan menghajarnya sekarang juga.

"Sasuke apa kau menyukai gadis yang seperti ini?" Ceplos Naruto.

Uhuk' uhuk'

Tenten dan Sasuke tersedak, keduanya kembali menatap marah pada Naruto.

"Suka? Aku dan Sasuke hanya saling mengenal." Ucap polos Sakura.

"Sakura, kau memang gadis yang begitu polos." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku akan memukulmu sekarang juga jika tidak diam." Ancam Sasuke dan tangannya sudah mengepal.

Tenten sendiri tak abis pikir dengan si kuning mulut ember ini, dia pun menatap Sasuke, merasa Sasuke tak akan pantas dengan Sakura, kali ini menatap ke arah Sakura, gadis itu hanya memasang wajah biasa saja, Tenten kembali menangkap ekspresi yang tak wajar dari Sakura, sorot mata itu perlahan meredup.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

masih ngambang juga yaa, alurnya memang agak lambat sih walaupun konflik udah mulai bermunculan,

di chapter ini author memuncul Naruto, author kangen jika dia muncul dan Sasuke dan bertemakan sekolah, seru aja sih kalau Naruto ada, author butuh orang hyperaktif dan cerewet.

okey segitu saja.

dan

terima kasih reviewnya, author baca semua kok, cuma kadang-kadang aja baru bisa balas.

See you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Catata : Author terinpirasi dari sebuah komik pendek tentang "mimpi buruk terakhir" dan komik pendek itu benar-benar keren!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Gadis Mimpi]**

**~ Chapter 6 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepulang sekolah.

"Kau yakin jika tak menyukai pemuda itu?" Tanya Tenten pada Sakura.

"Sasuke?"

"Aku hanya lihat dia yang rajin nempel padamu, itu seperti kuman yang sangat gatal untuk di basmi."

"Kami hanya teman."

"Dan dia tidak menganggapmu seperti itu? Kenapa kau tidak tegaskan saja padanya?"

"Tegaskan tentang apa?"

"Jika kau tidak menyukainya."

"Aku menyukai Sauske." Ucap polos Sakura.

"Ha? Sungguh!" Tenten pun terkejut.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Tunggu, kau menyukainya sebagai lawan jenis?" Tanya Tenten dan gadis itu terlihat bingung.

"Apa kau tak tahu rasa suka itu?"

"Sama seperti menyukaimu, Tenten."

Tenten bernapas lega, rasa suka yang tak sampai di pikirkannya.

"Aku harap kau tak perlu bersama Sasuke, bukannya aku egois, kau masih bisa bersama pemuda lain."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Apa kau tidak ingin pacaran dan menikah?"

Sakura terdiam, Tenten tidak mendapat jawaban apa-apa dari gadis itu, kembali Tenten menangkap sesuatu yang aneh pada Sakura, sorot mata kosong itu.

"Sakura." Tegurnya dan memegang lengan atas Sakura.

Gadis itu terkejut sendiri dan menatap bingung pada Tenten.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Tenten, khawatir, dia sering menangkap hal yang tidak beres dari Sakura.

"Aku baik-baik saja, ada apa?"

"Kau tidak menjawab ucapanku."

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkan dua hal itu, maaf, aku harus bergegas membuka toko."

Sakura telah pergi, Tenten masih bingung akan sikap aneh Sakura, kadang dia seperti tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, sikap polosnya cukup unik, Tenten merasa dia perlu berada di sekitar Sakura agar orang jahat tidak melakukan hal buruk padanya.

Gadis bercepol dua ini melihat Sasuke di halte bus, bergegas berlari dan menemuinya.

"Aku tak tahu jika rumahmu mengarah ke sana." Ucap Tenten.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya dan tidak menanggapi ucapannya.

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh pada Sakura?" Tanya Tenten, memikirkan jika mungkin Sasuke hanya main-main pada Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"A-a-aku pikir kau menyukainya!" Gugup Tenten, merasa malu membahas hal semacam ini, wajahnya sampai merona.

"Aku hanya penasaran terhadapnya, aku rasa kami pernah bertemu, aku tidak bisa ingat apapun."

Tenten menjadi tenang, memikirkan jika mungkin Sasuke sedang menyelidiki sesuatu.

"Apa kau tak merasa jika Sakura sedikit aneh? Apa itu alasannya dia tidak ingin dekat dengan siapapun?" Ucap Tenten dan menundukkan wajahnya.

Pemuda bermata onyx ini menatap gadis itu, Sasuke pun sadar jika memang ada hal yang aneh pada Sakura, tapi hal itu semacam terasa wajar baginya atau pun orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau buktikan dari hal aneh yang terjadi pada Sakura?"

"Teman-teman memikirkan jika mungkin dia seorang penyihir yang sedang menyamar."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Arrgght! Aku tahu! Ini akan terdengar aneh! Aku hanya mendengar ucapan iseng dari teman-teman kelasku. Aku tak bermaksud memikirkan jika benar dia adalah seorang penyihir, itu hal konyol! Itu hanya cerita dongeng di jaman dulu kala, penyihir hanya mitos!" Ucap Tenten, dia jadi bingung sendiri akan pemikirannya.

"Ya, aku harap itu juga mitos." Ucap Sasuke, dia mengingat kembali kaki Sakura yang sembuh secara ajaib, bahkan bekas memar itu menghilang seperti tak pernah ada luka di sana.

Keduanya terdiam dan bus mulai berhenti, murid-murid mulai naik dan memenuhi bus itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam pun tiba.

"Kau datang lagi? Apa secepat itu kau menghabiskan bola mimpimu?" Ucap ibu mimpi.

"Tidak, ibu mimpi, aku sedang bingung." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa ini tentang takdir?"

"Aku ingin menjadi gadis mimpi seumur hidupku."

"Itu ucapan yang mulia anakku, bekerja keraslah."

Sakura memikirkan Tenten dan Sasuke, sikap yang di berikan padanya membuatnya kebingungan.

"Sejak awal, seharusnya kau tidak memisahkan bola mimpi hitam dan putih, apa kau tak sadar akan itu anakku?"

"Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka memimpikan hal yang menyakitkan."

Sebuah helaan napas dari ibu mimpi, gadis ini tak sadar jika emosi mulai mengganggunya saat dia memisahkan bola mimpi itu.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu, anakku?"

"Aku tidak bisa meredam perasaan aneh ini, di dadaku ada yang bergejolak."

"Aku tidak bisa membantu, hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya."

"Apa tidak ada cara lain?"

"Ada sesuatu cara namun aku tidak bisa menceritakan padamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Hal itu sudah di lakukan padamu, dulu, sejak kau berusia 5 tahun."

"5 tahun? Saat aku masih kecil?"

"Kembalilah, hal yang sudah berlalu tidak bisa di ungkit anakku, lakukan tugasmu dan redam emosimu."

Sakura kembali ke ruangan bawah tanahnya, berbicara pada ibu mimpi tidak membuatnya puas, dia ingin menghilangkan gejolak aneh di dalam dadanya, sebelumnya ibu mimpi hanya memintanya untuk melakukannya sendiri dan dia tak tahu harus melakukan apa, teringat kembali akan gadis mimpi yang di temuinya, sorot mata itu, Sakura berjalan perlahan ke cermin, menatap dirinya di sana, sorot mata mereka berbeda, Sakura tahu, ada yang tak beres padanya, namun dia tak menemukan solusi untuk menghentikan setiap perasaan aneh ini.

Memakai tudung coklatnya, membawa toples-toples berisikan bola mimpi itu, hari ini dia kembali melakukan tugasnya, kali ini bayangan Sasuke, Tenten, dan Naruto yang di lihatnya, dia memikirkan jika sumur ini seperti memperlihatkan orang-orang yang sangat ingin di lihatnya, menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak ingin melihat mereka dan bergegas melakukan pekerjaan.

Apakah gadis mimpi akan mendapat mimpinya?

Mereka tak akan pernah mendapatkan mimpi mereka, selama mereka tertidur, hanya ada kegelapan yang di lihat mereka.

Sakura sudah kembali dan terduduk di sofa, masih memikirkan cara meredam emosi ini.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Ucapnya.

Meratapi keadaannya yang tidak bisa di kendalikannya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya.

Kelas 1 SMA Konoha menjadi sedikit ramai, seorang murid pindahan yang menjadi pusat perhatian, dia masih kelas 1 tapi tubuhnya cukup tinggi dan wajahnya menarik perhatian para murid perempuan di sekolah ini.

"Kenapa mereka selalu saja heboh dengan murid laki-laki." Kesal Tenten, sepanjang hari teman-teman kelasnya hanya membahas junior baru itu, belum lagi setiap kelas lain membahasnya.

"Benar! Padahal aku jauh lebih tampan di sekolah ini." Ucap Naruto, dia cukup percaya diri dengan wajahnya.

"Ha? Jangan bercanda, lalu kenapa kalian selalu mengikuti kami?" Ucap Tenten, menatap malas pada mereka, setiap dia dan Sakura ke kantin, kedua pemuda ini akan mengikuti mereka.

"Tenten tenanglah, kita mungkin bisa menjadi teman yang baik." Ucap Sakura, tersenyum, dan seketika senyum itu memudar, gadis ini lagi-lagi tersadar dengan apa yang di lakukannya, dia tersenyum, merasa senang dan menganggap hal ini wajar saja, ini bukan lagi jati dirinya sebagai gadis mimpi.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Tenten, dia sempat melihat tatapan terkejut Sakura.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa. Aku akan ke perpustakaan." Ucap Sakura, dia pun bergegas dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku merasa Sakura itu sangat aneh." Ucap Naruto.

"Katakan sekali lagi dan aku akan memukulmu!" Kesal Tenten, dia pun menarik kerah Naruto.

"Aku tidak sedang mencari masalah denganmu! Sasuke bantu aku! Kenapa kau hanya diam saja!" Ucap Naruto dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Tenten.

Sasuke tak menanggapinya, dia pun sadar akan sikap Sakura sejenak tadi, Sasuke terus menatapnya, perubahan sikap yang terlalu tiba-tiba, saat dia senang dan seketika murung.

Sementara itu.

Sakura bergegas ke perpustakaan, dia harus menenangkan dirinya, dia sempat merasa sangat senang saat Naruto dan Tenten berbicara, seakan mereka akan menjadi sangat akrab, hal itu yang di harapkannya, namun memicu sesuatu yang membuatnya kembali bingung.

"_Apa yang aku lakukan tadi?" _ Batinnya, dia seharusnya tidak kembali akrab dengan mereka, hal itu membuatnya tidak akan bisa kembali mengendalikan dirinya.

"Kenapa kau menghindar?"

Terkejut, seseorang menemukannya bersembunyi di antara rak-rak buku. Sakura terduduk di sana dan hanya ingin sendirian.

"Kenapa kau menghindar?" Kembali ucapan itu di pertanyakan pada dirinya.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tahu, kau sedikit aneh Sakura, tapi aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu, jika kau benar-benar ingin memiliki teman, lakukan, jangan menutup dirimu dan menghindar, kau sempat merasakan perasaan senang itu, bukan?" Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam, tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakannya pada Sasuke, jika emosi dalam dirinya itu tidak ada, maka hal itu wajar baginya dan takdirnya.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke, membuat gadis itu menatapnya.

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang tak asing saat menatap sorot mata itu.

"Aku merasa pernah melihat sorot mata yang sama, namun jauh lebih redup dan kosong." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau terlalu jauh dari apa yang perlu kau tahu, aku yakin jika kita tak pernah bertemu dulunya, atau pun di masa lalu." Tegas Sakura, dia harus berbicara lebih tegas pada Sasuke agar tidak membuat perasaannya bingung.

"Sebaiknya kembali ke kelas, aku yakin teman kelasmu itu sangat khawatir." Ucap Sasuke, mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura, gadis itu menerimanya, genggaman erat darinya dan membuat Sakura akhirnya berdiri.

"Apa aku sungguh terlihat aneh?" Ucap Sakura, memikirkan ucapan Sasuke.

"Sedikit, apa karena kau terlalu polos jadi sangat aneh?" Ucap Sasuke, dia tengah bercanda dan melihat reaksi Sakura, hambar, apapun yang Sasuke lakukan tak membuat ekspresi di wajah gadis itu berubah, namun sesuatu yang membuatnya berbeda, tatapannya mengarah pada genggaman tangan mereka, bahkan wajah putih itu merona.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke kelas." Ucap Sasuke dan menarik gadis itu untuk mengikutinya berjalan, namun sebelum keluar dari rak-rak ini, Sakura menarik paksa tangannya, Sasuke melihatnya dan tidak kembali melakukannya, dia tahu jika Sakura merasa aneh saat seseorang menggenggam tangannya.

Berjalan di sepanjang koridor, dari arah depan mereka ada beberapa anak yang berjalan mengikuti seorang murid laki-laki, Sasuke tidak peduli akan pemandangan itu, namun Sakura berhenti berjalan dan mematung, tatapannya mengarah pada murid dengan memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengannya.

Di tengah-tengah koridor ini pun menjadi sedikit ramai, pemuda berambut_ softpink_ itu berhenti berjalan dan menatap senpainya.

"_Apa yang terjadi?"_

_"Bukannya dia si Haruno Sakura?"_

"_Gadis dengan rumor buruk itu?"_

"_Kenapa mereka berhenti?"_

Pemuda itu berjalan lebih dekat ke arah Sakura dan masih menatapnya.

.

.

Sakura tak sadar, sesuatu membasahi wajahnya, dia tak mengerti dari mana datangnya air itu, semuanya seperti keluar dari matanya, Sakura berusaha menahannya dan sulit untuk dihentikan, air matanya mengalir begitu saja dan membuat dadanya terasa sesak sangat sesak.

"Sakura!" Panik Sasuke, dia tak pernah melihat gadis ini menangis. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya!" Ucap Sasuke pada pemuda di hadapan mereka, dia pun menjadi marah.

"Aku? Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya." Ucap pemuda itu dengan sorot mata yang sedikit lebih ceria.

"Kita pergi dari sini Sakura." Ucap Sasuke, namun sebelum Sasuke menggenggam lengan Sakura, gadis itu segera menepisnya, berjalan lebih dekat ke arah pemuda berambut _softpink_ itu dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Para murid perempuan tak mengerti, mereka pun terlihat sangat bingung, mereka seperti ingin mengusir Sakura dari hadapan murid baru itu.

"_Sakit, kenapa terasa sakit?" _Batin Sakura, bahkan memegang dadanya yang entah mengapa membuatnya sulit mengerti akan hal ini, nyeri di dadanya tak juga hilang.

Pemuda berambut _softpink_ ini mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh kedua pipi Sakura dan mengusap perlahan air matanya, sontak saja seluruh murid perempuan yang sejak tadi mengerumuni pemuda ini terkejut, setelahnya dia memeluk Sakura.

"Aku datang, kau mengenalku?" Bisik pemuda itu.

Sakura mengangguk, dia tahu, dia sangat mengetahui pemuda ini, ikatan ini seakan kembali terjalin begitu saja dan membuat Sakura mulai mengingat beberapa hal di masa lalu.

"Sakura." Tegur Sasuke, sejak tadi Sakura tak meresponnya, dia bahkan mengabaikan Sasuke.

"Maaf yaa, aku akan membawanya." Ucap pemuda itu.

"Jangan membawa Sakura seenaknya." Cegat Sasuke, tatapannya terlihat marah.

"Kau tidak bisa menenangkannya saat ini, kau tak tahu apapun, senpai." Ucap pemuda itu, menatap dingin pada Sasuke dan kembali berjalan, membawa Sakura pergi dari koridor yang cukup ramai itu.

Setelah cukup menjauh dari koridor, bel sudah berbunyi, para murid-murid bergegas kembali ke kelas mereka dan mereka sedang berada di area taman belakang gedung sekolah.

"Sudahlah, kau terus menangis seperti ini aku jadi bingung menenangkanmu." Ucap pemuda ini.

"Di sini sangat sakit." Ucap Sakura dan menunjuk dadanya.

"Aku tak tahu akan sesakit itu jika bertemu denganku, tapi aku senang kau baik-baik saja."

"Kenapa kau datang ke kota ini?"

"Ini keputusanku, aku ingin mencarimu, aku tidak akan lupa padamu, tapi ayah dan ibu sudah melupakanmu, menganggap hanya aku anak mereka."

"Aku tahu hal itu."

Kembali memeluk Sakura.

"Aku mencarimu sejak pagi dan para murid perempuan terus mengerumuniku, aku sampai kebingungan, aku pikir sekarang kau sudah menjadi senpai, kakak."

"Selamat datang, Serra."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kejadian bertemu dengan Serra, Sakura terdiam di sofa, dia bingung dengan sikapnya secara tiba-tiba saat di sekolah, itu adalah emosi yang mulai keluar dari dirinya, Sakura kembali gagal untuk mengontrol diri, pemuda itu, dia adalah adik Sakura, mereka berpisah, takdir itu berada pada Sakura, saat itu Serra masih berumur 1 tahun.

"Kau tidak memakai nama keluarga?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, aku akan menjadi orang asing disini, lagi pula tidak akan ada yang ingat jika kita ini saudara. Ibu selalu menceritakan tentangmu hingga dia sudah melupakan segalanya, apa mungkin hal ini tidak berlaku pada saudara? Aku sama sekali tidak melupakan setiap cerita ibu tentang saudaraku yang berada di kota ini."

"Kau ceroboh untuk datang ke kota ini."

"Tidak, aku akan sekolah dengan baik dan aku akan menjagamu."

"Terima kasih, Serra."

"Tapi kau benar-benar penuh emosional tadi, aku yakin mereka akan salah paham, mereka pikir aku membuat masalah dengan membuat menangis." Ucap Serra heboh.

"Hahahaha, mereka hanya salah paham." Ucap Sakura dan dia tertawa.

Sakura terkejut.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Serra, bingung, Sakura tiba-tiba saja diam.

"Aku tertawa." Ucap Sakura.

"Kenapa? Itu tidak aneh, kau benar-benar aneh."

"Serra, apa yang kau tahu dariku?" Tanya Sakura, memastikan apa Serra tahu jika dia adalah gadis mimpi.

"Tentangmu? Kau hanya gadis biasa yang menjual bunga dan tinggal sendirian, orang tua kita melupakanmu, itu memang hal aneh, tapi aku merasa wajar."

"Wajar? Wajah tentang apa, Serra?"

Serra terdiam, jawaban yang di inginkan Sakura membuatnya bingung, dia sendiri tak bisa menafsirkan sesuatu yang di ketahuinya tentang Sakura.

"Sesuatu menghalangi ucapanku." Ucap Serra.

Sakura sadar, tentang jati dirinya sebagai gadis mimpi tak bisa terbongkar begitu saja, orang tuanya pun mungkin hanya menceritakan jika Serra memiliki saudara di kota Konoha, tapi tidak dengan tugasnya dan apa yang di lakukannya selama ini.

"Aku jadi bingung." Ucap Serra.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau benar." Ucap Sakura, berusaha untuk tidak membuat Serra memikirkannya.

"Aku tinggal tidak jauh dari sekolah, selama disini aku menyewa rumah."

"Maaf tidak bisa membiarkanmu tinggal disini."

"Aku tahu, saudara tinggal bersama itu tidak masalah, tapi aku yakin jika mereka tak percaya kita ini adalah saudara." Ucap Serra.

Dia pun pamit pulang setelah berada cukup lama di rumah Sakura, sementara itu, Asuma memastikan seseorang pemuda yang masuk ke rumah Sakura, baru kali ini dia melihat Sakura membawa pemuda ke dalam rumahnya.

"Aku baru melihat pemuda itu." Ucap Asuma pada Sakura.

"Ah, dia murid pindahan baru di sekolahku, dia masih kelas satu." Ucap Sakura dan Asuma memikirkan jika dia sudah kelas tiga, badannya cukup besar dan tinggi.

"Hati-hati membawa orang baru masuk ke dalam rumahmu." Tegur Asuma.

"Baik, paman, maaf membuatmu khawatir." Ucap Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

di chapter ini ada karater baru, author kangen karekter OC author, Serra, di chapter ini dia menjadi adik Sakura, biasanya kan jadi kakak, kali ini jadi adik saja deh. tapi dengan postur tubuh yang sama dengan Sasuke XD, padahal masih kelas 1 SMA.

**catatan kecil author :**

chapter ini agak rumit, gimana ya jelasinnya. berharap pada ngerti, jadi sekarang ini, orang tua Sakura sudah melupakan Sakura, dan mereka tak akan ingat jika punya anak lain di Konoha, semua ingatan mereka tentang masa-masa di konoha menghilang begitu saja dan mereka merasa seperti tidak aneh, wajar-wajar saja, namun sesuatu yang berbeda terjadi pada saudara Sakura, dia tetap ingat, hingga sekarang, hilang ingatan cuma berlaku pada kedua orang tua gadis mimpi, lalu bagaimana dengan pemikiran orang-orang konoha pada Serra? sebaliknya, orang2 Konoha tidak kenal dengan Serra, mereka menganggap Serra orang asing yang baru masuk ke konoha, ingatan mereka hanya sebatas kedua orang tua gadis mimpi, dan bagaimana dengan pemikiran Serra tenang Sakura, dia pun seperti kedua orang tuanya dan seluruh penduduk yang ada, mereka merasa "wajar" sekali hal wajar yang tidak membuat mereka memikirkan aneh tentang Sakura yang hidup sendirian, Serra hanya tahu Sakura adalah saudaranya dan hidup sendirian di kota ini, lalu tentang apapun yang terjadi pada kedua orang tuanya dan apa pun yang terjadi pada Sakura semuanya hal normal. =_=" apa kalian mengerti? haa..~ ini rumit yaa, silahkan tanya lagi jika masih belum paham, fic ini benar-benar harus di baca hati-hati =_="

yak segitu saja.

.

.

See you next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Catata : Author terinpirasi dari sebuah komik pendek tentang "mimpi buruk terakhir" dan komik pendek itu benar-benar keren!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Gadis Mimpi]**

**~ Chapter 7 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat jam istirahat,

"Sakura-senpai! Ayo kita istirahat bersama!" Ucap semangat seorang murid, dia bahkan repot-repot datang ke kelas Sakura.

"Siapa kau! Jangan seenaknya mencuri Sakura dariku!" Ucap Tenten, selain Sasuke, ada lagi pemuda aneh yang begitu heboh.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tenten." Ucap Sakura.

"Eh? Su-sungguh, Dia ini murid pindahan baru yang mungkin saja akan membawa masalah untukmu." Ucap Tenten.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, senpai, aku ini sangat peduli pada Sakura-senpai." Ucap Serra.

"Aku tidak peduli ucapanmu." Protes Tenten.

Pada akhirnya.

"Salam kenal para senpai, namaku Serra." Ucap Serra, dia pun ikut bersama Tenten, Sakura, dan tak lupa Sasuke dengan tatapan risihnya, Naruto, sedikit bingung dengan murid baru itu.

"Kau murid junior yang tidak punya sopan santun, jangan mengganggu para senpai di sini." Tegur Naruto.

"Kenapa? Awalnya aku hanya ingin bersama Sakura-senpai, tapi kalian malah menjadi pengganggu." Ucap Serra, memasang wajah tidak peduli akan ucapannya.

"Kau- kau akan aku pukul sekarang juga!" Kesal Naruto, Sasuke pun menahan teman bodohnya itu untuk tidak berkelahi di kantin sekolah ini.

"Aku akan mengusir kalian jika ribut di meja kami!" Protes Tenten.

"Bukan aku yang membuat masalah, murid pindahan ini yang tidak punya sopan santun terhadap seniornya." Kesal Naruto.

Beberapa pasang mata murid-murid lain mengarah pada meja itu, Tenten Tahu semua ini malah akan menimbulkan hal yang berbeda bagi para murid itu, mereka sibuk membicarakan tentang murid baru yang cukup menarik perhatian itu dan juga Sasuke ada bersama mereka, semuanya merupakan murid populer dan memiliki cukup banyak fans.

"Sebaiknya kalian tenang, jika ada masalah padaku, aku akan mengatasinya, bagaimana dengan Sakura? Tidak ada yang akan melindunginya." Ucap Tenten.

"Aku akan melindunginya." Ucap kompak Sasuke dan Serra. Kedua saling bertatapan dan memasang muka kesal.

"Kalian bukan superhero atau pangeran berkuda, kalian malah sumber masalah yang akan datang pada Sakura." Ucap Tenten.

"Tenang saja, aku yakin tidak akan ada masalah." Ucap Sakura, dia pun sangat tenang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa setenang ini Sakura? Aku sangat peduli padamu, kedua bocah ini sungguh masalah besar." Ucap Tenten, merangkul Sakura dan menatap sinis pada kedua pemuda itu.

"Apa kalian tidak lapar dan hanya sibuk berbicara?" Ucap Naruto, makanannya hampir habis, tidak dengan kedua pemuda berambut_ softpink_ dan hitam itu, keduanya masih saling menatap kesal.

"Ya, Naruto benar, cepat habiskan makanan kalian dan cepatlah pergi dari sini!" Tegas Tenten.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minggu pagi, seperti biasanya Sakura sudah akan buka lebih pagi, saat membuka pintu tokonya ada dua orang pemuda yang tengah menunggu sambil memasang wajah kesal mereka masing-masing.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Ucap Sakura, bingung.

"Aku datang untuk melihat tokomu." Ucap Serra.

"Aku datang karena khawatir makhluk aneh ini tiba-tiba saja berada di depan pintu rumahmu." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam dan menatap mereka, merasa sedikit aneh jika mereka ada di tokonya dan cukup mengganggu.

"Pulanglah, aku akan sangat sibuk hari ini." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau dengar itu, pulanglah." Ucap Serra pada Sasuke.

"Dia memintamu pulang." Ucap Sasuke, cukup kesal akan ucapan orang yang bahkan lebih muda darinya.

"Sasuke, pulanglah, maaf, aku ada keperluan dengan Serra." Ucap Sakura.

"Sudah mengerti? Pulang dan jangan mengganggu Sakura." Ucap Serra, berjalan masuk dan menutup pintu toko itu.

Sasuke benar-benar kesal, bagaimana mungkin Sakura lebih memilih pemuda itu dari pada dia?

"Saingan kali ini cukup ketat yaa, tapi kenapa pemuda itu menang? Aku pikir kau jauh lebih dekat dengan Sakura." Ucap Asuma, pagi-pagi saat membuka toko kuenya, dia sudah melihat dua orang pemuda yang terlihat hampir bertengkar. Sasuke hanya menatapnya dan ingin segera pergi, dia cukup malu mendengar ucapan itu.

"Aku harus pulang." Ucap Sasuke dan bergegas.

"Baiklah, hati-hati." Ucap Asuma dan sedikit terkekeh melihat pemuda itu, melirik ke dalam toko milik Sakura, gadis itu lebih menyambut pemuda berambut _softpink_ itu, kembali ke tokonya dan segera membantu istrinya.

Sementara itu, Sakura menyediakan teh untuk Serra.

"Apa pemuda itu selalu datang ke tokomu setiap hari?" Tanya Serra, sedikit kesal ketika baru saja datang dan melihat Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu masuk toko bunga milik Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu, dia hanya kadang-kadang datang."

"Kau harus tegas padanya, katakan jika kau tidak suka ada pemuda di depan tokomu, jika saja aku bisa tinggal bersamamu, aku akan mengusirnya."

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu? Siapa yang mengajarimu jadi jahat seperti ini?"

"Aku hanya melindungimu."

"Sasuke adalah temanku, jadi jangan bersikap seperti itu padanya."

"Dia tidak menganggapmu teman, aku tahu itu." Ucap Serra dan memasang wajah cemberutnya, dia tidak mengerti bagaimana Sakura berteman dengan pemuda itu.

"Jangan pikirkan hal lain." Ucap Sakura.

"Hey, bagaimana jika aku membawamu pada ayah dan ibu? Aku yakin mereka akan senang dan mengingatmu."

"Itu tidak mungkin Serra."

"Apa yang tidak mungkin? Aku tidak ingin melihatmu disini sendirian hidup, ayolah, kita pergi bersama." Bujuk Serra.

Sakura terdiam, apa yang harus di katakannya? Serra semacam kesalahan dalam keturunan, seharusnya Serra juga melupakan apapun, namun dia tetap mengingatnya dan sedikit membuat Sakura susah.

"Kenapa masih bertahan disini juga?" Tanya Serra, tetap bersikeras ingin mengajak Sakura ke kotanya.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa? Katakan padaku, ada yang menahanmu disini?"

"Ya, aku terikat akan sesuatu."

"Kau sangat aneh Sakura, kenapa bersikap seperti itu? Kita bisa pergi dengan mudah dari sini, lagi pula apa yang menahanmu?"

"Sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Cukup Serra, aku tidak bisa kemana pun."

"Kau sungguh aneh Sakura, aku tidak mengerti. Apa karena pemuda itu?"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke." Ucap Sakura, perasaanmu mulai terasa aneh, ada gejolak marah disana, Sakura ingin menegaskan segalanya.

"Jadi apa seperti itu saja hubungan persaudaraan kita?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakannya padamu! Aku tidak bisa! Aku punya tugas disini! Hentikan ini Serra!" Nada suara Sakura meninggi, dia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, perasaan amarah ini keluar begitu saja.

"Aku ingin kau juga memiliki hidup yang baik! Ayo kita pergi dari sini kakak!" Teriak kesal Serra, dia sangat ingin membawa Sakura pergi dan tidak ingin meninggalkannya d kota kecil ini.

"Aku tidak bisa! Karena aku-" Ucapan Sakura terputus, sesuatu menyakiti dada kirinya.

"Kakak! Apa yang terjadi?" Ucap Serra, dia terlihat panik setelah melihat Sakura hampir tumbang, menahan tubuh Sakura dan melihat baik-baik kakaknya itu, Sakura terlihat kesakitan.

Mengangkatnya dan membawa Sakura ke atas sofa, Sakura terus memegang dadanya dan wajahnya itu terus terlihat kesakitan.

"Apa kau sakit? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku akan memanggil dokter." Ucap Serra, dia kebingungan untuk menolong Sakura.

"Tidak, tetaplah disini, aku akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura, rasa sakit di dadanya perlahan-lahan menghilang.

"Maaf, aku sungguh tidak tahu apapun, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, jangan sakit kakak." Ucap Serra, dia sampai berlutut dengan terus memegang kedua tangan Sakura, tatapannya terlihat sedih.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sakura. Dia tidak tahu jika ada cara untuk menghentikannya berbicara, Sakura tetap tidak bisa mengatakan pada adiknya jika dia adalah gadis mimpi, itu adalah hal yang mustahil untuk diberitahukan.

Serra terus menemani Sakura hingga hari hampir gelap.

"Tolong jaga kesehatanmu, aku akan menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah." Ucap Serra, masih terlihat khawatir.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, aku tidak sakit, jadi tenang saja." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah." Ucapnya dan bergegas pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi harinya, Sakura mematung menatap tubuhnya di depan cermin, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padanya, pada bagian perutnya terlihat transparan, bergegas memakai bajunya dan berjalan terburu-buru ke lantai bawah, dia harus menemui ibu mimpi dan mengatakan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Oh, ini cukup parah anakku." Ucap ibu mimpi itu setelah melihat tubuh Sakura.

"A-apa yang terjadi padaku?" Ucap Sakura, bingung.

"Takdir dan emosimu tidak berjalan sejajar anakku, ini akan berdampak sangat buruk padamu, jika tetap seperti ini, kau akan menghilang." Ucap ibu mimpi.

"Menghilang?"

"Ya, kau akan menghilang, emosi jauh lebih menguasimu, ini kesalahanmu anakku, kau terlalu membaur dengan mereka."

"Apa ibu mimpi bisa menolongku?"

"Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa mendapat pertolongan, ketika seluruh emosimu akhirnya terpenuhi, akan muncul satu orang yang menjadi penggantimu dan kau akan menghilang."

"Aku tidak ingin menghilang! Aku ingin menjadi gadis mimpi ibu!" Tegas Sakura, namun keadaannya memburuk, perlahan-lahan transparan pada tubuhnya meluas perlahan.

"Tenanglah, jika kau tidak tenang, kau akan menghilang lebih cepat." Ucap ibu mimpi, berjalan lebih dekat ke arah Sakura dan memeluknya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Ucap Sakura, sedih.

"Aku tahu jika adikmu muncul, itu adalah sebuah kesalahan, dia tidak seharusnya muncul, bagaimana bisa kedua orang tuamu menceritakan tentangmu? Dia terus mengingatmu dan kedua orang tuamu sudah lupa. Aku akan mencoba melakukan sesuatu pada Serra, jadi setelah itu, bersikapnya sewajarnya anakku." Ucap ibu mimpi, tidak begitu banyak hal yang bisa membantu Sakura.

Setelahnya.

Sakura ke sekolah dan tidak menemukan Serra di depan gerbang seperti yang di janjikannya kemarin, dia pun sempat berpapasan dengan Serra namun pemuda itu terlihat tidak peduli padanya.

Dari kejauhan, Sasuke melihatnya, pemuda berambut _softpink_ itu tidak heboh saat Sakura melewatinya, mereka bahkan tidak saling menyapa satu sama lain, hal ini membuatnya sangat penasaran, memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada mereka kemarin, Sakura pun terlihat biasa saja, dia pun tidak peduli padanya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada pemuda berisik itu?" Ucap Sasuke, bergegas menghampiri Sakura.

"Siapa?"

"Serra, murid kelas 1 itu jadi aneh terhadapmu, apa yang terjadi pada kalian kemarin?"

"Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya meminta padanya untuk tidak menggangguku lagi." Ucap Sakura, menatap mata Sasuke dan pemuda itu sama sekali tidak melihat ada kebohongan disana atau di sulit mengerti akan tatapan Sakura itu.

Merasa tidak puas akan jawaban Sakura, kali ini Sasuke mendatangi langsung Serra.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian kemarin?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kemarin? Apa maksud senpai? Aku tidak kemana-mana kemarin." Ucap Serra, bingung, hari ini tiba-tiba seorang senpai datang untuk berbicara padanya.

"Kau sedang bersandiwara?"

"Aku tidak mengerti senpai, kenapa kau berbicara seperti akrab denganku? Aku baru bertemu denganmu hari ini." Ucap Serra dan tentu saja membuat Sasuke sangat terkejut.

"Jangan katakan kau bahkan lupa dengan Haruno Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

"Senpai Haruno? Aku tahu, beberapa murid sering menceritakannya padaku, tapi aku tidak peduli meskipun aku murid baru disini."

Sasuke sungguh tidak mengerti akan sikap aneh Serra hari ini, dia seakan lupa ingatan atau otaknya telah di cuci.

"Ikut aku sekarang." Ucap Sasuke dan menarik Serra.

"Apa! Aku tidak mau, kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu? Aku tidak pernah membuat masalah dengan senpai." Ucap Serra dan menepis tangan Sasuke.

"Aku juga tidak akan membuat masalah denganmu, tapi bisakah kau ikut denganku? Kau harus bertemu dengan teman-temanku."

"Apa kalian akan membullyku?"

"Tentu saja tidak, apa kau tidak bisa ikut dengan tenang saja?" Ucap Sasuke, sedikit kesal akan pemuda itu.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

setelah sekian lama akhirnya fic ini kembali update. =w=

maaf jika ada yang masih menunggu fic ini, author emang rajin update, tapi karena sulit fokus ke dua fic, jadi harus mengalah, salah satunya yang harus di kelarin dulu =w=, padahal dia sendiri yang buat fic sampe dua biji =w=

yak, pokoknya terima kasih banyak yang masih menunggu dan sampai detik ini masih mau membacanya, author juga akan selesaikan fic ini dan akan berusaha update tiap hari agar fic ini cepat selesai, dan dari awal fic ini tidak memiliki banyak chapter, cukup sedikit, ndak kayak fic sebelumnya. dan kemungkinan besar, kalian mesti mikir lebih keras lagi buat pahami fic ini =w= author sampai pusing sendiri, ini buat sendiri, sendirinya pusing juga =_=" intinya fic ini amat sangat rumit...sudah di kasih tahu sih, jadi kasih tahu lagi hehehhe.

.

.

See you next chapter...~


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Catata : Author terinpirasi dari sebuah komik pendek tentang "mimpi buruk terakhir" dan komik pendek itu benar-benar keren!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Gadis Mimpi]**

**~ Chapter 8 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Serra tidak tahu mereka akan kemana, Sasuke terus mengajaknya berjalan hingga menemui Tenten dan Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke, Siapa yang kau bawa?" Ucap Naruto.

Hal ini cukup membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Aku tidak mengerti, untuk apa aku betemu kalian." Ucap Tenten, dia masih tetap tidak suka pada kedua pemuda itu dan menatap seorang pemuda yang baru di lihatnya.

"Kau tidak mengenal pemuda ini?" Tanya Sasuke pada Tenten.

"Untuk apa aku mengenalnya? Aku tidak tahu, sudahlah, aku mau kembali ke kelas." Ucap Tenten dan bergegas pergi.

"Sasuke, kau ini sangat aneh." Ucap Naruto.

"Senpai, aku sudah bisa kembali ke kelas? Ini hampir jam masuk." Ucap Serra, masih tidak memahami apapun.

"Pergilah." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun terlihat bingung, Naruto dan Tenten tidak mengenali pemuda itu, sebelumnya mereka tetap berbicara dan mengenal satu sama lain, sekarang seakan pemuda bernama Serra itu baru saja muncul di sekolah ini.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Ada apa dengan junior itu? Apa dia membuat masalah?" Ucap Naruto.

"Tidak, tapi kau sungguh tidak mengenalnya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya, sepertinya dia murid baru, yaa aku dengar ada murid baru di kelas 1, mungkin saja dia."

Sasuke masih tidak percaya akan hal ini, baru saja kemarin mereka berbicara dengan Serra dan mulai akrab, sekarang mereka seakan lupa ingatan, Sasuke ingin menemui Sakura dan mengatakan segalanya, dia yakin jika Sakura mengenalnya.

Namun, hal aneh lainnya terjadi.

Saat Sasuke memasuki kelas 3-2, beberapa murid akan sering heboh melihatnya, kecuali Sakura yang tetap tenang di kursinya dan Tenten yang sibuk berbicara dengan teman-teman lainnya.

"Sasuke, kenapa kita ke sini?" Tanya Naruto, saat jam istirahat Sasuke bergegas datang ke kelas Sakura.

"Apa kau lupa kita selalu datang di sini?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Kapan? Kau mabuk ya, kita jarang datang ke kelas lain." Tegas Naruto.

Sasuke semakin tidak percaya, mengabaikan Naruto dan bergegas berjalan lebih cepat ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura." Panggilnya.

"_Wah, lihat, Sasuke berbicara pada Sakura, apa mereka sedang memiliki hubungan?" _

"_Kapan mereka memiliki hubungan? Bukannya Sakura selalu sendirian."_

Sasuke mendengar bisik-bisik itu, hari ini benar-benar sangat aneh untuknya, sekarang hampir seluruh sekolah seakan tidak ingat jika mereka sering bersama, Tenten juga tidak bertindak melindungi Sakura seperti biasanya, dia tetap tenang dan menatap ke arah mereka.

"Ikut aku, aku ingin bicara." Ucap Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa." Ucap Sakura, mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap bingung ke arah Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

"Ki-kita baru berbicara hari ini, aku tidak terlalu mengenalmu." Ucap Sakura.

Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke semakin di buat bingung, seakan seluruh orang kecuali dia lupa ingatan.

"Sasuke, kau sungguh ingin berbicara dengan gadis ini? Bukannya dia punya humor buruk di sekolah?" Bisik Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Diam atau kau akan aku pukul." Ancam Sasuke.

"Ba-baik, kenapa kau jadi sangat menakutkan hari ini?" Ucap Naruto.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke beranjak pergi dari kelas itu, beberapa murid masih menatap ke arah Sakura dan salah satu dari mereka sangat iri, selama ini pemuda bernama Sasuke itu tidak pernah sekali pun datang ke kelas ini, hanya untuk berbicara dengan gadis yang bernama Sakura, dia sampai repot untuk datang.

Kembali beberapa murid berbisik-bisik tentang kejadian hari ini dan mereka menghubung-hubungkan dengan ketua kelas mereka.

Sakura bisa mendengar segalanya dan dia berhasil berakting di depan Sasuke, namun hal berbeda terjadi, kali ini rasa sakit yang membuatnya bingung.

"_Ini tidak berguna." _Batin Sakura, tangannya saling menggenggam dengan erat, rasanya semakin sakit pada dadanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Toko bunga Haruno.**

"Kau sudah pulang?" Sapa ramah Asuma, seperti biasa dia akan menyapa tetangganya yang sudah seperti putri baginya.

"Iya, paman, dimana bibi? Aku hanya melihatmu sendirian."

"Dia sedang ke pasar, ada bahan yang hampir habis."

"Baiklah, aku akan buka toko." Ucap Sakura dan kembali berjalan menuju tokonya.

Membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam, Sakura segera membaringkan dirinya di sofa, dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, bantuan ibu mimpi tidak begitu membuatnya bertahan, mengangkat bajunya dan transparan itu semakin luas.

"Apa aku akan menghilang?" Gumam Sakura.

**Kriingg.,,~**

Bunyi lonceng dari pintu masuk toko, seseorang tiba-tiba masuk dan membuatnya terkejut, bergegas bangun dan berjalan keluar ke arah toko, Sakura melihat Sasuke disana, dia seperti habis berlari.

"Apa yang terjadi Sakura?" Ucap Sasuke, dia butuh sebuah kebenaran, berjalan lebih dekat ke arah Sakura dan gadis itu mundur perlahan.

"A-apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti." Ucap Sakura, bingung, dia sulit menghadapi Sasuke, dia pun tidak mengerti kenapa hanya Sasuke yang masih mengingat segalanya.

"Serra yang menyebalkan itu bahkan seperti lupa ingatan, bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu? Naruto juga, dia lupa padamu, ada apa ini? Apa kau tidak merasa aneh? Apa kau juga lupa semuanya? Kita baru saja akrab beberapa minggu dan hari ini seperti lupa segalanya." Ucap Sasuke, dia benar-benar bingung dengan keadaan sekarang.

"Kau sangat aneh, aku tahu kita satu sekolah, tapi aku tidak begitu akrab dengan murid lain." Ucap Sakura, masih berusaha berakting di depan Sasuke.

"Bohong! Katakan semuanya! Katakan jika tidak hanya aku yang ingat segalanya!" Teriak Sasuke, dia cukup kesal.

"Aku mohon pulanglah, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan."

"Kau sungguh lupa padaku?" Ucap Sasuke, semakin memperpendek jarak di antara mereka, Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya, dia sulit menatap wajah marah itu.

"Maaf, aku minta maaf jika aku pernah membuat salah padamu." Ucap Sakura, dia kehabisan ide untuk mengusir Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura?" Ucap Asuma, pria tua ini sejak tadi memperhatikan pemuda yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke toko Sakura dan berbicara cukup keras padanya.

"Paman, aku tidak melakukan apapun pada Sakura, aku hanya bingung, dia seperti lupa padaku."

"Jika kau ingin berbicara dengan seorang gadis, kau harus jauh lebih lembut."

"Apa paman juga lupa padaku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Lupa? Aku baru melihatmu kesini, tapi melihat sikapmu itu, kau hanya akan membuat Sakura takut, tolong tinggalkan tokonya dan jangan mengganggunya."

Sasuke semakin di buat bingung, pria brewokan yang tinggal tepat di samping rumah Sakura pun tidak mengingatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berjalan gontai masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Sasuke tidak bisa berpikir lebih jernih lagi, seakan ini penyakit yang di derita semua orang kecuali dia.

"Selamat datang." Sapa lembut Mikoto pada putranya. "Ada apa? Kau terlihat lesuh hari ini." Tanyanya.

"Aku hanya bingung." Ucap Sasuke, berjalan ke arah sofa dan duduk di sana, menyandarkan seluruh tubuhnya dan menghela napas, hari teraneh yang pernah di alaminya.

"Bingung?"

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana semua orang bisa lupa ingatan secara bersamaan dalam satu hari saja."

"Hmm? Apa sedang terjadi hal seperti itu?" Ucap Mikoto, sedikit bingung akan pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Teman-teman sekolahku, paman pemilik toko kue itu, bahkan Sakura, bagaimana dia bisa lupa apapun?"

"Sakura? Jarang-jarang kau membicarakan seorang gadis. Siapa Sakura itu?" Ucap Mikoto dan terlihat senang, akhirnya putranya memikirkan seorang gadis.

"Apa ibu juga lupa dengan Sakura?"

"Lupa? Ibu tidak pernah lupa apapun, tapi ibu baru saja mendengar kau menyebutkan nama seorang gadis."

"Aku pernah mengajaknya ke rumah, bu."

"Sungguh? Kapan? Apa saat ibu lagi _cek up_ di rumah sakit?"

"Tidak, dia bahkan bertemu dengan ibu."

"Ibu tidak tahu."

"Ada apa ini! Bahkan ibu tidak mengingatnya! Dia datang bersamaku!" Teriak kesal Sasuke.

"Sasuke, tenanglah." Ucap Mikoto, berusaha menenangkan putranya itu.

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti, bu, kenapa hanya aku saja yang mengingat segalanya? Kenapa mereka tidak mengingat apapun, semua yang terjadi beberapa minggu yang lalu seakan di hapus begitu saja." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ibu tidak bisa mengatakan apapun padamu, ibu juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu dan apa yang kau ceritakan itu benar-benar terjadi."

"Maaf, bu, mungkin aku perlu mendinginkan kepala." Ucap Sasuke, beranjak pergi dari ruang tamu dan bergegas ke kamarnya.

Sasuke masih tidak percaya dengan semua hal yang terjadi hari ini, memikirkan sikap Sakura dan teman-temannya, hampir semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi beberapa minggu yang lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya, keadaan masih sama, Sasuke sudah membicarakannya berkali-kali pada Naruto dan pemuda itu tetap tidak ingat apapun, semua seperti kembali saling tidak mengenal.

Sasuke mulai rajin datang ke kelas 3-2 hanya untuk menemui Sakura, bagaimana pun caranya dia ingin Sakura bisa mengingat segalanya walaupun gadis itu seakan canggung padanya.

Sementara Sakura berusaha untuk tetap tenang jika menghadapi Sasuke, dia akan kesulitan selama pemuda itu terus menempal kepadanya, di sisi lain, Sakura akan sering memperhatikan Serra, dia akhirnya tidak akan ingat apapun, bahkan dirinya, ini sedikit menyakitkan baginya, tapi Sakura harus menahan segalanya.

Hari ini pun Sasuke mengikutinya hingga pulang dan mengabaikan sahabatnya itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengikutiku?" Ucap Sakura, dia mulai risih akan tindakan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu, aku sedang mengantarmu pulang."

"Aku tidak butuh itu."

"Sekarang aku akan terus bersamamu."

"Aku tidak ingin bersamamu, kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?"

"Jika kau lupa, aku akan membuat kenangan baru, bagaimana pun kau melupakan segalanya kembali, aku akan kembali membuat kenangan itu." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam dan menatap ke arah Sasuke, tatapan aneh, Sakura merasakan perasaan tulus dari pemuda di hadapannya ini, apa yang membuatnya begitu keras kepala untuk terus bersamanya?

"Hentikan ini Sasuke." Ucap Sakura, menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tidak akan, kau tidak punya hak untuk membuatku berhenti."

"Kau- aku tidak mengerti bagaimana harus mengartikan keadaan ini." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa yang perlu kau artikan? Kau cukup bersamaku, aku senang melakukannya."

"Aku tidak ingin bersamamu."

"Kau lupa akan janjimu, kau tidak akan mengabaikanku."

"Aku tidak tahu janji apa yang kau maksudkan."

"Apa kau percaya takdir?" Ucap Sasuke dan membuat Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, gadis itu menatap Sasuke cukup lama. "Kau percaya?" Tanya Sasuke, gadis itu tidak menjawab apapun, seakan terkejut akan sesuatu dan tidak juga berhenti menatapnya. "Jika itu aku, aku percaya." Ucap Sasuke, tangannya bergerak perlahan ke arah belakang kepala Sakura dan mendorongnya perlahan hingga sebuah kecupan pada jidat Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

upddate...~

semuanya lupa ingatan!

Tenten lupa ingatan.

Serra lupa ingatan.

Naruto lupa ingatan.

Paman Asuma lupa ingatan.

bibi Mikoto lupa ingatan.

seluruh penduduk yang ada di konoha lupa ingatan.

author juga lupa ingatan.

heheheh, *bercanda*

ini adalah cara yang gunakan untuk membuat Sakura tetap aman, tapi di balik itu ada masalah lain yang muncul, apakah itu? nanti yaa.

lalu kenapa Sasuke tidak lupa ingatan?

kenapa?

nanti...

see you next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Catata : Author terinpirasi dari sebuah komik pendek tentang "mimpi buruk terakhir" dan komik pendek itu benar-benar keren!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Gadis Mimpi]**

**~ Chapter 9 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kecupan singkat pada jidatnya, tidak ada perlawanan dari Sakura, gadis itu mematung dan terus menatap ke arah Sasuke yang telah menjauh darinya.

"_Aku percaya takdir." _

Seakan terdengar suara anak laki-laki dan di hadapan Sakura, seperti melihat kilas balik saat masih anak-anak, seseorang pernah melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Pergiii!" Teriak Sakura, gadis itu mendorong keras Sasuke dan berlari secepat mungkin, rasanya semakin sakit dan dia tidak mungkin memperlihatkannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap bingung ke arah Sakura, gadis itu terlihat marah dan sedih secara bersamaan, mematung di tempat, Sasuke tidak berniat mengejarnya, membiarkan gadis itu pergi setelah apa yang di lakukannya.

Setibanya di rumah.

Sakura tidak membuka toko, mengunci rapat pintu tokonya, tidak menyapa Asuma dan Kurenai, mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya, kali ini bukan hanya bagian tubuhnya, lengannya mulai terlihat transparan, menyentuh jidatnya, ada perasaan aneh disana, dia tidak tahu itu apa, tapi ada rasa yang berbeda ketika bibir tipis pemuda itu menempel pada jidatnya.

Berbaring di ranjang dan mengutuk dirinya sendirinya.

"Aku sekarat." Gumamnya.

Menutup matanya perlahan, terasa ada angin sejuk yang mengenai wajahnya, seakan dia tengah tidur di hamparan rumput hijau dan sinar matahari yang tidak begitu terik, membuka matanya dan seperti berada di lahan luas dengan rerumputan hijau, seseorang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ibu mimpi?"

"Apa waktumu sudah tiba?"

"Aku tidak ingin pergi, aku ingin tetap menjadi gadis mimpi."

"Tugasmu sangat berat nak, dan kau hilang kendali."

"Ya, aku sekarat sekarang, kenapa Sasuke dan aku tidak bisa lupa apapun?"

"Aku sudah memberitahukanmu sebelumnya anakku."

"Apa yang tidak bisa aku ketahui? Apa ibu mimpi tidak bisa membocorkan segalanya?"

"Baiklah. Kalian sudah pernah menggunakan cara yang sama, aku rasa hal itu tidak bisa di lakukan untuk kedua kalnya."

"Benarkah itu? Jika kami pernah mendapat hal yang sama, kenapa saat itu ingatan kami harus di hapuskan? Kenapa aku dan dia tidak boleh mengingatnya?"

"Masih ingat dengan ucapanku? Masih ada keadaan dimana aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya anakku."

"Apa semacam takdir?"

"Salah satunya."

"Sasuke membicarakan takdir."

"Katakan padaku, apa yang kau rasakan saat bersama pemuda itu?"

"Kehangatan, ketulusan, kepercayaan, dan apa itu mungkin cinta?"

"Kau memahaminya anakku."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin berhenti jadi gadis mimpi! Tolong aku ibu, aku sekarat." Ucap Sakura, keadaan yang sangat bertolak belakang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Aku sudah menolongmu, berkali-kali anakku, tapi kau cukup memiliki masalah yang rumit."

"Apa hanya menghilang adalah salah satu cara?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, belum saatnya anakku. Kembalilah dan lakukan pekerajaanmu." Ucap ibu mimpi.

Sakura terbangun di tengah malam, transparan pada lengan dan tubuhnya tidak juga menghilang, meskipun begitu, dia harus menjalankan tugasnya, seperti biasa membawa toples berisikan bola-bola mimpi itu, menatap ke arah sumur yang bersinar itu, wajah tertidur Serra, Tenten, Naruto dan Sasuke bisa di lihatnya, Sakura memikirkan jika sumur itu seakan memperlihatkan hal yang ingin di lihatnya, teman, sahabat, kerabat, dan juga seseorang yang sangat berarti.

Menuangkan bola mimpi itu ke dalam sumur, gadis ini tidak juga pergi dari sana dan terus menatap ke dalam sumur, Sasuke telah mendapat mimpinya, lagi-lagi dia melihat dirinya di dalam mimpi Sasuke, rasa penasaran memuncak, gadis ini naik ke atas pinggir sumur dan melompat ke dalamnya, seakan ada cahaya yang begitu terang hingga menyilaukan mata, gadis ini jatuh dan terduduk di tanah, di sekeliling penuh dengan pepohonan yang lebat.

Berusaha berdiri dan berjalan, Sakura bisa melihat jalan setapak menuju keluar dan akhirnya keluar dari sana, di hadapannya seperti sebuah taman yang begitu tertata, ada dua rumah yang sangat berdekatan disini, halaman yang tidak asing baginya, namun kali ini sangat berbeda, halaman itu di penuhi dengan bunga-bunga indah bermekaran.

Dia masih sangat mengingat halaman rumah milik Sasuke, tidak seperti saat dia datang ke sana, di dalam mimpi ini, halaman itu sangat indah.

"Apa aku bisa menanam bunga ini?" Terdengar beberapa suara.

Sakura semakin penasaran dan mengintip dari sebuah semak-semak, dia melihat ibu Sasuke yang masih terlihat muda dan seorang wanita yang tidak akan pernah di lupakannya, dia adalah ibunya, Haruno Mebuki.

"Tentu saja, tidak ada bunga yang tidak bisa aku tanam." Ucap Mebuki, wanita itu sangat pandai menanam tanaman, tetanggnya yang merupakan sahabatnya sendiri jadi bisa belajar banyak hal tentang tanaman.

"Dimana Sasuke dan Sakura?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Aku yakin mereka sedang membaca buku, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kedua anak itu selalu saja tenang di satu tempat dan tidak ingin keluar bermain." Ucap Mebuki.

"Mereka sangat cocok, apa kau akan membiarkan mereka terus bersama?"

"Aku tidak ada masalah dengan itu, anakmu sangat tampan, jika Sakura kecilku menyukainya, tentu saja aku akan sangat senang."

"Ya, aku juga mengharapkan itu."

Para ibu-ibu sibuk membahas anak-anak mereka, Sakura tidak melihat dirinya dan Sasuke dimana pun, berusaha berjalan meninggalkan kedua ibu-ibu itu dan mencoba mencari mereka, tidak terlalu jauh dari halaman, mereka sedang berada di taman belakang milik Mebuki, Sakura tidak tahu jika dia dan Sasuke dulunya tinggal bersebelahan, ibunya bahkan memiliki lahan tanaman pribadi, sesuatu yang sangat di harapkan Sakura, tanamannya sekarang hanya berada di dalam pot.

Sakura cukup terkejut saat melihat dirinya, sorot mata bercahaya, itu tidak seperti yang terlihat saat dia melihat gadis mimpi dari kota lain, Sakura pikir dia akan melihat sorot mata redup, tubuhnya masih kecil, memperkirakan mungkin umurnya saat itu masih 6 tahun, Sasuke ada bersamanya anak laki-laki itu terlihat jauh lebih tinggi dan sedikit imut, mereka sedang membaca buku.

"Aku sudah selesai, apa kita bisa menukarnya sekarang?" Ucap Sakura kecil.

"Tidak, jangan menggangguku, aku belum menyelesaikannya."

"Kau bisa baca kapan saja, tapi aku sudah tidak sabar membacanya." Ucap Sakura kecil, berusaha merampas buku yang di pegang Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak bisa tenang? Bagaimana jika kau sedikit sabar?"

"Tidak!"

"Dasar keras kepala."

"_Apa aku memang sudah sangat berubah saat masih kecil? Apa yang salah denganku? Sorot mata itu, sikap itu, aku seperti bukan gadis mimpi." _Pikir Sakura setelah melihat dirinya.

Tiba-tiba gadis ini terkejut, hal yang sama yang Sasuke lakukan padanya, dia melihat Sasuke kecil mengecup jidat dirinya yang masih kecil.

"Kenapa melakukan hal itu padaku!" Protes Sakura kecil dan menutup jidat lebarnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sementara wajah Sakura merona melihat mereka.

"Setiap ibu marah-marah ayah akan melakukan itu." Ucap polos Sasuke.

"Apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama pada semua anak perempuan?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau percaya takdir?"

"Ya, aku percaya."

"Mungkin kita di takdirkan untuk bersama, aku merasa tidak asing saat pertama kali melihatmu."

"Kapan kau pertama kali melihatku? Kita sejak kecil tumbuh bersama, bahkan saat kita lahir."

"Saat akhirnya aku besar dan memahami segalanya."

"Kau berbicara seakan umurmu sudah sangat dewasa, kau masih anak kecil Sasuke."

"Dan kau juga anak kecil, jangan lupa itu."

"Aku memang anak kecil!"

Sakura masih melihat keduanya, sikap yang sangat tidak patut untuk seorang gadis mimpi, bagaimana dia bisa bersikap seperti itu? Semua emosi ada pada dirinya, Sakura tidak mengerti dan sekarang, saat emosi itu ada pada dirinya dia akan menghilang.

Keadaan di sekitar Sakura berubah, anak-anak itu menghilang dan suasananya menjadi sangat gelap, suasana di malam hari, Sakura masih berada disana dan melihat apa yang terjadi, Sasuke dan dirinya datang kembali ke halaman itu dan hari sudah gelap.

"Aku akan memberitahukanmu sesuatu." Ucap Sakura kecil pada Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Aku yang mengatur mimpimu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal konyol itu?"

"Sungguh."

"Jika kau benar-benar mengatur mimpiku, jangan pernah ada mimpi buruk."

"Kenapa? Semua mimpi sama, hanya beda warna."

"Aku tidak ingin bermimpi buruk, mimpi buruk membuatku ketakutan."

"Apa mimpi buruk seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura kecil, bingung.

"Ya, kau sangat aneh Sakura, apa kau tidak pernah bermimpi?"

"Bagaimana aku bermimpi jika aku yang mengatur mimpimu."

Sakura benar-benar terkejut, dirinya mengatakan segalanya pada Sasuke, semua tentang hal yang di lakukannya, gadis kecil itu pergi setelah berbicara dengan Sasuke, Sakura terus mengikutinya hingga mereka tiba di sebuah sumur, dari sana Sakura melihatnya memisahkan bola-bola mimpi seperti ucapan Sasuke, Sakura kecil tidak menuangkan bola hitamnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Sakura, bergegas ke arah gadis kecil itu.

"Kau?"

"Ya, aku, aku adalah kau! Kau yang membuat segalanya rusak! Kau yang membuatku seperti ini!" Teriak marah Sakura, memperlihatkan apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau adalah aku? Kau adalah gadis mimpi, apa kakak juga gadis mimpi di kota ini?" Ucap Sakura kecil, tatapannya terlihat sangat polos.

"Kau tidak mengenali wajah ini?"

"Wajah? Kakak sangat aneh, apa kakak gadis mimpi atau manusia biasa? Seluruh emosimu keluar, aku yakin ibu mimpi akan menegurmu."

"Apa-apaan ini? Bagaimana denganmu? Kenapa kau mengatakan semuanya pada Sasuke, kenapa kau membeberkan tugasmu, bukannya itu melanggar hukum?"

"Hukum? Apa yang kakak maksudku? Oh aku tidak bisa berlama-lama, sampai jumpa." Ucap Sakura kecil dan bergegas pergi.

"Tunggu!" Teriak Sakura, berusaha menahan gadis kecil itu namun hal aneh terjadi, seakan dia tertarik keluar.

Membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya terbaring di samping sumur, hari masih sangat gelap, Sakura tidak mengerti, apa yang baru saja di lihatnya? Dia melihat dirinya di masa lalu dan Sakura kecil itu tidak merasa ada yang aneh saat melihatnya.

"Apa mungkin karena itu adalah mimpi Sasuke?" Ucapnya, memikirkan jika apa yang di lihatnya bukan sebuah kebenaran, melainkan sebuah mimpi.

Menatap kakinya, transparan pada tubuhnya sudah begitu luas memenuhi tubuhnya, beranjak dari sana dan berjalan kembali pulang. Saat kembali, Sakura hanya berbaring, menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan memikirkan jika dia akan segera menghilang, tugasnya tidak bisa di lanjutkan, takdirnya membuatnya bingung, dan emosi membunuhnya.

"Aku sekarat." Gumamnya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya, saat jam istirahat, Sasuke kembali datang ke kelas Sakura, dia ingin melihat gadis itu baik-baik saja, kemarin Sakura kabur darinya.

Membuka pintu dan kembali sorot tatapan seluruh murid perempuan hanya akan mengarah padanya, tapi pemuda ini hanya terfokus pada kursi kosong yang di merupakan kursi milik Sakura.

"Apa kalian melihat Sakura?" Ucap Sasuke.

Beberapa murid terlihat bingung.

"Di kelas kami tidak ada yang bernama Sakura." Ucap Ino, dia adalah ketua kelas di kelas ini dan sangat hapal seluruh teman-teman kelasnya.

"Jangan bercanda Ino."

"Aku tidak bercanda."

"Iya, itu benar, tidak ada murid bernama Sakura di kelas ini." Ucap murid lainnya.

"Sasuke, lagi-lagi kau bersikap aneh, siapa lagi murid yang kau cari itu?" Ucap Naruto, Sasuke tidak segera ke kantin dan datang ke kelas orang lain, dia sampai mencari murid yang tidak ada di kelas ini.

"Lalu katakan, kenapa kursi di sana kosong?" Ucap Sasuke dan menunjuk kursi kosong milik Sakura.

"Disana memang selalu kosong." Uca Ino, sedikit bingung akan sikap Sasuke hari ini.

"Ada apa dengan kalian!" Teriaknya kesal.

"Sasuke tenanglah, kenapa kau sangat marah? Disini tidak ada murid yang bernama Sakura." Tegas Ino.

"Sasuke, apa yang terjadi padamu, sebaiknya kita pergi, ini bukan kelas kita." Ucap Naruto, berusaha mengajak Sasuke pergi.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

apa yang terjadi pada Sakura? O_O

di chapter ini Sakura menghilang.

bagaimana selanjutnya...? ini mungkin akan semakin ribet lagi hehehe,

*lihat-lihat beberapa review*

setuju dengan kamu mrsyounya27 :D :D kalau yang namanya takdir bakalan sulit terbantahkan, hahhaa.

selamat untung siiinnnaa dengan akun barunya.

review yang lainnya juga terima kasih banyak... :)

.

.

see you next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Catata : Author terinpirasi dari sebuah komik pendek tentang "mimpi buruk terakhir" dan komik pendek itu benar-benar keren!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Gadis Mimpi]**

**~ Chapter 10 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke tidak peduli akan ucapan Naruto, pemuda ini bergegas keluar dari sekolah, dia pun berlari dan terus berlari hingga berhenti di depan sebuah toko bunga yang tertutup, saat akan masuk, pintu toko itu terkunci.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Teriak Sasuke. "Aku tahu kau ada didalam, keluar!" Teriaknya lagi dan menggedor pintu itu, hari ini sangat aneh, sebelumnya mereka tidak saling mengenal, sekarang mereka seakan lupa pada Sakura.

"Hey nak, apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" Ucap pria brewokan yang memiliki toko tepat di samping toko bunga ini.

"Paman, dimana Sakura?"

"Sakura, siapa? Bukannya kau yang pernah datang saat itu? Aku sudah katakan padamu jika pemilik toko dan rumah ini sudah tidak ada." Ucap Asuma.

Sasuke sangat terkejut.

"Sudah tidak ada? Kapan itu terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kapan? Sudah sangat lama, toko ini sudah di tinggalkan begitu lama oleh pemiliknya, lagi pula tidak ada yang bernama Sakura di sini."

"Apa paman melupakan gadis yang tinggal bersebelahan dengan paman?"

"Aku tidak mengerti, tidak ada yang bernama Sakura disini, pulanglah." Ucap Asuma, bingung akan sikap pemuda itu.

"Tidak, kalau begitu biarkan aku masuk!" Tegas Sasuke.

"Kau tidak bisa masuk, rumah dan toko ini terkunci."

"Biarkan aku mendobraknya."

"Jika kau melakukannya aku akan memanggil polisi, kau bahkan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah, kembali ke sekolahmu sebelum berurusan dengan polisi."

Sasuke terilhat sangat kesal, lagi-lagi hal aneh terjadi, Sakura tiba-tiba menghilang dan semuanya seperti lupa padanya.

Sasuke tidak kembali ke sekolah, dia pulang dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

"Sasuke? Kenapa kau pulang sangat cepat? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Mikoto, khawatir, putranya pulang lebih cepat dari sekolah.

"Ini benar-benar konyol, bu."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ucap Mikoto.

"Aku tidak tahu, bu." Ucap Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya, dia merasa sangat kehilangan, gadis itu seperti lenyap begitu saja.

Mikoto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi melihat sikap Sasuke seakan dia tengah terpukul akan sesuatu, merangkul putra bungsunya itu dan memeluknya.

"Kau bisa ceritakan pada ibu." Ucap Mikoto, berharap Sasuke mau membagi masalah dengannya, setelah remaja, Sasuke jarang berbicara padanya lagi secara pribadi, apalagi mengatakan sesuatu yang penting yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Tidak ada yang bisa di katakan Sasuke, dia hanya terdiam, mengatakan pada ibunya pun tidak akan membuatnya tenang, ibunya juga tidak akan memahami apapun, gadis itu sudah menghilang dan hanya tertinggal dalam ingatannya saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beberapa tahun berlalu. **

**Sasuke pov. **

Menatap kota kecil ini, aku sudah meninggalkannya cukup lama, berjalan setapak dan melihat halaman rumah yang jadi terlihat ramai dengan bunga-bunga dan pohon yang banyak, kata kakak, ayah mempekerjakan seseorang untuk menanam bunga kesukaan ibu dan yang lainnya.

Dua tahun yang lalu ibuku meninggal, penyakitnya tidak membuatnya bertahan, ayah cukup terpukul dan dia berusaha menyibukan diri saat sedang bersedih.

"Kau jadi terlihat lebih dewasa sekarang." Ucap kakakku, Uchiha Itachi, dia juga sudah sangat tua dan di rumah ini masih ada seorang wanita. Kakak menikah dengan wanita yang bekerja di tempat yang sama dengannya, mereka yang tinggal di rumah ini dan juga mengurus ayah yang sudah pensiun.

"Apa aku akan terus terlihat seperti anak kecil?" Ucapku.

"Aku hanya bercanda."

"Paman Sasuke!" Teriak dua bocah laki-laki padaku, salah satunya terlihat seperti ibu dan yang satunya lagi mirip kakak, mereka sudah sangat besar.

"Kalian masih mengingatku?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja." Ucap mereka dan sangat senang menyambutku.

"Biarkan paman Sasuke istirahat." Tegur ayah mereka, kakak tetap saja peduli padaku, padahal dia sudah memiliki dua anak.

Berjalan ke arah kamarku, di sana tidak pernah di gunakan, kamar yang sama seperti aku tinggalkan dulu, tidak ada yang berubah, hanya ranjangnya saja di ganti, kata kakak, ranjang lamaku sudah hampir rubuh, dan anak-anaknya sempat bermain lompat-lompat di atasnya.

Aku kembali lagi, setiap mengingat kota kecil ini, aku memikirkan sesuatu yang aneh yang terjadi dalam hidupku dan hingga detik ini aku tidak bisa mendapat penjelasan yang berarti, tidak ada tempat dimana aku bisa bertanya segalanya, semua seakan tertutupi dan lenyap begitu saja.

Aku masih mengingat jelas, gadis berambut _softpink _itu tiba-tiba menghilang dari kota ini dan juga dari seluruh ingatan setiap orang yang berada di dekatnya, ini sangat aneh.

Aku tidak mungkin menebak jika benar dia adalah seorang penyihir, kota ini memang memiliki dongeng dan kisah-kisahnya di jaman dulu, tapi penyihir itu hanya sebuah hal mitos yang tidak akan ada penjelasannya secara nyata dan ilmia.

Lalu,

Kemana gadis itu pergi?

Berjalan keluar rumah dan ingin kembali melihat tempat itu.

"Mau kemana Sasuke?" Tanya kakak padaku.

"Hanya jalan-jalan sebentar."

"Oh ya, kau sudah bisa mengajar besok jika kau mau." Ucap kakak padaku.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku.

Aku meminta kakak untuk mengurus pekerjaanku disini, aku akan menjadi guru di sekolah SMA lamaku, sejujurnya aku ingin menyelidiki sesuatu selama disini, tentang hal aneh yang terjadi pada gadis itu.

Berjalan-jalan dan cukup banyak yang berubah, kota kecil ini mulai semakin ramai, naik bus ke arah jalan rumah gadis itu, berhenti di sebuah halte dan turun, kembali berjalan lagi dan aku bisa melihat rumah kaca itu dari sini, di sebelahnya mulai berdiri banyak toko baru yang aku lihat, disampingnya, masih ada toko kue yang sama

"Kau datang lagi? Tapi ini sudah cukup lama, kau sudah semakin tua." Ucap pria brewokan itu, tetap saja brewokan hingga sekarang, namun dia terlihat jauh lebih tua, bukannya aku yang lebih tua.

"Ayah jangan terlalu sibuk, cepat istirahat dan biarkan aku melakukannya." Ucap seorang pria yang jauh lebih tua dariku, dia mirip dengan istri dari paman ini.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa melakukannya, aku masih bisa!" Protes paman itu, dia tidak berubah.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya pria itu dan menatapku.

"Dia anak sekolahan yang dulu sering datang ke sini." Jelas paman itu.

"Silahkan mampir, kami punya kue terbaru hari ini." Ucapnya ramah.

"Aku tidak tahu jika paman memiliki anak." Ucapku.

"Dia kuliah di luar kota, aku yakin kau melakukan yang sama."

Paman itu benar, aku juga mengajar pendidikanku di luar Konoha, berjalan masuk ke dalam toko kue itu, aroma kue yang baru matang akan sering tercium, disini cukup ramai dan orang-orang mengantri untuk sebuah kue, sesekali melirik ke arah rumah kaca yang kosong itu.

"Masih penasaran akan pemiliknya juga?" Tanya paman itu.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu apa rumah kaca itu masih ada."

"Kami tidak berani untuk melakukan apapun dengan rumah kaca itu, jadi orang-orang di sekitar sini membiarkannya, lagi pula rumah itu seperti tidak akan rusak dan seakan terawat."

"Apa pemiliknya tidak menjaul rumah ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Paman tinggal bersebelahan dengan mereka, apa paman bisa ceritakan sedikit tentang pemilik rumah ini?"

"Aku hanya mengingat jika mereka sepasang suami istri dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kota ini."

Aku tidak mendapat jawab memuaskan yang aku harapkan, kembali pulang setelah melihat-lihat di sekitar sana, besok aku juga akan mulai bekerja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya, aku sudah berbicara dengan kepala sekolah, kepala sekolah di SMAku ini sudah di ganti menjadi seorang seorang wanita, aku mengajar pelajaran matematika, kelas akan ribut seperti biasanya.

Seorang guru berjalan bersamaku menuju kelas yang akan aku ajar nanti, aku tidak punya begitu banyak pilihan untuk bekerja, tapi aku lebih memilih menjadi seorang guru.

"Kembali ke kursi kalian sekarang." Ucap guru itu dan semua murid menjadi tenang, kini mereka terfokus di hadapan mereka. "Jadi, mulai hari ini, Uchiha-sensei akan menjadi guru matematika." Jelas guru itu.

"Salam kenal, namaku Uchiha Sasuke, aku yang akan menjadi guru matematika baru disekolah ini." Ucapku.

"Heee! Sungguh!"

"Sensei apa kau sudah punya pacar!"

"Sensei boleh minta nomer ponselmu?"

"Sensei gadis tipe anda seperti apa?"

"Sensei tinggi dan berat badan?"

"Sensei tanggal lahirnya?"

"Sensei kau tinggal dimana?"

Mereka jadi ribut dengan hal yang tidak jelas, aku tidak tahu akan jadi seperti ini, mereka masih anak-anak kecil yang akan sulit di atur.

"Diam semua! Jangan membuat ribut dan hargai Uchiha-sensei." Teriakan guru ini hanya untuk menenangkan mereka.

"Ah baiklah, pak Uchiha, selamat bekerja." Ucapnya dan terlhat malu di hadapanku. Aku tidak mengerti akan tatapan itu.

"Karena aku masih cukup baru disini, jadi mohon kerja samanya anak-anak." Ucapku.

"Baik sensei!" Ucap mereka serempak, mereka benar-benar sangat ribut dan heboh, entah apa yang membuat mereka heboh dan aku memulai mengajar mereka.

Dua jam terlewatkan dengan cukup tenang, mereka sangat tenang saat aku memperhatikan atau mereka sibuk memperhatikan hal lain.

Keluar dari kelas itu dan aku masih akan mengajar di kelas lain setelah sejam, kembali ke ruangan guru, beberapa guru menyambutku dengan begitu baik, aku sampai masih bertemu guru lamaku, dia tidak percaya jika aku kembali ke Konoha hanya untuk menjadi guru di sekolah ini.

"Taruh saja buku-buku itu di meja ibu." Ucap seorang guru pada murid yang baru masuk, tatapanku terfokus padanya.

"Baik, sensei." Ucapnya.

Aku masih tidak percaya, gadis itu, gadis berambut _softpink_ itu.

"Sekarang kembali ke kelasmu, Sakura."

"Tunggu!" Cegatku. Suaraku cukup keras hingga di tatap oleh seluruh guru yang ada di ruangan ini.

"Ada apa Uchiha-sensei?" Tanya salah satu guru padaku.

"Ti-tidak, maaf, aku pikir dia murid dari kelasku." Ucapku dan gadis itu menatap ke arahku, tatapan yang berbeda, dia hanya terdiam saat menatapku.

"Sakura, apa kau ada pelajaran matematika hari ini?" Tanya guru itu padanya.

"Ada sensei, katanya guru baru yang akan masuk." Ucapnya.

"Baiklah, katakan pada teman-temanmu jika guru baru akan masuk." Ucap guru ini dan gadis itu akhirnya keluar dari ruangan guru.

Aku sungguh tak percaya, gadis itu, masih gadis yang sama sebelum dia menghilang, wajah, tubuh, dan nama yang sama, ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi.

Berjalan ke arah guru yang memanggil Sakura tadi, aku sekedar ingin tahu siapa gadis itu.

"Namanya Haruno Sakura, dia murid yang cukup rajin dan pintar, ada apa Uchiha-sensei?"

"Tidak, apa dia punya orang tua?"

"Sayang sekali, katanya kedua orang tuanya pergi dari kota ini dan bekerja di kota lain."

Ini kenyataan yang sangat-sangat aneh, bagaimana mungkin gadis yang hilang beberapa tahun lamanya, muncul kembali dengan keadaan yang sama dan dia tidak berubah sedikit pun?

Apa penyihir di kota ini sungguh ada?

Aku tetap tidak percaya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

padahal udah mulai liburan malah telat update lagi, heheheh. kasusmya begini, di karena author udah nggak punya laptop =w= doakan author cepat punya laptop baru, amin, jadi semua fic author berada pada flashdisk dan konyolnya, flashdisk tertinggal di rumah dan hasilnya author tak update pagi, =w= terus author cukup sibuk untuk pekerjaan author yang lain, sebenarnya kalau kali ini bukan pekerjaan, tapi hoby lain author, mungkin yang kepoin author lewat IG ngerti, hehehe, so jadinya update di jam segini, tenang, author bakalan update lagi besok walaupun libur, fic ini akan benar-benar cepat tamat, udah perkirakan chapter, kisahnya sebenarnya amat sangat senderahana, walaupun alurnya cukup rumit. =w=/.

kenapa Sakura menghilng? ada alasannya sih, tebak saja, dari chapter ini udah bisa terbaca banget kok. kalau belum paham, sabar yaa. hehehe. bakalan chapter dimana semuanya jelas, :)

dan di chapter ini, author mengembalikan Sasuke namun dalam wujud yang telah dewasa, mungkin umurnya sekitar 29 atau 30 =w= ya kira-kira segitu dan Sakura di sini masih kelas tiga SMA, 18 tahun yaa, semoga tak salah hitung author. plus author menggunakan sasuke pov, agar semua tahu bagaimana pandangan Sasuke terhadap Sakura yang di lihatnya sekarang.

author harap kalian cukup paham di chapter ini, hehe.

.

.

See you next chapter!

selamat berlibur~


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Catata : Author terinpirasi dari sebuah komik pendek tentang "mimpi buruk terakhir" dan komik pendek itu benar-benar keren!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Gadis Mimpi]**

**~ Chapter 11 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam pelajaran berikutnya, masuk ke kelas dimana Sakura berada, suasananya tidak jauh beda dengan kelas yang pertama aku masuk, mereka heboh dan ribut saat aku memperkenalkan diri, namun dari sini pun aku bisa melihatnya, gadis yang selalu tenang, dia tidak berubah.

"Sakura, temui bapak di ruang guru." Ucapku dan sontak saja seluruh murid menatapnya. Aku lupa akan hal ini, seharusnya aku tidak mengajaknya bertemu di ruang guru, aku tahu situasinya jika ada seorang murid yang tiba-tiba di panggil ke ruang guru, mereka akan penasaran dan mengganggap dia mungkin sudah membuat masalah.

"_Kau dengar itu, Uchiha-sensei memanggilnya."_

"_Mungkin saja dia tidak perhatikan apapun saat sensei menjelaskan."_

"_Itu jauh lebih baik, dia memang harus mendapat hukuman." _

Bisik-bisik itu terlalu jelas terdengar, apa Sakura yang ini pun mengalami hal yang sama? Apa dia pun mendapat kesulitan selama di sekolah? Aku sangat-sangat penasaran padanya, dari mana dia? Apa Sakura yang dulu dan yang ini adalah orang yang sama? Kenapa dia muncul di saat seperti ini?

Saat di ruang guru, dia hanya tertunduk dan tidak menatapku, aku masih terus menatapnya, dari ujung kaki hingga ke ujung rambut, tidak ada yang berbeda, semuanya sama, menatap sekitar, ruangan guru masih kosong, hanya aku yang sudah kembali dari mengajar.

"Jadi namamu Haruno Sakura?" Ucapku dan akhirnya dia menatapku.

"Iya, sensei." Ucapnya.

"Kau sungguh tidak memiliki kembaran?"

"Aku anak satu-satunya."

"Dimana kau tinggal?"

"Aku tinggal tidak jauh dari sekolah."

Dia tidak menempati rumah kaca itu.

"Apa kau tidak mengingatku?" Tanyaku, walaupun ini terdengar konyol, aku sudah dewasa dan dia masih terlihat seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu saat kami masih sama-sama sekolah dulu.

"Apa maksud sensei?"

"Aku bukan orang baru di kota ini, aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana kau bisa sangat mirip dengan gadis itu, dia menghilang beberapa tahun yang lalu." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak mengerti sensei." Ucapnya dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku merasa jika kau adalah Sakura yang dulu, kau gadis yang menghilang beberapa tahun yang lalu itu, bahkan orang-orang tidak merasa aneh akan kehadiranmu, itu sangat tidak wajar."

"Apa yang sensei bicarakan? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti, apa aku bisa kembali ke kelas sekarang? Atau apa aku sudah membuat salah hingga di panggil ke ruang guru?" Ucapnya dan menatap sedih ke arahku.

Aku tahu, ini akan terlihat sangat aneh, aku mengintrogasi gadis yang hanya mirip, mana mungkin dia masih terlihat muda dengan umur yang sama saat menghilang dulu? Aku yakin sekarang pun dia sudah dewasa.

"Maaf, kembalilah ke kelasmu." Ucapku, aku sedikit merasa bersalah telah memanggilnya ke ruang guru.

Aku tidak bisa berpikiran jernih sekarang, semuanya menjadi aneh setelah bertemu kembali dengannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menjalani hari-hariku menjadi seorang guru seperti biasanya, walaupun kadang beberapa murid perempuan rajin menggangguku, mereka tidak bisa tenang jika tidak bertemu denganku atau memberikan sesuatu padaku, aku sudah terlalu tua untuk meladeni mereka.

Selama itu, aku pun terus memperhatikan Sakura, gadis yang tidak terlalu rajin bersosialisasi, hal itu pun aku dengar dari beberapa guru, Sakura jarang berinteraksi dengan teman-teman kelasnya, dia sangat tenang dan rajin melakukan apapun sendirian.

Setelah mengajar beberapa hari, aku mendapat libur di hari sabtu dan minggu, duduk di sofa empuk yang berhadapan langsung dengan taman, aku melihat banyak bunga lili disana, aku jadi mengingat ibu dengan kebiasaanya memintaku membeli bunga lili dari toko bunga itu.

"Aku sudah merapikan tanaman yang di sebelah sana, jika ada yang kering atau rusak paman bisa katakan padaku." Ucap suara seorang gadis.

Aku sangat ingat akan suara ini, beranjak dari tempatku dan berjalan ke taman, aku ingin memastikan jika suara ini adalah milik gadis itu.

"Terima kasih, bunganya jadi indah sekali, apa kau tidak punya kegiatan selama libur?" Tanya kakak pada gadis berambut _softpink _itu, tangan dan wajahnya cukup kotor, dia mungkin habis memegang tanah, kakak berbicara padanya dengan sangat akrab.

"Kakak." Panggilku dan mereka menatap ke arahku.

"Selamat siang sensei." Gadis itu menyapaku lebih dulu.

"Kau mengajari Sakura?" Tanya kakak padaku.

"Hn, aku gurunya."

"Wah, ini sangat kebetulan sekali. Aku lupa memperkenalkan tukang kebun kita, gadis ini yang merawat semua tanaman disini, dia sangat ahli melakukannya." Ucap kakak.

"Tentu saja dia sangat ahli, dia pernah membuka toko bunga dulunya, dia akan mengetahui segala hal tentang bunga." Ucapku. Gadis itu tidak menatapku dan terdiam, ekspresi macam apa itu? Aku merasa dia memang sedang menutupi sesuatu.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke? Sakura tidak punya toko bunga, tapi dia memang pandai merawat tanaman disini." Ucap kakak.

"Jadi selama ini dia yang merawat tanaman?"

"Iya, saat itu ayah mencari tukang kebun, namun tak banyak yang bisa merawat tanaman disini sebaik Sakura, akhirnya ayah mempekerjakannya, dia akan datang setiap hari untuk menyiram dan hari minggu untuk merawat tanaman yang rusak."

"Ikut aku dan bersihkan kotoran pada wajah dan tanganmu." Ucapku.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya kakak padaku.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara dengannya, kakak."

"Jika itu mengganggu sekolahnya aku minta maaf."

"Tidak, aku tidak mempermasalahkan pekerjaannya di saat dia masih sekolah, tapi aku hanya perlu bicara sesuatu dengannya." Ucapku.

Kakak terlalu berlebihan, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padanya atau memarahinya.

Gadis itu mendengar ucapanku, aku tidak ingin ada yang menggangguku bicara, aku sampai membiarkannya masuk ke kamarku dan menutupnya, lagi-lagi terlihat sangat tenang dan terus diam.

"Sejak kapan kau merawat tanaman-tanaman itu? Aku yakin itu bukan waktu yang sedikit untuk merawatnya."

"Se-sejak kelas dua, saat itu aku hanya melanjutkan pekerjaan seorang paman tukang kebun, dia sudah terlalu tua, aku mengajukan diri pada paman Itachi." Ucapnya, terasa aneh saat dia memanggil kakak dengan sebutan paman, jadi apa dia juga akan memanggilku paman? Aku tahu aku juga sudah sangat tua untuknya.

"Aku masih penasaran, bagaimana kau bisa mirip dengan temanku saat masih sekolah dulu."

"Sungguh? Aku tidak tahu jika ada yang mirip denganku dulunya." Ucapnya.

Berdiri lebih dekat ke arah gadis itu, masih ada sedikit kotoran tanah di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi sepertinya ada hal aneh yang terjadi di kota ini, termasuk gadis yang memiliki nama yang sama denganmu, dia bahkan tiba-tiba menghilang dan juga keberadaannya menghilang dari setiap ingatan orang-orang yang ada di Konoha." Ucapku, menggerakan tanganku dan membersihkan perlahan kotoran di wajahnya itu.

Sontak saja gadis itu terkejut dan menatapku, menatapku dengan tatapan yang berbeda, dia terlihat hampir menangis.

"Hey, katakan jika kau tahu sesuatu, semuanya membuatku bingung dan frustasi, aku meninggalkan Konoha mencoba melupakan gadis itu, tapi setelah melihatmu, aku tidak bisa melupakannya, jadi katakan, apa kau adalah Haruno Sakura yang dulu? Aku akan mencoba menerima kenyataan yang aneh ini." Ucapku, berusaha membujuknya untuk berbicara jujur.

Tidak ada jawaban, gadis itu membisu, menundukkan wajahnya, bahkan tidak menepis tanganku dari wajahnya, aku semakin curiga jika benar dia adalah Haruno yang sama, dia gadis yang telah menghilang dan kembali dengan jati diri yang sama namun orang merasa wajar-wajar saja tentang keberadaannya.

Mendekapnya dan memeluk gadis itu, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, sejak melihatnya, aku merasa sangat senang, tapi di satu sisi semuanya membuatku bingung.

"Aku kembali, aku kembali mencarimu, aku ingin kau jujur segalanya, bagaimana kau bisa seperti ini? Aku akan mendengar segalanya, Sakura." Ucapku, aku mencoba berbicara padanya lagi.

Sebuah penolakan darinya, dia bahkan mendorongku dan aku bisa melihat wajah itu sebelum dia berlari meninggalkan kamarku, gadis itu menangis, dia terlihat sangat sedih saat menatapku.

Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Apa yang sedang aku coba cari darinya? Aku hanya penasaran akan dirinya, ini sangat aneh.

**Ending Sasuke pov.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov.**

Sakura tengah berbaring di pangkuan ibu mimpi dengan segala pikirannya yang kacau.

"Dia kembali?" Ucap ibu mimpi dan Sakura mengangguk. "Ini akan sangat sulit anakku."

"Aku pikir semuanya akan tenang setelah dia pergi."

"Aku juga merasakan jika kau menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik, anakku, tapi dia kembali, kau tahu artinya?"

"Apa dia adalah takdirku?"

"Aku tidak bisa membocorkan rahasia itu."

"Bagaimana pun keadaannya, kami sudah berbeda."

"Takdir itu rumit, kau tidak bisa menolaknya anakku, dia membuat semua yang kau pertahankan selama ini jadi kacau." Ucap ibu mimpi.

"Apa tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama lagi padanya?"

"Bisa, tapi akan ada muncul efek samping untuknya."

"Apa akan menyakitinya?"

"Mungkin."

"Aku jadi tidak tega melakukannya. Mungkin sejak awal aku tidak bisa di takdirkan sebagai gadis mimpi, hanya keturunan ini ada padaku. Bagaimana dengan gadis mimpi lainnya?"

"Mereka punya masalah yang berbeda-beda anakku."

"Meskipun kami orang-orang khusus, tetap saja kami adalah manusia."

"Hanya manusia yang memiliki emosional, gadis mimpi tidak patut mendapatkannya."

"Jika aku jadi manusia biasa?"

"Kau bisa putuskan ikatan ini, tapi kau akan menghilang."

"Menjadi gadis mimpi sangat sulit, jadi jika aku menolak tugas ini, artinya aku tidak harus lahir ke dunia ini?"

"Kau terlalu memikirkan segalanya." Ucap ibu mimi.

Sakura pun bangun dan menatap penuh harap pada ibu mimpi.

"Jika saja garis takdirku tidak pada gadis mimpi, apa aku akan lahir menjadi manusia biasa?"

"Itu tergantung takdirmu."

"Aku harap di lahirkan kembali dan menjadi gadis biasa, aku harap adanya kehidupan berikutnya."

"Semuanya ada anakku, tapi tergantung dari apa yang akan terjadi padamu."

"Aku harap sang pencipta mendengarkanku."

"Baiklah, apa merasa lebih baik? Kau harus melakukan tugasmu anakku." Ucap ibu mimpi.

"Uhm, terima kasih atas segalanya ibu mimpi, aku akan kembali bertugas dan tidak mengeluh lagi, semua sikap menyimpang itu bukan milik gadis mimpi, aku ingin tetap menjadi gadis memimpi untuk kehidupan ini." Ucap Sakura.

Dia pun keluar dari sana dengan membawa toples berisikan bola mimpi yang baru, seperti biasa akan kembali ke atas seumur tua itu yang semakin ramai di tubuhi oleh tanaman menjalar.

Sakura mencoba melihat ke dalam sumur itu dan wajah Sasuke lah yang di lihatnya, sebelumnya dia kebingungan untuk menghadapi Sasuke, pria itu tidak lupa bahkan hingga tumbuh dewasa seperti ini, Sakura hanya penasaran bagaimana dengan masa lalunya bersama Sasuke, ingatan tentang dia melihat mimpi Sasuke di masa lalu seperti hal yang nyata, mereka pernah bersama di saat umur yang masih belia, namun itu hanya mimpi yang di perlihatkan, Sakura mengganggap hal itu bukan kenyataan.

Membuyarkan lamunannya dan menuangkan isi toples itu, mimpi Sasuke telah muncul, sesuatu hal yang sangat mustahil dilihatnya, lagi-lagi wajahnya muncul, namun kali ini dia menggunakan gaun putih yang indah dan Sasuke menggenakan jas putih, mereka seakan melakukan hal sakral yang Sakura pahami.

"Ini salah." Gumam Sakura, bergegas menjauh dari sumur itu dan berlari sejauh mungkin, perasannya menjadi aneh, gejolak yang tidak biasa tengah menguasi dirinya, dadanya menjadi sesak dan sakit, Sakura jatuh tersungkur ke jalanan, luka pada lututnya tidak begitu sakit, namun rasa sesak di dadanya jauh lebih sakit.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

seharusnya kemarin update, tapi lupa =w=

author tidak akan menjelaskan apa-apa, nikmati saja alur fic yang membingungkan ini hehehe, eh bagaimana mau di nikmati kalau bikin bingung, hehehe.

jadi, yups, Sakura tidak menghilang, lalu selama ini dia terus berusaha memulihkan diri, tapi Sasuke kembali lagi, jadi bagaimana? apa yang harus di lakukan Sakura? tunggu saja d chapter berikutnya XD

.

selamat natal bagi teman-teman yang sedang merayakannya...~ dan terima kasih untuk liburannya dua hari ini. =w= author sangat menfaatkannya.

.

see you next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Catata : Author terinpirasi dari sebuah komik pendek tentang "mimpi buruk terakhir" dan komik pendek itu benar-benar keren!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Gadis Mimpi]**

**~ Chapter 12 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kegiatan sekolah seperti biasanya, hari ini adalah mata pelajaran matematikan dan Sakura akan bertemu Sasuke, sesekali pemuda itu akan meliriknya, setiap Sakura sadar, dia akan fokus pada papan tulis, Sasuke masih tidak menyerah akan dirinya, Sakura ingin menggali informasi tentang masa lalu mereka, namun itu akan mengganggu apa yang sudah di lakukan ibu mimpi, Sasuke tidak ingat dan semua yang pernah di lihat Sakura di dalam sumur itu seakan nyata, ada kesalahan yang terjadi pada dirinya saat mulai menjadi gadis mimpi, namun hal itu lagi-lagi tidak akan di ingatnya, ibu mimpi sudah pernah menghapus ingatan mereka sekali secara bersamaan dan sekarang Sakura pun penasaran dengan masa lalu mereka.

Bunyi bel istirahat, seluruh murid akan keluar kelas, Sasuke sengaja memperlambat kegiatan beres-beresnya, beberapa murid datang ke hadapannya dan mulai mempertanyakan beberapa hal yang sudah di pelajari mereka tadi, tapi niat gadis-gadis itu hanya ingin mengganggu sensei mereka.

Sakura memperhatikannya, memilih untuk bergegas keluar dari pada harus berurusan lagi dengan pria itu.

"Kenapa kau menghindari?" Ucap sebuah suara, Sakura cukup terkejut, Sasuke menemukannya di tangga menuju atap sekolah.

"Sensei, ada apa?" Ucap Sakura, lagi-lagi dia harus menahan diri dan berakting setiap bertemu Sasuke.

"Jangan bertanya apapun, tapi jawab setiap ucapanku, kenapa kau menghindar?"

"Aku tidak menghindar, lagi pula ada keperluan apa sensei? Aku tidak ingin ada masalah dengan murid-murid yang menyukaimu."

"Kapan aku peduli pada mereka. Aku masih tidak memahami apapun dan sekarang kau muncul seperti ini, masih tidak ingin mengaku juga jika kau adalah Haruno Sakura yang sama?"

"Sensei bicara apa? Jangan konyol, mana ada orang yang bisa seperti itu?"

"Ya, ada, dan itu adalah kau."

Sakura terdiam, aktingnya akan buruk jika terus meladeni Sasuke.

"Sensei, jika aku punya salah padamu, kau harus katakan langsung padaku." Tegas Sakura.

"Kesalahanmu cukup banyak." Ucap Sasuke, bahkan duduk lebih dekat ke arah Sakura hingga gadi sini terpojok ke dinding. "Kau mengabaikanku, menghilang begitu saja, tidak ingin mengatakan apapun padaku, kau pikir selama ini aku bisa melupakan segalanya begitu saja? Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan semua yang terjadi? Aku tidak bisa menerima ini."

"Se-sensei aku muridmu, tolong jaga sikapmu." Ucap Sakura, bahkan tidak berani menatapnya, mengalihkan tatapannya itu, Sasuke terlalu dekat padanya.

"Orang-orang berpikiran aku sudah gila, bagaimana aku terus mengatakan ada gadis yang bernama Sakura di kota ini, mereka tidak pernah melihatmu, tidak pernah mendengarmu, kau seperti di hapus dari ingatan mereka, kenapa bisa seperti itu? Ini tidak wajar, jika benar ada penyihir di kota ini, dan kau adalah penyihir itu, bahkan dengan hidup abadimu, aku akan mencoba memahaminya."

"Aku bukan penyihir! Itu hanya mitos di kota ini, sensei, hentikan, tolong jangan menggali apapun lagi." Ucap Sakura, kali ini dia berani menatap Sasuke, namun tatapan sedih itu sulit di sembunyikannya.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti hingga aku puas mendapat semua jawaban, tenang saja, aku tidak akan membocorkan apapun, karena kau adalah orang yang berarti untukku." Ucap Sasuke, wajahnya mendekat ke arah Sakura, tatapan Sakura sangat terkejut, menghalangi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan sesuatu membuat Sasuke terhenti.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan lenganmu?" Ucap Sasuke, memegang lengan gadis itu, terlihat seperti transparan namun masih bisa di sentuhnya.

Sakura benar-benar syok, tubuhnya kembali seperti dulu, menarik paksa lengannya dan berlari menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Sakura! Tunggu!" Teriak Sasuke, berusaha menghentikannya.

Sakura harus menyembunyikan segalanya, dia terus berlari, bahkan tidak peduli menabrak beberapa murid yang di lewatinya, berlari hingga keluar sekolah dan gadis ini tidak mungkin kembali lagi.

Sasuke berhenti, dia sudah tidak kuat berlari, Sakura cukup cepat dan sama sekali tidak terkejar. Mengubah tujuannya dan berjalan ke arah kantor guru, dia ingin tahu gadis itu tinggal dimana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura terjatuh ke lantai, dia tidak bisa berlari lagi, kakinya terasa lemas dan hanya terbaring di lantai, memikirkan jika dia harus menghindar dari Sasuke namun mereka akan terus bertemu, sementara dia akan tetap berada di dalam rumah ini, terus berada di dalamnya tanpa perlu berinteraksi dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya, hal ini pernah di lakukannya dulu, Sakura tak tahu jika dia bisa tetap berdiam diri sementara orang-orang akan merasa hal wajar jika dia tidak muncul di sekitar mereka.

Semua bisa di atur oleh ibu mimpi namumntetap memiliki keterbatasan, ibu mimpi tidak bisa mengusik 'takdir', hal itu berlawanan dengan apa yang harus mereka kerja.

"Aku tidak ingin menghilang." Gumamnya dan terlihat sangat sedih, seluruh emosinya akhirnya terpenuhi, Sakura tidak bisa lagi mengontrol dirinya.

**Braak!**

"Sakuraaa!" Teriak seseorang, dia bahkan masuk begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan pemilik rumah, terus berjalan ke arah ruangan yang cukup gelap, hanya ada beberapa berkas cahaya dari jendela menyinari ruangan ini, Sasuke terus berjalan dan melihat Sakura terbaring di lantai, Bergegas menghampirinya dan mengangkat tubuh gadis itu. "Sakura, apa yang terjadi?" Ucap Sasuke, bingung, sebelumnya dia hanya melihat pada lengan Sakura, sekarang hampir seluruh bagian tubuhnya transparan dan sekarang menuju bagian lehernya.

"Aku yakin kau sangat senang jika aku menghilang." Ucap Sakura, memikirkan keadaannya ini terjadi karena kesalahan Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghilang!" Tegas Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku melakukan banyak kesalahan, bagaimana bisa aku tetap menjalankan tugasku?" Ucap Sakura dan menangis.

"Aku mohon katakan segalanya." Ucap Sasuke, berusaha berbicara pada Sakura.

"Semua sudah terlambat Sasuke, maafkan aku, maaf aku membohongi diriku sendiri, aku tidak ingin tugasku berakhir tapi aku tidak kehilangan seseorang sepertimu, aku benar-benar orang yang gagal." Ucap Sakura, air matanya mulai menetes.

"Kau tidak akan menghilang, bagaimana caranya agar semua ini berhenti!" Panik Sasuke, berusaha memeluknya dan melihat kembali keadaan Sakura yang tak kunjung berubah. "Apa ini semacam penyakit? Atau karena aku tahu jati dirimu, kau akan menghilang?" Tanya Sasuke, dia pun ingin membuat Sakura tetap hidup.

"Kau salah Sasuke, tapi aku juga salah, entah apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, kita bersama, rahasiaku terbongkar dan cara menghilangkannya hanya dengan membuat kita lupa, aku ingin melakukannya lagi, tapi katanya itu akan berefek buruk padamu, jika kau ingin aku tetap hidup dan tidak menghilang, maukah kau kembali melupakanku?" Ucap Sakura, menatap penuh harap pada Sasuke.

"Iya, aku mau, meskipun harus lupa padamu, aku ingin kau tetap hidup, tapi katakan semuanya." Ucap Sasuke, kali ini dia terlihat sangat sedih.

"Benar, aku adalah Sakura yang dulu, aku orang yang sama, karena keadaanku aku harus menghilang dan membuat seluruh orang lupa padaku, kecuali kau, hal yang sama tidak bisa dilakukan padamu lagi."

"Jadi kau seorang penyihir?"

"Bukan, aku juga bukan seorang penyihir, aku hanya punya tugas tertentu, tapi takdir menggangguku."

"Apa itu karena sesuatu?"

"Uhm, itu karena kita bersama, ini takdir yang rumit Sasuke." Ucap Sakura, bergerak ke arah Sasuke dan memeluknya. "Aku tidak bisa menolak perasaan aneh ini setiap kita bersama, aku ingin meminta maaf padamu atas kebohonganku dan aku terus menolaknya, aku terus menekankan pada diriku untuk tetap melakukan tugasku, itu hanya pura-pura, aku ingin hidup menjadi gadis normal, aku ingin bisa merasakan semua perasaan, aku ingin memiliki teman-teman, keluarga dan aku ingin bersama seseorang yang di takdirkan untukku." Tegas Sakura, emosi yang tertahan selama ini meluap.

"Sudah hentikan, aku percaya, aku percaya segalanya, sekarang, aku ingin kau tetap hidup, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Ucap Sasuke, memeluk erat Sakura, dia sedikit tidak rela jika harus melupakan gadis ini, namun keadaan ini menututnya untuk bisa melakukannya.

Sakura hanya terdiam, pelukannya mengerat pada Sasuke, pemuda itu menutup matanya dan tiba-tiba seperti terdengar suara lonceng yang cukup nyaring hingga hampir membuatnya sakit kepala.

Membuka matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya berwarna putih bersih tanpa apapun di sana, Sakura masih dalam pelukannya, gadis itu menutup matanya dan dengan keadaan yang masih sama, tubuhnya terlihat transparan.

Samar-samar semua ingatan muncul tepat di hadapan Sasuke, apa yang di lihatnya adalah, dua bayi yang di besarkan bersama, rumah mereka yang sangat dekat, mereka tumbuh bersama, dia melihat hal aneh pada gadis kecil itu dan membuatnya penasaran, gadis kecil itu tidak pernah tersenyum, marah, sedih, atau merasakan perasaan lain, tatapannya selalu datar dan kosong, Sasuke tidak menyukai tatapan anak gadis itu, mereka tinggal bersebelahan, hal ini membuat Sasuke mudah menemuinya, berbicara padanya dan pada akhirnya.

Hahahahaha,

Suara tawa pertama gadis kecil itu, dia mulai berubah, sebuah pengaruh besar dari Sasuke mengubah anak itu, namuan perubahan itu bukan sesuatu yang baik untuk gadis kecil ini, dia melanggar sebuah aturan yang ada pada dirinya, mereka harus pindah jauh darinya.

Sasuke melihat masa lalu, masa dimana dia dan Sakura sangat dekat, cahaya kembali menyilaukan matanya hingga sulit untuk di lihatnya, menutup matanya dan terus memeluk erat Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi harinya.

Sasuke terbangun dengan perasaan aneh, rasanya dia habis melihat mimpi yang sangat menyedihkan, mimpi dengan seorang gadis kecil yang pernah tinggal bersebelahan dengannya, dia mengingat gadis itu, tapi entah kenapa rumah itu akhirnya kosong dan pemiliknya pindah, Sasuke hanya mengingat masa-masa itu.

Sekarang dia akan kembali ke kota kelahirannya, Sasuke sudah menghubungi ayah dan kakaknya di sana.

Setelah selesai berkemas dan menunggu penerbangan menuju Konoha.

"Halo, kau mendengarkanku? Ya-ya, aku sudah di bandara, aku akan menemuimu, aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucap seorang pria berambut _softpink _yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa sedikit familiar dengan pria di sampingnya, namun ini pertemuan pertama baginya.

"Anda akan ke Konoha juga?" Tanya pria yang cukup berisik tadi.

"Ah, iya, aku akan ke Konoha." Ucap Sasuke dan tetap terlihat tenang.

"Apa akan jalan-jalan?"

"Tidak, aku memang dari sana dan akan kembali."

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu orang dari sana, sejujurnya kedua orang tuaku berasal dari sana, dan aku juga akan mengunjungi seseorang disana." Ucap pria itu.

"Uhm begitu ya."

Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi, mereka memiliki jadwal penerbangan dan kursi yang bersebelahan, Sasuke tidak begitu menyukai pemuda ini, dia sangat berisik dan berbicara cukup keras.

Perjalanan menuju Konoha butuh waktu 3 jam, mereka telah tiba di bandara, tidak ada yang akan menunggu mereka, lagi-lagi mereka akan pergi bersama dengan menggunakan kendaraan yang sama, pria berambut _softpink_ itu berhenti sebelum jalur menuju rumah Sasuke, mereka berpisah di sana.

Sasuke sedikit penasaran, pria itu menuju sebuah rumah kaca yang memiliki jalanan berbukit, tidak beberapa lama, Sasuke telah tiba, dia di sambut oleh dua keponakannya dan juga kakak iparnya, ayahnya terlihat bersantai di ruang keluarga dan menikmati hari pensiunnya.

Hal pertama yang di lakukan Sasuke adalah berdoa di altar ibunya, dua tahun yang lalu ibunya meninggal akibat penyakit, halaman rumah Sasuke menjadi lebih indah dengan banyaknya bunga-bunga yang di tanam, katanya ayahnya mempekerjakan seorang tukang kebun, dan sebuah bangunan rumah tua di samping rumahnya yang sudah tak di tinggali lagi selama bertahun-tahun, rumah itu di penuhi oleh tanaman liar yang merambat, beberapa bagian temboknya pun hancur di makan usia dan tidak pernah di rawat, pagarnya telah berkarat dan ada yang rusak.

"Kenapa memandangi rumah itu? Kau masih ingat dengan pemiliknya?" Ucap Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingat jika mereka memiliki anak gadis yang cukup dekat denganku." Ucap Sasuke, ingatannya hanya sebatas itu.

"Sungguh? Apa dia itu cinta pertamamu? Aku juga ingat, dia anak gadis yang sangat manis."

"Hentikan."

"Hey, kau sudah tidak muda lagi, sekarang umurmu sudah 30an, kau harus cepat menikah."

"Aku tidak perlu mendengar nasehat darimu."

"Ya baiklah, kau memang selalu tidak pernah mendengarku. Oh ya, jangan lupa, kau sudah bisa mengajar besok. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mungkin kau menerima pekerjaan sebagai guru disini."

"Aku hanya ingin melakukannya saja."

"Kau bisa bekerja di bagian pemerintahaan bersamaku."

"Tidak, aku hanya perlu pekerjaan yang tidak memikirkan banyak hal."

"Bailah, kau tipe yang sangat-sangat santai."

"Siapa yang merawat halaman di rumah?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Seorang tukang kebun, ayah yang mempekerjakannya, dia pria yang sangat menyukai tanaman."

"Apa dia juga menyediakan tanamannya?"

"Tidak, sangat sulit untuk mencari tanaman yang sangat segar dan bagus di dekat sini, ayah mengatakan jika ibu pernah memberitahukan ada toko bunga segar di jalanan yang menanjak, tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, tapi kau harus naik bus agar tidak lelah berjalan. Kenapa? Apa kau tertarik pada bunga-bunga juga? Apa kesukaan ibu turun padamu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya penasaran dari mana bunga-bunga ini datang, seperti yang kakak katakan, di sekitar sini sulit mencari bunga segar." Ucap Sasuke dan berjalan keluar.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Hanya jalan-jalan sebentar saja."

Sasuke mengikuti ucapan Itachi, rute itu menuju tempat pemberhentian pria yang berangkat bersamanya saat di bandara, rumah kaca itu pun akan terlihat olehnya, di dalam begitu banyak bunga dan di sebelah toko bunga ini ada toko kue yang tercium sangat enak, di dalam toko itu pun sangat ramai, cukup banyak pengunjung di dalam, Sasuke bisa melihat seorang pria berambut hitam dan seorang pria brewokan yang terlihat sudah tua namun tetap sibuk.

Mendorong pintu rumah kaca itu dan bel di atasnya akan berbunyi.

"Selamat datang!" Sapa ramah seorang pria. "Wah, aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi, apa kau ingin membeli bunga?" Tanya pria berambut _softpink_ itu.

lagi-lagi mereka bertemu dan suasana hati Sasuke mulai tak senang, dia datang ke tempat ini hanya karena penasaran.

"Aku akan lihat-lihat terlebih dahulu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, oh ya, aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Haruno Serra." Ucap Serra.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Namamu tidak terdengar asing."

"Mungkin beberapa orang suka menggunakan nama Sasuke."

"Mungkin saja."

Sasuke memilih bunga lili, dia ingin berkujung ke makam ibunya.

"Apa bisa di rangkai?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja bisa, tapi bukan aku yang akan merangkainya, sebenarnya kakakku yang memiliki toko bunga ini. Tunggu ya, aku akan memanggilnya untukmu." Ucap Serra dan berjalan masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan.

Mata Sasuke terus mengekor pada pemuda itu, dia bahkan teriak dengan sangat keras.

"Kakak, ada pelanggan." Teriak Serra.

"Aku akan ke sana," Teriak seorang gadis.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...

di chapter ini pasti tetap bingung juga =w=. ini adalah fic yang terbingung yang pernah author buat,

beberapa review udah benar. disini author buat waktunya lompat, tapi di putar kembali ke awal, sebelum Sasuke datang ke Konoha, semuanya harus di atur kembali, soalnya Sakura sudah cerita segalanya, tapi tetap saja tidak menyebutkan tugasnya sbg gadis mimpi itu adalah hal sulit untuk di ucapkannya, kenapa Sakura kecil bisa melakukannya? nah itu kesalahan pertama, flashback yang ingatan Sasuke adalah kesalahan di awal, Sasuke yang mengubah Sakura, makanya pas Sakura masuk di mimpi Sasuke dan melihat masa lalunya dia tidak melihat sosok gadis mimpi pada dirinya, sebenarnya itu bukan cuma mimpi biasa, itu adalah masa lalu mereka, Sasuke tahu apa yang Sakura lakukan meskipun menganggap hal itu konyol, tapi karena ini termasuk masalah, ingatan Sasuke harus di hapus agar dia tidak mencari tahu lebih lanjut tentang tugas Sakura, efek pertama Sasuke lupa semua yang terjadi, tapi dia ingat jika Sakura mengenalnya, cuma sebatas itu, penghapusan kedua kalinya, tidak berlaku pada Sasuke, tapi terjadi pada orang-orang di sekitarnya, terus saat Sakura menghilang, dia emang tidak menghilang, Sakura tetap ada, tapi tidak menunjukkan diri dan efeknya adalah, dia dianggap tidak pernah ada, jadi wujud gadis mimpi itu seakan sesuatu yang orang-orang bakalan ingatan jika dia muncul tanpa mengubah identitas dan melanjutkan kehidupannya seperti hal yang wajar, tapi tidak akan ada yang ingat jika dia tidak memperlihatkan dirinya dalam waktu yang lama. =w=

ya saya tahu ini rumit, tapi saya mencoba menyelesaikannya, semoga penjelasan singkat di atas di pahami.

dengan berat hati,

next chapter adalah bagian terakhir.

.

.

See you final chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Catatan : Author terinpirasi dari sebuah komik pendek tentang "mimpi buruk terakhir" dan komik pendek itu benar-benar keren!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Gadis Mimpi]**

**~ Chapter 13 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura pov. **

"Aku yang akan merangkainya." Ucapku dan pelanggan yang baru datang hari ini cukup membuatku terkejut, mau bagaimana pun kami berusaha di pisahkan, sekali lagi kami di pertemukan seperti ini.

"Tolong bunga lilinya." Ucap pria itu dan sorot mata hitam itu sempat terus menatap ke arahku. Aku tidak tahu efek samping apa yang akan di alaminya setelah seluruh ingatannya di paksa terhapus, dia terlihat baik-baik saja dan tidak akan mengingatku bahkan Serra.

Dia akhirnya kembali lagi ke Konoha, sebelumnya aku sudah melihat segalanya, di saat Sasuke melihat masa lalunya, aku juga melihat masa lalu kami bersama.

Kesalahan pertama di lakukan oleh Sasuke, ini bukan salahnya, tapi Sasuke memang adalah takdirku, kami bertemu terlalu cepat hingga mengganggu tugasku sebagai gadis mimpi, ibuku tidak bisa memberi peringatan, di saat aku sudah menggantikannya menjadi gadis mimpi, ibu akan lupa semua yang pernah di alaminya selama menjadi gadis mimpi.

Aku tetap menjalankan tugasku, mengirim bola-bola mimpi itu untuk semua warga Konoha, aku tidak pernah berhenti melakukannya, namun seluruh emosiku harus aku kontrol, aku tidak tahu apa yang di lakukan ibu mimpi, aku merasa seperti kembali bertemu dengan Sasuke dan hal sebelumnya telah aku lupakan semua.

Aku masih sibuk mengarangkai bunga lili itu dan aku bisa merasakan jika onyx itu tak lepas dariku, dia terus menatapku, apa dia ingat padaku? Aku rasa itu tidak mungkin, dia akan sulit mengingatnya.

"Hey, apa-apaan itu? Kau terus menatap kakakku." Ucap Serra dan membuat kami jadi saling bertatapan, aku sungguh malu.

"Aku hanya sedang melihatnya merangkai bunga, sangat jarang menemukan gadis yang bisa merangkai bunga di jaman sekarang." Ucap Sasuke.

Ini sedikit membuatku kecewa, tapi inilah yang akan terjadi, aku rasa efek itu tidak terjadi pada Sasuke, tapi terjadi padaku, rasanya sesak ketika dia tidak akan mengingat apapun dan ini satu-satunya jalan terbaik untuk kami.

Walaupun ibu mimpi sudah mengatakan padaku jika pada akhirnya semua terserah padaku, aku bisa melakukan tugasku dan perlahan-lahan menerima takdirku. Mungkin itu akan terjadi jika Sasuke menyukaiku, tapi sekarang hal itu akan sangat mustahil, Sasuke telah menganggapku sebagai orang asing.

"Ini bunganya tuan." Ucapku dan memberikannya, lagi-lagi dia menatapku cukup lama.

"Ehem, tuan, bungamu." Tegur Serra, dia tidak berubah, bagaimana pun ingatan Serra di ubah dan di hapus, dia tetap tidak menyukai Sasuke.

"Hn, Terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke, membayarnya dan pergi.

"Ada apa denganmu? Dia terus menatapmu, tatapan yang aneh, aku akan terus menjagamu dari orang-orang yang berbahaya." Ucapnya.

"Jangan berbicara konyol, Sasuke adalah pria yang baik." Ucapku.

"Ha? Tunggu, dari mana kau tahu namanya Sasuke?" Ucap Serra dan memincingkan mata ke arahku.

Aku melupakannya, seharusnya aku tidak menyebutkan nama Sasuke.

"Kalian berbicara cukup keras, aku mendengarnya." Alasanku.

"Aku merasa tidak asing pada pria itu, apa kita pernah bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Serra padaku.

"Mungkin hanya wajah yang familiar saja." Ucapku.

"Mungkin saja, wajahnya terasa sangat menyebalkan, bagaimana pun aku melihatnya. Ah, tidak perlu di pikirkan lagi, sekarang kita harus keluar dan makan malam bersama, kau sudah janji padaku." Ucapnya.

Saat Serra berada di Konoha, dia menyelesaikan sekolahnya, bahkan tanpa sadar apa yang di lakukannya disini, setelah lulus, dia kembali ke kedua orang tuaku, tapi karena yang di lakukan Sasuke, semua ingatan Serra kembali, dia kembali mengingatku.

"Iya-iya." Ucapku dan tidak bisa menolaknya.

Perasaan ini kembali padaku, saudaraku dan semua yang aku rasakan, aku senang akan hal ini kecuali ingatan Sasuke yang tidak akan pernah kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku hanya akan menjaga toko dan menjaul bunga, sedangkan Serra mengatakan ingin berlibur disini dan tidak akan mencari pekerjaan apapun, dia ingin menemaniku, Serra sempat mengulang hal yang pernah terjadi dulunya, dia ingin mengajakku pergi dari kota ini, tapi aku sudah katakan jika di sini adalah tempatku dan aku akan tetap di sini.

Sementara toko kue di sebelah kami, paman Asuma, bibi Kurenai dan juga anak mereka yang akhirnya kembali dan membantunya berjualan, katanya anak mereka mengambil jurusan tata boga dan dia terlihat seperti seorang pembuat kue yang hebat.

Paman Asuma dan yang lainnya hanya mengingatku sebagai tetangga dan aku memperkenalkan Serra sebagai saudara jauh, kita tidak mungkin tinggal bersama jika tidak ada yang mengetahui identitas Serra, ini sungguh sulit, tapi bagaimana pun juga aku harus menjelaskan pada mereka.

Hari ini Serra mengatakan akan keluar sebentar dan hari ini pun dia datang lagi dan membeli bunga yang sama.

"Dimana pria berisik itu?" Tanya Sasuke padaku.

Pria berisik? Apa mungkin itu Serra?

"Kau berbicara cukup kasar pada adikku tuan." Tegurku.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa berbicara begitu banyak hal meskipun baru mengenal seseorang."

"Adikku adalah pria yang mudah bergaul, dia cukup ramah untuk semua orang bahkan orang yang baru di temuinya. Sekarang dia sedang keluar, katanya ingin jalan-jalan sebentar."

Sasuke terdiam dan lagi-lagi onyx itu mengarah padaku, apa yang di lihatnya? Apa cara aku merangkai lagi? Aku sedikit gugup jika terus di lihatnya, atau apa dia mengingatku?

"Apa caraku merangkai membuat anda takjub hingga tidak berhenti menatapku?" Ucapku dan menatapnya.

Tatapan itu teralihkan, dia memalingkan tatapannya.

"Maaf jika ini membuatmu tak nyaman."

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu, aku hanya jarang di tatap oleh seseorang dan cukup lama." Ucapku.

"Oh ya, namaku Uchiha Sasuke, aku tiggal beberapa meter dari sini, sekarang aku bekerja sebagai seorang guru matematika di SMA K." Ucapnya panjang lebar.

Apa-apaan itu? Apa dia tengah memperkenalkan dirinya?

"Kau sedang memberitahukan apa tuan?" Ucapku, sedikit bingung dengan tujuannya mengatakan semua itu.

"Aku rasa kita mungkin bisa lebih dekat, entah mengapa aku merasa tidak pernah asing melihatmu." Ucapnya.

"Apa ini bukan sebuah gombalan dari seorang pria?" Ucapku dan terkekeh, aku sudah bisa menguasai seluruh emosiku, walaupun ini bertolak belakang dari jati diri seorang gadis mimpi.

"Aku tidak memikirkan ini adalah gombalan. Apa kau bisa menyebutkan namamu? Dan tolong jangan memanggilku 'tuan', aku merasa jauh lebih tua darimu, aku pikir kita memiliki umur yang sama." Ucapnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kita memiliki umur yang sama?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, aku rasa kau mungkin pernah tinggal dekat denganku." Ucapnya dan hal ini membuatku sedikit terkejut, kenapa Sasuke bisa mengingat hal itu? Atau hanya kebetulan saja.

"Aku tidak pernah pindah dimana pun, rumahku selalu disini." Ucapku.

"Aku hanya merasa kau pernah tinggal di tempat yang berbeda, jadi apa kau tidak ingin menyebutkan namamu?" Tanyanya.

"Haruno Sakura." Ucapku dan aku bisa melihat tatapan terkejut darinya.

Ada apa?

Kenapa dia terkejut setelah mengetahui namaku?

Apa akhirnya Sasuke mengingatnya?

"Aku merasa kita pernah benar-benar bertemu, sebelumnya, bukan saat ini atau sebelumnya, jauh sebelum hari pertama kita bertemu." Ucapnya dan sorot tatapan itu berubah, tatapan lembut yang di perlihatkannya dan ada sedikit rasa sedih di sana.

Aku harus bertahan, walaupun sekarang aku bisa memilih segalanya, aku bisa memilih takdirku, aku bisa bersamanya, tapi rasa sesak ini semakin menyiksa, Sasuke berada di dalam ingatan yang palsu, semua menutupi kenyataan yang ada.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau akan mengatakan seperti itu, tapi mungkin kita bisa memulai kedekatan ini dari awal, sebagai teman." Ucapku.

"Hn, teman, itu juga tidak masalah." Ucapnya dan tersenyum padaku.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memegang dada kirinya, katanya terasa sangat sakit katanya seperti ada yang menusuknya, Sasuke merintih kesakitan hingga pingsan.

Apa yang terjadi?

Aku tidak mengerti, ada apa dengannya? Berusaha membangunkan Sasuke, namun dia sama sekali tidak bergerak, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, saat ini aku hanya menyeretnya ke atas sofa dan membiarkannya berbaring di sana.

Apa aku harus menghubungi dokter?

Apa dia sakit?

Tapi melihatnya masih bernapas membuat sedikit lega, Sasuke sedang tidak sakit 'kan? Sejak tadi dia terlihat baik-baik saja, apa mungkin, apakah ini yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke saat mencoba dekat denganku? Bukannya keadaanku sekarang sudah bisa untuk menemui takdirku? Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

Aku terus menunggunya sadar dengan perasaan cemas, aku tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi padanya, menggenggam tangannya dan terus berharap dia akan segera sadar, air mata ini kembali menetes, kapan terakhir kalinya aku menangis? Apa ini yang pertama kalinya atau aku rasa, aku pernah menangis seperti ini, rasanya begitu memilukan, aku sungguh mencemaskan Sasuke.

**Ending Sakura pov.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov.**

Sasuke terbangun dan hal yang di lihatnya adalah wajah pria _pink _berisik itu.

"Akhirnya kau sadar, aku hampir akan membawamu ke rumah sakit, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Serra pada Sasuke.

Saat Serra kembali, dia melihat Sakura menangis di hadapan pria yang tengah berbaring di sofa, Sakura menjelaskan jika pria bernama Sasuke ini tiba-tiba pingsan dan membuatnya bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Jika kau masih merasa tidak enak, aku akan mengantarmu pulang, kakakku sungguh mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Dimana Sakura?"

"Kau sudah tahu nama kakakku?"

"Sebelumya kami sudah berkenalan."

"Jangan temui dia, wajahnya begitu kacau, matanya sampai bengkak, apa dia mentangisimu sejak tadi? Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia menangis di hadapanmu atau kau sudah melakukan hal buruk pada kakakku?" Ucap Serra dan menatap tidak senang pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun padanya, kami hanya berkenalan dan tiba-tiba aku merasakan sakit pada dada kiriku, setelahnya aku tidak tahu apapun."

"Kau harus memeriksanya ke dokter, apa kau punya riwayat penyakit jantung?"

"Tidak."

"Ya itu bukan urusanku, sekarang aku akan mengantarmu." Ucap Serra.

"Tidak perlu, aku merasa baik-baik saja. Aku akan pulang sendiri, tapi sebelumnya biarkan aku menemui Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kakak tidak ada, dia sedang keluar." Ucap Serra.

"Ini sudah malam dan kau membiarkan kakakmu keluar?"

"Dia pergi tidak jauh dari sini, aku harap kau segera pulang dan jangan datang lagi ke toko kami." Ucap Serra dan bergegas pergi dari sana.

Sasuke telah keluar dari toko bunga itu, hari sudah gelap, dia tidak sadar jika dia pingsan dan cukup lama, gadis itu bahkan tidak ingin menemuinya, Serra mengatakan jika kakaknya terus menangis.

Tidak ingin memikirkan hal lain, Sasuke akan memeriksa keadaannya di rumah sakit.

Setelah Sasuke pergi, Serra hanya melipat kedua tangannya ke dada dan menatap kakaknya yang duduk tenang di sebuah kursi.

"Kenapa menyuruhku berbohong dan tidak ingin menemuinya?" Ucap Serra.

"Bukan apa-apa." Nada suara Sakura terdengar lesuh.

"Apa selama aku pergi dia melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

"Tidak." Ucap Sakura dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Serra berjalan lebih cepat dan berdiri di hadapan Sakura, bahkan membuat gadis itu menatapnya.

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, dia pria asing yang baru saja kita temui dan kenapa hari ini seakan kalian begitu dekat? Katakan padaku jika dia membuat masalah padamu."

"Sungguh, aku tidak berbohong, aku sudah mengatakan apa yang terjadi tadi, aku hanya merasa cemas, kenapa dia menjadi sakit seperti itu? Bukannya ini aneh?"

"Aneh apanya? Kenapa kakak seakan tahu pria itu seperti apa? Pria itu memiliki penyakit apa? Kalian bahkan baru bertemu dua kali."

Sakura terdiam, lagi-lagi ucapannya memancing masalah untuknya, hal itu akan terdengar aneh bagi Serra.

"Maafkan atas ucapanku yang tidak-tidak." Ucap Sakura dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apa ini yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama? Kakak menyukainya? Kakak menyukai orang seperti itu?" Ucap Serra.

"Eh? Su-suka? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Panik Sakura, wajahnya pun merona.

"Aku tahu bagaimana seorang wanita yang berubah hanya karena seorang pria."

"Apa kau tidak menyukainya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya, aku tidak menyukai pria dengan tatapan seperti dia, kau bisa bersama pria lain selain dia." Tegas Serra.

"Jadi kau akan menghalangiku? Kau tidak akan membiarkanku bahagia?"

"Aku pikir kebahagiaan itu akan di dapat tanpa bersama pria yang pertama kali kau suka, lagi pula kenapa kau harus pria itu!"

Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Serra, seperti adik yang begitu melindungi kakaknya.

"Apa kau percaya takdir?" Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak percaya." Tegas Serra.

"Kau harus percaya."

"Tidak, jangan katakan hal konyol jika pria itu adalah takdirmu, ayo lah, kau harus berpikir secara logika kakak, jangan memikirkan hal seperti itu."

"Baik-baik, jadi kau sungguh tidak ingin aku bersamanya?" Ucap Sakura dan menatap penuh harap pada Serra.

Serra masih terdiam dengan segala pikiran kesalnya, dia akan menolaknya, tapi Sakura terus menatapnya dengan tatapan dia harus setuju.

"Aku sungguh membencinya! Baiklah! Jika kau suka padanya! Lakukan! Aku harap dia tidak menyukaimu." Ucap Serra.

"Kau sungguh adik yang kejam."

"Dia hanya menatapmu dan kau sudah begitu ge-er."

"Aku akan berusaha agar dia menyukaiku." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Jika saja aku melihatnya membuatmu menangis, aku yang akan memukulnya dengan sangat keras."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke datang kembali, dia hanya ingin berterima kasih dengan apa yang Sakura lakukan padanya, selain itu, di belakang Sakura ada sorot tatapan yang seperti ingin mengirisnya halus-halus.

"Jika tidak ingin membeli bunga tidak perlu datang lagi." Tegur Serra.

"Aku hanya berterima kasih pada kakakmu, apa itu salah?"

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, sekarang pergilah tuan, kakakku sangat sibuk hari ini." Ucap Serra, namun masih cukup pagi dan belum ada pelanggan selain Sasuke.

"Serra." Tegur Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku rasa adik kecil manismu sedang kurang bersahabat, sekali lagi terima kasih dan aku akan pergi bekerja." Ucap Sasuke dan pamit pada Sakura.

"Apa yang kau katakan!" Protes Serra namun segera di cegat oleh Sakura, dia tidak ingin adiknya berkelahi dengan Sasuke di dalam toko bunganya.

"Bisakah kau bersikap lebih dewasa?" Ucap Sakura padanya.

"Dia yang tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya!" Kesal Serra.

Sasuke tidak tahu jika pria berambut _softpink_ itu sangat-sangat tidak menyukainya, apalagi jika dia berbicara pada Sakura, Sasuke hanya merasa ingin menemuinya, dia sudah memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter dan tidak ada kelainan apa-apa pada jantungnya.

Dia sadar akan rasa sakit yang seakan menusuk jantungnya hingga sulit di tahannya, yang lebih memalukan adalah dia pingsan, selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah pingsan bahkan di hadapan seorang gadis, Sasuke masih tidak mengerti akan kejadian itu.

Menjalankan pekerjaan seperti biasanya, dia akan mengajar di SMA dan cukup membuatnya kesulitan jika para murid perempuan selalu menghampirinya, mereka akan sibuk bertanya dan Sasuke lebih bersikap tegas hingga mendapat julukan sebagai guru _killer,_ namun tetap menjadi guru favorit seluruh murid-murid perempuan, tak luput dari guru-guru wanita yang cukup senang bertemu Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa kali Sasuke datang dan terus membeli bunga lili untuk di makam ibunya, beberapa kali datang pun dia akan terus bertemu dengan Serra yang seakan ingin menghalangi Sasuke jika berbicara pada kakaknya.

Hingga.

"Bocah berisik itu tidak?" Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak menemukan Serra di toko.

"Aku menyuruhnya berbelanja." Ucap Sakura.

"Setidaknya dia tidak menatap kesal padaku lagi." Ucap Sasuke dan membuat Sakura tertawa pelan.

"Apa ingin membeli bunga lili lagi?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menemuimu."

"Menemuiku? Aku rasa itu hanya akan membuang waktumu."

"Aku merasakan hal yang berbeda jika bersamamu."

"Apa itu? Kau jadi terdengar aneh."

"Aku rasa ini konyol, tapi aku harap kita jauh lebih akrab."

"Aku pikir kita sudah berteman."

"Hn, tentu, aku mengingatnya."

"Apa yang akan di lakukan seorang teman?"

"Mungkin kita bisa keluar, minum teh bersama jika kau tidak keberatan dan bocah berisik itu tidak menghalangimu."

Kembali tawa pelan dari Sakura, Sasuke terus menerus menyingung Serra.

**Ending normal Pov.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura pov.**

Aku akan menutup toko lebih awal hari ini, Serra terlihat marah padaku, aku hanya menerima ajakan Sasuke untuk bertemu diluar.

"Biarkan aku ikut." Tegas Serra.

"Baiklah." Ucapku.

Mau bagaimana pun juga aku sulit untuk melarang Serra, dia pria yang sudah dewasa dan masih bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti ini.

Saat bertemu Sasuke pun pria bernama onyx itu menatap risih pada Serra, aku merasa tidak enak, tapi Serra tetap keras kepala akan ikut.

Hingga.

Kami menghabiskan waktu bertiga, ini terlihat aneh, pasangan macam apa ini? Kedua pria itu berjalan di antaraku, aku harus memisahkan keduanya, Serra mungkin akan segera menyerang Sasuke jika aku tidak menegurnya.

Hari bersama akhirnya berakhir, aku menikmati kebersamaan ini, walaupun lebih banyak pertengkaran ucapan antara mereka.

"Serra masuklah." Ucapku.

"Aku akan menunggumu hingga pria ini pulang." Tegas Serra.

Menatapnya dalam diam.

"Ah baiklah! Jangan terlalu lama di luar." Kesalnya, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana mengatakan Serra untuk bersikap lebih baik di hadapan Sasuke.

"Maafkan dia." Ucapku, mewakili maaf untuk Serra.

"Aku tidak masalah, dia memang cukup berisik, tapi mungkin itulah sikap seorang adik untuk melindungi kakaknya, aku sebagai seorang adik yang memiliki posisi yang sama dengan Serra mungkin akan bersikap sedikit keterlaluan jika ada yang berani bersama kakakku, tapi selama ini aku berada di luar Konoha, aku jadi membiarkan mereka bersama." Jelas Sasuke, dia menceritakan sedikit kakak tertuanya dan sekarang telah menikah.

"Apa kau ingin menghalangi kakakmu menikah?" Ucapku, sedikit bercanda.

"Tidak juga, jika dia telah menemukan wanita yang di cintainya dan peduli padanya, aku tidak akan mencari masalah."

"Kau pun bisa menjadi adik yang sangat pengertian, aku harap Serra pun seperti itu. Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Ucapku.

Sasuke pamit padaku dan aku bergegas masuk, Serra masih berada di depan pintu dan menguping.

"Kau masih membencinya?" Tanyaku serius pada Serra.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya." Ucap Serra dan berjalan masuk ke kamarnya,

Menghela napas, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana membuat Serra mengerti.

Malam ini setelah Serra tertidur nyenyak, aku harus kembali melakukan tugasku, di sumur tua itu aku melihat bayangan Sasuke, hari ini dia akan bermimpi buruk, apa aku bisa melihat mimpinya? Tapi aku tidak ingin melihat sesuatu yang tidak ingin aku lihat.

Rasa penasaran itu kembali membesar, melompat ke dalam sumur tua itu dan aku terjatuh ke semak-semak, suasana hutan yang berada di sekitarnya, mencoba mencari Sasuke, dia ada dimana? Seharusnya ini menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk, tapi aku tidak melihat seperti bayangan hitam atau monster yang akan menyerangnya atau sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpahnya.

Akhirnya aku menemukan Sasuke, dia terdiam di depan dermaga dan menatap laut lepas, apa yang di lakukannya disana? Mimpi buruk apa yang sedang di alami Sasuke? Ada apa dengan laut dan dermaga?

Berjalan semakin mendekat ke arahnya, langkahku terhenti, Sasuke tidak sedang melihat laut lepas, tapi dia seperti sedang memeluk seseorang, angin berhebus perlahan dan aku melihat helaian rambut _softpink _yang terurai oleh angin.

"Sakuraa!" Teriak Sasuke, aku tidak melihat jelas siapa yang di peluk oleh Sasuke, saat dia berbalik dia hanya seorang diri dan bahkan meneriakan namaku, tatapannya bahkan terlihat sangat sedih, seakan habis kehilangan sesuatu.

Menjauh darinya dan keluar dari mimpinya, aku tidak mengerti akan mimpi buruk Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esok harinya,

Sasuke datang ke toko, tidak membeli bunga, tidak peduli pada omelan Serra dan hanya menatap ke arahku.

"Aku tahu ini terdengar konyol, tapi aku harap uhm-" Sasuke terdiam, dia menggantungkan kalimatnya, apa yang ingin dikatakan Sasuke? Mimpi buruknya itu mempengaruhinya.

"Hey, aku sudah katakan padamu berkali-kali, jangan mengganggunya." Ucap Serra, kali ini dia berdiri tepat di hadapanku, menghalangi padangan Sasuke.

Berusaha menatap wajah Sasuke, dia terlihat kebingungan, ada yang sangat ingin di katakannya tapi membuatnya tertahan.

"Serra." Panggilku lembut dan memegang punggunggnya, aku tahu Serra sangat tidak suka padanya.

"Aku hanya melindungimu." Ucap Serra dan nada suaranya melemah padaku.

"Tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja." Ucapku dan tersenyum padanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membiarkan kalian berdua, tapi jika saja kau macam-macam pada kakakku, aku benar-benar akan menghajarmu." Tegas Serra, akhirnya dia keluar, aku bisa melihatnya ke toko kue paman Asuma, mungkin dia tetap ingin mengawasi di sekitar.

"Saat terbangun tadi pagi, aku hanya memikirkan untuk menemuimu." Ucap Sasuke, raut wajahnya berubah, dia terlihat khawatir.

"Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku." Ucapku. "Lalu, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Tanyaku, aku juga mengkhawatirkannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih juga telah mengkhawatirkanku. Dan aku belum menyelesaikan ucapanku, aku hanya ingin lebih dekat denganmu, meskipun adikmu cukup berisik, kedekatakan melebih seorang teman, aku hanya tidak ingin terlalu terburu-buru dan membuatmu kebingungan akan tindakanku." Ucap Sasuke dan membuatku tertawa pelan, jika Serra ada disini, mungkin dia akan kembali marah-marah dan protes padanya.

Menatap Sasuke, aku merasa cukup senang, meskipun seluruh ingatannya menghilang, Sasuke tetap kembali padaku, aku terus menahan rasa sesak ini dan perlahan-lahan akan terkikis oleh waktu kebersamaan kami.

"Tentu." Jawabku. Dan kali ini aku menerima takdirku, aku tidak akan membiarkanya lagi.

Kami di pertemukan kembali, bagiamana pun sulitnya kehidupan kami sebelumnya, takdir tidak akan pernah berbohong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

akhirnya bisa di update kembali =w= maaf-maaf.

ini chapter terakhir dan nggak akan ada epilog, sepertinya, =w= tidak! tidak! pokoknya nggak ada lanjutan apa-apa dari fic ini. meskipun itu sequel.

maaf jika banyak hal yang membingungkan di dalam fic ini =w= alurnya berputar-putar hingga melompati waktu dan kembali ke awal, author tahu jika kalian baca tidak dengan benar-benar teliti atau cuma baca sekali, pasti bingung, ya saya yang buat saja bingung, hahhahaa. *Di lempar sendal* sebenarnya author cukup gregetan karna sulitnya membuat tanpa emosi untuk si tokoh utama -Sakura, ah, gila, susah ternyatanya =_=" author cukup kapok buat tokoh utama yang tanpa emosional. =_=" mungkin fic seperti ini yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya =_="

kenapa endingnya seperti ini? berasa menggangantung?

sengaja, alasannya author mau buat ending yang berbeda dari fic-fic karya author yang lainnya, sebenarnya ini tidak menggantung, endingnya dah jelas, jelas banget, =w=. konfliknya telah meredah dan masalah yang di alami Sakura telah selesai, ini menurut sudut pandang author, dan di chapter ini di buat cukup panjang.

tidak bosan-bosannya, author mau berterima kasih pada para reader, senang sekali kalian masih baca meskipun bingung *terharu*

ini sudah tahun 2020 dan akhirnya fic ini selesai, *bersorak*

dan sekarang mari move on. move on!

author punya fic yang agak rumit tapi tetap mau di buat ringan, heheheh. promosi sekalian, judulnya "007" pasti bakalan ada yang ingat mungkin, judul fic author yang judulnya '002' sebaiknya di baca catatan kecil di akhir fic itu *kedip-kedip*

sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk semua reader...~ :*

oh ada yang mau kepoin author? Ngapain? nggak ada! hehehe. ya siapa tahu ada yang mau menyapa lewat ig author atau mau lihat apa aja sih yang author lakukan sampai kadang nggak update. XD

ig: ama_sakura (Ignya ala-ala bucinnya sakura) nggk! pernah coba ubah, cuma nggak di terima saja ig =_= jadi tetap saja pakai Sakura hingga sekarang, biar di tahu, suaminya Sasuke, alah! :D

**.**

**.**

** ~ Sasuke Fans ~**

**.**

**.**


End file.
